I Surrender All
by GerrysJackie
Summary: Finale up. Summary: Erik heads to the states to find himself, but someone wants him to lose himself, especially his heart...to her. EOW fiction...no bashing. Rating increase for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my readers! Thanks for coming back and visiting my craziness again. **

**All the usual disclaimers apply. Once again, my Erik is physically patterned after Gerry Butler (Drool! The man could make stone melt!). My Erik needs no wig; he has a full head of wonderful, sexy raven hair and deep, alluring green eyes. He is Gerry's height…which has been quoted at anywhere from 6'2" to 6'4", I choose to use the 6'4".**

**Even though I have never read Kay's version (can't find a copy), I have read enough fanfics to get the idea of her writings, my Erik will be playful and flirtatious, which I hope reflects Kay's Phantom. He will also be self-loathing, but not to the point of suicide.**

**This will be an Erik/Original Woman work of fiction. Enjoy.**

**_Every adversity holds within it the seeds of an undeveloped possibility._** From Robert Schuller's, Pearls of Power

**I SURRENDER ALL**

**WARNING - DOMESTIC ABUSE IS DESCRIBED IN THIS CHAPTER**

INTRODUCTION

_May 27, 1851 – Clairvaux Mansion_

The young boy huddled in the corner of the dark, dank cellar he called home. He had been its prisoner for the past seven of the nine years he had lived. Surrounded by his own urine and feces and barely more than bones, he resembled a caged, abused animal.

His brilliant eyes fastened on the figure coming toward him, hearing its voice but thinking it an apparition. He pushed himself further into the wall, fearing the shadow that he saw and clawed at the bricks with his fingernails as he tried to dig through the formidable barrier.

He pulled against the ropes tied around his hands, hoping beyond hope that he was strong enough to separate the binds. His efforts only made him angrier as time after time he failed, and the figure, which was now talking to him, came to within inches of his feet.

Antoine Tournier, police detective, knew that he had to get the boy out, but he had lost so much blood and his leg was broken. He inched his way toward the boy and finally reached his trembling frame, speaking to him in soft tones, knowing he had not heard a friendly voice in years.

The mansion was crumbling around him and he felt the urgency to get the child out swelling up inside him. His colleagues were inside the mansion, looking for other survivors and Antoine was determined to get everyone out safely. Before long, the entire structure would collapse, trapping them inside. The smoke made matters worse, as breathing was difficult and painful.

Antoine had known this family. Émilie had been the most beautiful woman he had ever met and her husband, Marcel, had adored her. The picture perfect marriage had taken a bad turn and Marcel left, just hours before Erik was born.

Antoine had made it his business to check in the household on several occasions after Marcel left. Benjamin was the only man in the house and he was gone a great deal of the time.

Antoine and the rest of the world had been permanently removed from the property when Marcel returned seven years ago. No one had been allowed in the house or on the grounds since that time.

He looked into the boys frightened, wild eyes and took note; once again, of the marred features that had not been there when he was born. Even through the scars, he saw the beauty of Erik's face; one side strong, defined and handsome and the other…not. Shivers ran up his spine as he thought about the abuse this boy had endured for seven years and the constant pain he must have been in until the injuries healed.

He was barely more than skin and bones, only eating every five to six days; or when Marcel would allow it, and he was seriously dehydrated. His breathing was fast and erratic as he watched the shadow reach up and cut the ropes from around his wrists. He made a mad dash for the door and was gone before Antoine could say his name.

CHAPTER 1

_Spring, 1837 – fall, 1844_

Marcel Clairvaux was a brilliant biochemist and his genius was renowned around Europe. He had developed many of the valuable chemical weapons used by the French government, as well as other governments around the world and he had developed new serums and medications to treat various diseases, or cause them, whichever one was needed. His accomplishments were recognized by heads of state and royalty from every nation in the world.

He and his stunning wife, Émilie, never ceased to turn heads when they entered a room. They complimented each other beautifully. For the first four years of their marriage, things had been perfect. Marcel doted on his bride, knowing she was the most beautiful woman in all of France and Émilie cherished him more as each moment passed.

_But something went horribly wrong…_

Marcel became greedy. Unbeknownst to his wife, he put his formulas up for sale to the highest bidders, not caring that he put his country and family at risk. He secretly began experimenting on himself, noting the reactions he had in a journal, which he kept under lock and key.

Because of his chemical experimentations, his moods changed often and erratically. He began having violent episodes - psychotic episodes, which often resulted in bodily injury to him or someone else.

He was brutal in his husbandly duties and Émilie feared for her life on many occasions. He would literally beat her into submission and take her in an animalistic fashion, not caring whether he injured her or not.

He would be gone for days on end, selling his various formula schematics to whoever paid the highest price. He consorted with prostitutes and often babbled about his experiments to them. He was not particularly wary of the standard of prostitute he dirtied himself with and it did not take long for him to contact syphilis.

He buried himself in his laboratory, using his own chemicals and concoctions on himself; not realizing that these elixirs and mixtures were causing his downfall. Marcel could not help himself anymore and sank deeper and deeper into a state of madness and drugs.

Émilie could only watch helplessly as her wonderfully handsome, proud, brilliant husband; the man she had loved deeply and completely, left her – and a monster took his place. His first act of brutality had not prevented his seed from impregnating her and she tried desperately to hide her condition from Marcel.

Most of the time, he ignored her; locking her in her room and leaving her for days without his company. The servants watched helplessly as he abused and neglected his wife and Benjamin, the butler, would take food and water to Émilie when he was certain the master was out for the night.

When Marcel discovered the condition his wife was in, he went ballistic. He accused her of being a whore and entertaining men during the many hours that she was left alone in her room. He beat her even more, hoping to abort the baby; but, fortunately, that did not happen.

The abuse did not stop as the pregnancy progressed and Émilie did all she could to shield her unborn child from the wrath of its father. Many nights she spent under the healing hands of Constance as her wounds were nursed and tended to; and every night, she would feel her child move in her womb, a constant reminder that life goes on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day that Émilie went into labor, the servants listened in horror as their lady tried to birth her child in complete solitude, behind closed doors. Marcel refused to call a doctor or allow anyone in there with her.

"She conceived the mongrel on her own like the dog she is; she can bring it into this world like a dog", was all he said. He then packed his bags and left, saying he would return in a few days.

The blood curdling screams coming from the room continued for hours and the servants feared for the life of Émilie and her unborn child. The wrath of the master was bearable, but the suffering they heard behind that door was not.

Benjamin, the butler, knew that Marcel would not be back to the main house for days and he unhinged the door, taking as little time as possible to do so. Constance, Émilie's personal maid, ran into the room and embraced her catatonic mistress.

Émilie was pale, exhausted and curled up in the corner of the room in a fetal position. She wailed when Constance came to her and held the woman desperately tight.

Benjamin picked Émilie up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Constance's daughters, Elisa and Sylvie, carried in clean towels and buckets of water.

Émilie had been enduring labor on her own for 13 hours. She was a small framed woman, but her hips were childbearing hips and with Constance's help and the coaching of Elisa and Sylvie, her son, Erik Xavier Clairvaux was born.

He was perfect. How could such a monster create such a beautiful child? Every ounce of love that Émilie had once carried for Marcel now focused its attention on her infant son.

Erik had mounds of wavy, raven hair and the greenest eyes of anyone Émilie had ever known. He was as handsome as his father had been…once.

Camille, Émilie's sister, came to stay with her. Erik became like a son to Camille as she watched him grow into a beautiful boy. She had never seen such a handsome child. Erik flourished under the care of Émilie and Camille and he was never in want of anything.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and Marcel did not return. Little Erik grew into the most beautiful child who, thankfully, had inherited his mothers disposition. He giggled and smiled all the time, wrapping everyone he saw around his little finger.

The only side effect of his father's tainted seed seemed to be his green eyes; they sometimes carried a gold glow around the pupils, which created an amber hue. At the age of two, it was quite evident that Erik had inherited his father's genius. He could read and write, and began meddling with the piano and organ not three months after he turned two-years-old.

The everyday running of the mansion was harrowing, to say the least, but Émilie managed. Marcel was a wealthy man and his assets were available to her; thankfully, he had never thought to change that.

Émilie had begun giving voice lessons again, something she had done very early in life. Her voice had been her gift to the world, and Marcel had thrived on her talents…he hadn't heard her sing in years.

_Years…_just thinking about the wasted life that she was supposed to have shared with the man she loved made Émilie sink into a vat of depression. She had loved Marcel once; a deeply passionate, all-consuming love that had left her speechless.

Now, she loathed him, with every beat of her heart. He had thrown their lives away for his experiments and formulas. She would never be able to forgive him for that…never.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a cold, snowy night in the middle of December when the door creaked open and a tall figure made its way into the mansion and down the long corridor towards the voices. The eyes shifted from side to side, observing its surroundings with proficiency.

Marcel grinned with sinister pride as he approached the silent, stoic figure of his wife as she incredulously stared at him. He was a grotesque sight, lesions inflicted his skin; a result of the syphilis running rampant in his body and he was deathly emaciated.

His eyes were what scared her most. Void…that was all she saw. His eyes held no humanity…they were empty, dead pools of maniacal blackness. Marcel no longer existed within the confines of this used and abused body.

He struck Émilie hard in the face, causing her to lose consciences quickly. He stood over her still form and let out a sinister, malevolent laugh; caressing her bruising cheek affectionately. He pulled up and spied the others that were present in the room.

He grabbed Elisa and Sylvie by the hair, pulling them behind him violently. Constance pummeled his arms, hoping to make him relinquish his hold on her daughters. She screamed at him, begging him to have mercy. Marcel stared ahead indifferently, as though he could not hear her pleas. His descending madness had caused him to have superior strength and it was impossible for her to fight him off.

Having left the front door open, he literally threw Elisa and Sylvie into the cold night air and slammed the door. He vehemently turned on Constance, grabbing her around the neck and slamming her against the rock wall. The pressure of his hand against her windpipe, and the solid, impermeable barrier of the wall behind her, left Constance with no escape.

He hissed into her face with foul breath as he compressed the life from her, "You have interfered in my affairs one too many times…I cannot have you meddling any longer. What I do to Émilie and that brat of hers is none of your concern."

With one swift, skilled turn of his wrist, he snapped her neck and she slithered lifelessly to the ground. He watched in morbid wonder as her body twitched and jerked from the muscle spasms that were naturally present. Torture and pain fascinated him, in whatever form it manifested itself.

Marcel made his way back down the hall to his terrified wife. She was frozen in place by the fear that radiated through her. She knew that Constance, Elisa, and Sylvie were dead; she knew it in her heart. She prayed that Camille and Benjamin would not return, sparing their demise.

Marcel bent over her, leaning into her so that she could feel his breath on her skin. He smelled the freshness of her hair and skin and breathed in their warmth.

He spat into her ear, "You even smell like a whore." His cold, killer hands caressed her neck and shoulder and she shivered from revulsion. Marcel noticed the shiver, "See, whore, even now you desire me."

One solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she felt her end approaching quickly. She hoped that she would die by his hand tonight and be spared the cruelty that she knew he possessed. Her only prayer was that Erik would not suffer.

Marcel paced like a crazy man, his ranting becoming audible to her ears. "They are after me constantly…no peace…no place to go…it will never be theirs." He seemed to realize that Émilie was staring at him with disgust, "The government is hunting me down like an animal…it seems I am not free to sell my brilliance to the highest bidder…they call it treason…" He smiled an empty, evil smile that sent shivers up her spine.

His menacing voice caressed her ear, "I have killed Émilie; I have wrapped my strong hands around scrawny, useless necks and squeezed until no life was left." Marcel paused with euphoria on his face and moved to stand in front of her. "I stabbed a man simply to watch him bleed, as his life blood poured from his body I watched him fade away with my knife still embedded in his heart."

Marcel was ecstatic at the look of sheer horror on Émilie's sweet face. He harnessed an evil grin and winked at her, continuing with his gruesome tale, "I lured a whore into my room one night and in the middle of the act, I wrapped my rope around her neck, threw it over the overhead lamp, and strung her up." Marcel's eyes closed, enjoying the moment. "I watched her body jerk and contort in various directions, until she just hung there..."

Without warning, Marcel brutally slapped Émilie, causing her to fly out of her chair and hit the ground. Marcel stalwartly stood before her, reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, and literally hauled her behind him to the door.

He locked the door and roughly jarred her to her feet and pulled her screaming body behind him until he reached her bedroom. He shoved the door open, pushed Émilie inside. He spit on her and demanded, "Where is he Émilie? Where is the little beast you birthed?"

His voice was low and menacing causing Émilie to shrink away from his looming figure. She courageously spat back at him, "I will never tell you where he is!" Her eyes were wild and draped in the betrayal he had exercised on her.

His smile was malicious and Émilie physically trembled at the beast before her. He leaned over her as she coward away from him, "You will die in this room Émilie, it matters not to me if you give up his location…I will find him."

Émilie's scream was heard as he locked her in the room. She sobbed into her hands praying that her darling boy would be spared his fathers cruelty…but knowing that Marcel would find him in no time.

Marcel proceeded to search behind every door and in every space. It was not long until he found Erik in a warm, friendly-looking room playing happily by his self. Marcel glowered at the boy, his sick mind unable to recognize the miniature version of his self.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews along with my personal writers block have caused me to take this story in a different angle. I love fantasy; to watch and read (LOTR and otherworld tales), but writing them is a whole different ballgame.**

**I have restructured the storyline and changed things about a bit. Chapter one remains the same, but I have reposted chapter 2 and taken the fantasy part out and redone some other things as well. ALSO, THE NAME OF THE FIC HAS CHANGED….THANKS**

**This will be an Erik/Original Woman work of fiction. Enjoy.**

**_There is a price tag connected to every dream. The higher the honor, the higher the cost._** From Robert Schuller's, Pearls of Power

**I SURRENDER ALL**

**Once again, there is abuse in this chapter; you have been warned.**

CHAPTER 2

_Fall 1844, through spring, 187_2

Marcel barricaded himself and Erik in the underground lab he had designed years ago. He knew the government officials that sought his death would not find him there. He would slip out at night and steal food from nearby gardens and would kill rabbits, opossum and other small animals and birds for meat. Marcel ate two times a day and barely fed Erik once a week.

Marcel "practiced" his experiments on Erik, subjecting the boy to numerous injections and physical tortures. He could not get enough of Erik's screams and anguished moaning; they provided him a sort of euphoria. One particular experiment involved chemical acid.

He strapped the struggling three-year to the table, noting in his fevered mind that the boy was unusually strong. Perhaps, the experiments with injections were giving the boy inhuman strength?

In Marcel's sick mind, what he was doing to Erik was for the sake of science; and therefore, was justified. Marcel had to admit that this experiment was just for fun. He had never seen the effects of acid on human skin, and he wanted to know.

No one heard the agonizing screams of pain, his mother had been dead for months; her body eternally ensconced in her room, having died of starvation and dehydration. The scars his father left him that night never healed and indelibly implanted themselves on his soul. One side of his face was forever handsome and the other resembled a rotting corpse, with mutilated flesh, exposed blood veins, muscle, and bone. Thankfully, the acid never made it to the hairline, nor did it fun into the boys ears.

Over the course of the next six years, Marcel sank deeper and deeper into madness. His body was a walking, festering cancer as the disease ate away his mind and flesh. He was almost unrecognizable.

In those years, he stole all inklings of humanity from Erik and conditioned him to act and react like a creature of instinct and kept notes in the journal of every injection and every experiment; interesting reading material for a sick mind.

He noted how long Erik could go without food before he would eat anything in sight; or how long being kept from water would take to cause hallucinations and other side effects. Marcel never once acknowledged Erik as human; let alone, his son.

Despite everything he was going through, Erik's intelligence surpassed that of his genius father. He quickly caught on to the fact that Marcel thrived on reaction; therefore, Erik refused to give any indication of pain or sensation of any sort. This threw Marcel into a fit of rage that resulted in inhumane beatings.

Marcel would whip Erik's tender skin with a leather whip. The ends would rip Erik's back and legs as it raked across the surface. The boy never winced or cried; instead, he escaped inside his own mind to a world where pain did not exist.

These games of the mind and body continued; until six years from the time Erik was confined, on a warm spring evening…justice paid a visit to the Clairvaux mansion.

The events leading up to Erik's rescue were set into motion by Camille. She had finally obtained the necessary papers to have the Clairvaux mansion and assets ceased, claiming that Sir Marcel Clairvaux had lost control of his faculties and having him declared legally insane. It had taken her almost seven years to get the courts to hear her case.

The raid had started at dusk and Marcel had taken out four policemen during the first two hours of the raid. The fire on the ground floors had exposed the entrance to the laboratory and a major showdown ensued. The fire that broke out practically engulfed the entire structure in flames.

Chemicals were flying through the air, and Marcel had been covered in the same chemical he had used on Erik's face; the diseased skin, blood vessels, degrading organs and muscles on his body literally melted, leaving only the bones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik ran through the devastation, not caring that his feet were bare and there was broken glass cutting into every inch of his feet. His alert eyes scanned the smoke covered area with no remorse, apathetically surveying the destruction of the mansion.

He stepped on something that caught his attention…it was _that_ journal. His curiosity kicked in and he bent his torn and abused body down and scooped it up in his arms; hugging it to his emaciated body as though it was his greatest treasure.

In a perfect world, Erik would have found his aunt Camille among the many onlookers observing the fire in the front of the mansion, but he scurried out the back, completely unnoticed. All he thought about at that moment was freedom.

No money and no possessions made Erik a very desperate boy, but he had used his wit and fortitude to survive this long, he would do it again. Over the next few months, he became adept at pick pocketing what he needed to survive and stealing from local merchants anything that he could get his hands on. They never heard him or saw him.

He lived in a cave he had discovered behind the small waterfall on the river just outside of town; it was all the space he needed in his little corner of the world.

Seven months after his rescue and escape from Clairvaux mansion, Erik pick pocketed the wrong person; Yves, leader of the band of gypsies that were camped only a mile from where Erik lived.

The hideous side of Erik's face caused Yves to form a plan in his mind. A plan that included using Erik as a money making scheme in the carnival which his clan hosted every year.

He tied a rope around Erik's wrists and tied the other end to his horse's saddle, causing Erik to have to run all the way to camp. Upon arrival, he was exhausted and filthy, even more so than he was to begin with.

Yves passed Erik's keeping on to a mountain of a man named Pascal. Pascal was a trainer…of sorts. His responsibility was to condition Erik for his "debut" as "The Devil's Child", his clan's newest and most fascinating freak.

Erik's home became an eight-foot by four-foot cage during the business days and an even smaller cell inside the tent at night.

The tribes "holy man" convinced Erik that he was little more than an animal with a face like that and he was to be treated as such. He was given little food and water and minimal contact. The boy never once questioned that he was worthy of anything else…the formative years of his life had been spent in captivity and now, he would return to it.

He endured many things at the hand of Yves. His son, Serge, used Erik for his own sick pleasure. Daily floggings and sporadic nights of ritual object rape were some of the ways that Serge exercised his authority. Erik escaped into himself during the abuse, to a world where all obeyed his demands; a world where Erik was feared and respected for the power he possessed.

Every night, the crowds were the same; curious, cruel, and cold. Every night, his face scared women, children and grown men into screams and whimpers. Up and to this point, Erik had never even seen his own face.

One night in particular, when Erik was ten-years-old, a woman dropped her mirror on the ground in front of Erik's cage and a piece was perched just right, and Erik caught a glimpse of himself…and he cried for days. His face was a prison from which he could not escape…loneliness and solitude loomed down upon him.

How did he get this way? Was he born hideous…spewed from the mouth of Satan? Why couldn't he remember? He did not even look human…no wonder his mother had abandoned him and his father had abused him.

Erik, now eleven years old, loathed himself more than anything and longed to end his existence by whatever means he could…but thankfully, common sense and survival took over, and Erik became determined to become better than what his face said he could be.

From that day on, Erik seldom smiled and never laughed. The once joyful two-year-old had become nothing but a cadaver; breathing but not living.

Once again, providence stepped in…it stepped in, in the form of a ballet rat named Audrey Giry. She was different from all the other attendees to the carnival. Erik saw compassion in her eyes and not once did she laugh at his pain and mistreatment, nor did she scream at his hideous face.

That was the night that Erik had had enough. He took the rope that Pascal used to subdue and whip him, wrapped it around Pascal's dirty, sweaty neck, and pulled until every drop of air escaped his lungs. Erik had killed a man for the first time, at the age of twelve.

Instead of calling the police, Audrey helped Erik escape to the giant opera house and gave him refuge in its deep underground riverbeds. He hid in the catacombs and relied on her for his nourishment and company. Audrey would bring him a vast supply of books from which Erik literally drank in knowledge. He did not remember learning to read, but he knew that he could.

He developed skills and powers that no one ever imagined he could while he resided there. He studied and studied for hours upon hours, determined to make up in mind what he lost in appearance. His knowledge of every possible subject was vast and he taught himself music, math, reading, science, history…and more.

He studied and practiced the art of the Ninja and how to be neither seen nor heard. He mastered the art of sword fighting and learned how to become one with the weapon. His mid-teens were his awakening to the power his body possessed and the skills he could master to be able to use his body as a weapon.

Never once, in all the years since his escape, had Erik dared to look at the book he had taken from the burning laboratory all those years ago. He had watched every entry his father had made and felt every effect of every experiment that was performed on him; he avoided that book as if it was the Black Death.

At fourteen, Erik left the opera house and took two years to travel to the Middle East where he studied the art of torture; he developed skills that would allow him to kill a man without leaving any visible marks on him. By the age of eighteen, Erik had become a force to be reckoned with.

Although the lasso was his weapon of choice and his skill with it was unsurpassed, Erik was also a sharpshooter, a master swordsman, and a skilled knife thrower and whip wielder.

Shortly after completing his studies in the Middle East, Erik moved back to France. He used his excellent skills as an architect to redesign the Opera house and sold the designs to a wealthy nobleman interested in the arts and watched as his design came to life. Erik designed and built his lair beneath the opera house on the underground, fresh water lake that rested there. He was now just shy of his twentieth birthday.

The only joy that Erik ever experienced was writing and making music. Music was his passion and he put everything he had into every song and opera he wrote. He kept busy as the Opera Ghost, better known as The Phantom of the Opera, by tormenting the managers and performers; he never did anything life threatening, just bothersome.

He really had no desire to put to use the skills he had acquired in torture and weaponry. He had learned them for self-preservation, not manipulation. He found he preferred to remain unseen and unknown.

His musical compositions and operas cost the managers 20,000 francs a month and Erik provided them with detailed costume designs, set construction and design, lyrics, speaking parts and all the music; he would even recommend casting choices.

Erik had not resided in the opera house for very long when he happened upon a young girl of the age of seven. She needed someone so desperately. She had just lost her father, whom she had loved dearly, and she begged the Angel of Music to comfort her.

Erik became that Angel; she was seven and he was barely twenty-one. He watched her grow and he taught her to use her voice as an instrument of passion and joy. She went from an unknown ballet rat to Diva of the Opera Populaire, all because of his teaching and instruction.

She developed from a scrawny, squeaky voiced nuisance, to a powerfully gifted, extremely lovely, very talented young woman at sixteen. At this point; Erik, three months shy of his thirtieth birthday, found himself in love for the first time – and he had no idea how to deal with it.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**To apologize for redoing the story and maybe disappointing those who were interested in the other story, I have posted another chapter quickly.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope that this will be more to everyone's liking. Please bear with me on this one.**

**I reposted chapter 2, removing the fantasy references, other than that, it is pretty much the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik (I wish), Christine, Raoul, Meg or Madam Giry; the rest of them are my creation.**

**Enjoy my lovlies!**

I SURRENDER ALL

CHAPTER 3

_Spring 1872 – present_

If his past had taught him anything, Erik had learned that he was nothing better than an animal. He was only useful to others if he was used by them, exploited by them, or abused by them. He knew, deep within his inner core, that he was unworthy of Christine; he was unworthy of even entertaining the idea of Christine.

The feelings he had developed for Christine caused him great agony and pain. He found himself trying to bury his desires and longings underneath bitterness and anger, threatening to issue bodily harm to those who dared to cross his path.

He taught Christine to sing, under the guise of her Angel of Music. He showed her how to use her voice as an instrument of music and she blossomed under his genius tutelage, but he never allowed her to see him, thus keeping up the ghostly profile. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Something inside him snapped and he found himself pursuing her as though she were some prize to be won and conquered. He used all means available to him to lure her into his seductive trap, hoping to make her long for him as much as he longed for her.

When Raoul de Chagny entered the picture, Erik grew desperate and had to rush his pursuit of Christine. In his desperation, Erik lost a few threads of his sanity. Christine learned he was a man, made of flesh and blood like any other. She betrayed his trust by exposing his face and recoiling from him in the process.

One very memorable night, Christine pushed the limits and exposed his face to the world; leaving Erik no choice but to trap her and her beloved in a web of betrayal. It all came down to a choice she had to make; either she chose Erik and lived forever with him in the dungeon, or Raoul died.

What would you have done? She was sixteen, a child; she was terrified of this man whose temper seemed to teeter on the brink of insanity, yet who could be so tender and kind to her. He was the most potently sexual man she had ever met.

He was 6'4" tall with gorgeous, deep, green eyes; an extremely handsome face, despite the deformity and a hard, defined, carved body that could make any girl weep because of its beauty. But the darkness that loomed around him threatened to consume Christine, and this completely terrified her.

His voice…how could one describe it? It was as if the angels themselves had touched his vocal cords and spoke through him. It made no difference whether he was speaking or singing, his voice was like a brush of angel wings. All of his desire and pain; hope and hate were meticulously revealed in every note he wrote, played and sang.

Erik had seen the unasked question in her eyes. Why had he done it? Why had he killed Joseph Bouquet? The man was a pig, this was true; he had raped and murdered many on his own and had threatened to kill Erik; but Erik had no right to play judge and jury.

Dropping the chandelier had been planned and carefully orchestrated; no one had been injured and Piangi was just unconscious. Overall, everything had gone according to his plan…except he had not planned to let her go.

The first kiss was betrayal. He knew she only chose to do it to free Raoul, so why did she kiss him again? Erik was surprised by the first one, and the second one rendered him speechless.

Collecting himself, Erik saw the look in her eyes. The look could be nothing except pity, and Erik did not want or need her pity. What was he doing…scaring her into staying with him? What kind of life would that be for her?

It would be no life at all. He would rather see her happy and smiling in the arms of another man than scared and miserable down in the dungeon with him. He had no choice but to let her go.

He doubted that she had ever held any true affection for him. She was very young and Erik had forced his way into her life; now, he would remove himself from her life.

He untied Raoul, dropped the rope into the shallow water, and turned and walked away. He passed Christine on his way and did not even look at her. Raoul stared after him, completely dumbfounded. Monsters had no conscience, this man before him had given up everything and then…let them go.

"Take him, forget this…forget all of this." The words were tortured as they left his pained throat. "Forgive me, please." As he spoke, Erik was climbing the massive stairs in his lair, going toward his bedroom. "Leave now, take the boat and forget about me…it would be best for everyone." Erik disappeared behind ornate walls of rock.

Christine was sobbing at the thought of leaving him behind, she spoke loudly, into the emptiness as Raoul led them to the boat, "Erik, what will you do? Where will you go? Erik?" Her voice was desperate and strained, "Erik…please find the love and happiness you deserve…I'm just sorry it wasn't me." She hung her head as the tears dropped quickly and mournfully.

Raoul tried to console her, but she was overtaken by sobs. She had not meant to hurt him, she had only wanted to protect him. Pulling the mask from his face in front of the audience had spurred the reaction she had hoped for; the crowd had panicked and the police were overwhelmed. But most importantly, Erik had escaped, even though he thought she had betrayed him…and she knew he felt that she had.

She turned to Raoul and smiled weakly, "I do love him Raoul, I always will…just not the way he wanted me to love him."

Raoul steered the boat through the murky water, trying to be sympathetic to Christine's plight, "I know he is not a monster Christine, but it will be hard for any woman to love him, considering the way he looks."

Christine stared at Raoul, a look of disgust on her face, "You men put all the emphasis on looks…and if you must know, Erik is very attractive. A third of his face being covered by a mask or even exposed does not hide the handsomeness of the rest of him." Christine defensively remarked, "He has the most amazing features, and his voice…Raoul, his voice alone would make any woman want to be his, even if she never saw him."

She saw the weariness on Raoul's face as he asked a very difficult question, "Why did you choose me over him then, if he is all that you say he is?"

Christine gave a hesitant laugh and looked up at him with dark, questioning eyes, "There is a darkness in him that consumes me Raoul; a deep seeded sadness that I cannot comprehend, nor am I strong enough to conquer." Christine bowed her head, "Erik needs a woman who can dominate him and mother him, challenge him and console him, and love and cherish him all at the same time or at different times as needed; I do not have the worldly knowledge needed to be that woman for him."

Raoul hugged her to him with his right arm as he continued to maneuver the boat through the water. Many thoughts were going through his mind about Erik, but just exactly what he was going to do was still a mystery to him.

Erik watched, hidden in the shadows, as the love he thought he had found turned away from him toward the light and disappeared. What was left? His music, the opera house and Christine were all that had kept him alive. All were gone.

After all that he had survived in his life, it all came down to this moment. Does one fight to save a life that has never known love or compassion? Where does one find the strength to go on when love is clearly gone?

He'd had this discussion before and he knew that his survival instinct would not allow him to wait for the mob to get him, so he moved on. She would not destroy him; his father had tried, they gypsies had tried and Bouquet had tried. Christine would not have the pleasure.

He hurried into his bedroom and secured the cash that he had on hand. He gathered a few necessities and bade his home, for the past nine years, good-bye with one last fleeting look.

He broke mirror after mirror until he found the passage for which he was searching. He proceeded through it and carefully replaced the tapestry so that it looked undisturbed. His world crumbled around him as he headed toward freedom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was extremely dark outside, but Erik's unusual eyesight provided him with a keen picture of the night scenery. He did not know why he was blessed with such good night vision; he only remembered always having it.

He had not been walking for long, when his equally keen hearing heard voices coming toward him on the right. He hunched further down in his cape and pulled his fedora further over his face. He slowed his pace, not knowing what to expect.

Still listening intently, Erik recognized the voices and calmed his breathing. He stood as still as stone and waited for them to come to him.

Audrey collided with what appeared to be a wall of material. When she heard a soft chuckle, she knew that Erik stood before her.

"This is no time to be playing jokes Erik, you're a wanted man." Audrey chided. "We just ran into Raoul and Christine…what happened?"

Erik's voice was deep and hurt as he replied matter-of-factly, "I let them go."

Audrey's quick intake of breath revealed her shock at this revelation, "Erik…I'm sorry…I know that you loved her."

They kept walking in the direction of Audrey's home, avoiding eye contact with anyone and making sure that Erik's mask was completely hidden. Erik was not known by physical appearance and they wanted to keep it that way.

Erik's quiet tone belied his true feelings, "Correction Audrey, I love her…but, as was expected, she does not love me." Erik dropped his tearing eyes and bit back the bile that threatened to come, "I will not force my affections on any female…ever."

Audrey longed to dispute his words, but they had reached her home and Erik proceeded into the parlor, having made sure they weren't followed, although he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Audrey proceeded into the kitchen to prepare a small meal and some tea, leaving Erik and Meg in the parlor.

Meg could not help but stare at him, and this made Erik suspicious, as was his nature to begin with. He lifted his intense eyes to hers, making her look away instantaneously.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, I do not mean to be rude…but you are nothing like the image that Joseph told stories about…" Meg said shyly.

Erik, amused by her revelation, asked, "Is that a good thing Little Giry, or a bad thing?"

He wore a crooked grin about his marvelous mouth that made Meg blush. She regarded his handsome face and the deep, alluring pull of his emerald eyes. Even knowing that the right side of his face was deformed did not hinder his attractiveness at all. He was an alpha male if she ever saw one…and that voice!

Christine must have lost her mind not to have wanted Erik…but then again, Christine had always picked the practical choice…and the last thing Erik was…was practical.

Meg decided to do a little bit of flirting with this gorgeous man, maybe it would pick up his spirits just a little bit; after all, she was twenty, definitely old enough to flirt with a handsome, available thirty-year-old man.

She slinked up to him, put her hands on his chest, straightened his cravat and tie, then rested them on the wide expanse of his chest. She seductively purred, "I would say it is a good thing."

Meg looked up into amused green eyes with a hint of sadness buried in their depths. "You have grown into quite a young woman Meg; a very tempting and alluring young woman." Erik placed his hands over hers to still their massage of his chest. "Don't play with me Meg; if I was any other man, I would think you were flirting with me."

Erik pushed by her to head toward the kitchen. Meg stopped him by touching the soft material that covered his arm, "What makes you think I'm not flirting with you?"

Erik raised his exposed eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief, but did not look at her, "Because women don't flirt with creatures like me."

Meg was shocked at the self-loathing she heard in Erik's voice. Her mother had told her bits of information about this wonderful man, and she never failed to reiterate how much he despised himself.

Erik excused himself and headed for the kitchen to see if he could aid Audrey with anything. He found her just finishing up with the biscuits and the tea was ready. She smiled at him as he came toward her.

"What will you do Erik? Where are you going to go?" Audrey sputtered out the questions she had been dying to ask.

Erik took a seat at the table and lifted his eyes to Audrey, "I am not certain what I will do. I suppose I will leave Paris, that is all I have so far."

Meg heard a soft knock at the door and she opened it to let in Christine and Raoul.

Christine smiled a guilty smile, "I know that Erik is here…please let us in."

Raoul was nervous and very uncomfortable, but he knew that he needed to do this. "Please Meg, let us come in; Christine needs to talk to him."

Meg headed for the kitchen as her mothers voice carried down the hall. Raoul and Christine followed silently behind her. Erik's back was to them and Audrey did not give their presence away.

Audrey furrowed her brow, "Stay here the night Erik, you need to get some rest before you leave." She saw the pain of loss and loneliness invading Erik's deep eyes, "I'm sorry about Christine, Erik…but you will find love again."

Erik's humorless laugh filled the room, "I will not seek love again Audrey; once was enough to convince me…" Erik's melodious voice was weeping, "…I am not worthy of the kind of love a woman gives a man." Darkness descended on the room as Erik's voice took on an eerie tone, "That kind of love is for perfect people like you and Henri and Christine and Raoul."

His words stung Christine, causing tears to run down her cheeks. She quietly dabbed them away with her kerchief, hoping Erik did not hear her.

Something in Erik's voice left no room for argument. His moods changed so fast, often leaving havoc in their wake. His sense of humor was easily provoked and very charming, but he could just as easily tear you limb from limb with just a stare from his intense eyes.

Erik lifted sorrowful eyes to Meg as she entered the room, "You will find love Little Giry, for you are one of the beautiful people." Erik looked away from her, concentrating on a spider that crawled up the wall. "This face was cruelly bestowed upon me when I was three years old…my nightmares have filled in many of the blanks in my memory that have plagued me for years. I remember every excruciating moment that it took for that man, whom I now know was my father, to alter my face into the hideous mass it is now…"

Raoul and Christine listened intently, appalled and yet fascinated by what they were hearing. They both desperately wanted to learn more about Erik.

Erik shuddered and closed his eyes, once again reliving the agony of that day. "I have no recollection of what I looked like before this was done to me." Erik's voice suddenly sounded like a lost little boy, "There must have already been something terribly wrong with me for him to hate me so and for my mother to abandon me."

Tears glistened in his eyes, but he fought them, "I have never told anyone any of this before…I suppose confession is good for the soul…if I even have a soul." Erik's face was cloaked in sadness as he looked heavenward and he questioned the God he had long ago abandoned, "Are monsters even granted a soul?"

Christine chanced a look at Audrey and understood that she requested they not reveal themselves just yet.

Audrey chastised him, as was often her role, "Erik, you are no monster…your face does not make you a monster. You are one of the most self-sacrificing men I have ever had the privilege of knowing…and one of the most giving." Audrey allowed the twinkle to return to her stern eyes, "Why do you feel compelled to tell me your history now?"

Erik smiled a small, crooked smile on his perfect lips, "I do not wish to take any of this to the grave with me." The words were said so contemptuously, that Audrey did not catch their meaning at first.

Audrey jerked her head toward him as the true meaning of his statement hit her, "What do you mean Erik?"

Erik did not smile, but gave her his full attention, "I am not suicidal Audrey. I am many things, but a coward is not one of them. I merely have accepted the fact that I could walk out into the streets tomorrow and be shot dead for my crimes."

Audrey shook her head with disgust, "What crimes Erik? You saved the girls at the opera house numerous times by occupying Joseph Bouquet with your antics, he had less time to perform more rapes that way…you made sure he knew you were aware of his unscrupulous ways and this made him center his murderous threats on you, instead of the girls."

Erik glared at her, "It did no good…I was still the one being blamed for the rapes and murders." Erik chanced a look at Meg, "No one would have believed me innocent…I was guilty in everyone's eyes."

Meg came to him and knelt down beside his chair, "I never knew any of this Erik…" She put her arms around his broad shoulders and felt him tense from her touch. He smelled so heavenly…just like the sexy man he was. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Thank you for watching over us…even though we were so ungrateful and cruel to you."

Erik gently pushed her from him, "I still should not have killed him…I should have allowed him to kill me…then none of this would have happened and everyone would be happy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raoul had left Audrey's house quietly, knowing what he had to do. Hearing what Erik had said and the words he had shared with Audrey had made up his mind. He left Christine behind to set things right with her Angel.

His word as a nobleman would be all it took to allow Erik to go free and not be pursued. He only hoped that Erik would not perceive this as pity, because that was not what it was. It was a gift to repay Erik for letting Christine and him go.

Raoul found himself before the police chief letting him know that Erik was not guilty of the crimes he had been accused of and that he and Christine were not pressing charges against him.

He explained that the fire at the opera house had been and accident and reiterated that no one was injured. Raoul told them about Joseph Bouquet's past and the threats he had made on Erik; his death had been self-defense.

The chief thanked Raoul for his involvement, and Raoul left. He knew that he had done the right thing, Erik was not the monster that Bouquet had made him out to be. He may not want to be Erik's best friend, but he did not have to be his enemy either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Meanwhile, back at Audrey's home…_

Unable to bear his musings any longer, Christine was by Erik's side, with her head in his lap. Erik jerked up and removed himself from her touch as though she had scalded him.

He glowered at her and vehemently spat his next words, "What are you doing here?" His eyes were searching the area for Raoul.

Christine lifted her tearstained face to him, "How can you sit here and say that everyone would be happy if you were dead?" His creased forehead and puzzled look caused her to cock her head as she questioned him, "Yes Erik, I was listening. I heard everything you said about your past and the horrid way you were treated by your father."

She watched, as Erik once again became a statue to her, all emotion gone from his beautiful features. She kept speaking, "I'm sorry if my presence here causes you pain, but I had to set some things straight with you." Her eyes delved into his, begging him to understand. "I heard about the way you turned Joseph's attention toward you to help the girls at the opera house and how he was planning to kill you."

Christine appraised Erik's straight, still figure and gently caressed him with her words, "I heard how you think yourself unworthy of the romantic love of a woman…" she gingerly reached up and caressed his smooth cheek, "…that is so untrue Erik...you have no idea how attractive you are. Do not think that all women are like me…their hearts already given to another…if my heart had been free to love you, I would have willingly and openly surrendered to you."

She stared deep into his vivid, green eyes. "With all that went on tonight, I did not have a chance to tell you exactly what I wanted to tell you." Christine reached down and pulled his warm hand into hers, "I cannot give you the love of a lover Erik, it is not mine to give." She pulled his ring from her finger and placed in tenderly in his palm, "My heart has belonged to Raoul for many years…but, I can give you the deep and abiding love of a friend, a best friend that will be there for you for every stage of your life; this is the love that I will give you."

Erik died a little with every word she said, as he stared at the glistening ring in his hand. How could he go from loving her obsessively, to caring for her only as a friend?

His strained words held the pain he was feeling, "I don't know if I can do that Christine…I have never had a true friend, other than Audrey; and she is more like an older sister." Erik sat erect and proud, but his voice was where his emotions surfaced, "No one has ever bothered to want to know me…especially women."

Christine once again caressed his cheek, "I give you my friendship Erik, knowing that you will find a woman that will love you with the same passion and strength that you love her with…" Christine smiled lovingly into his alluring eyes, "Face it Erik, you have been buried in the deepest caverns of the opera house for years, unseen by any human eyes…overseeing and protecting those who entertained you and made your work come to life."

A smile was playing about Erik's sensual mouth, something Christine could not remember ever seeing, and she found that it made him even more attractive, "Your point would be…" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

She admired his features before continuing, "You have never given women a chance to know you; you have no idea how they will react to you now, knowing that you are no murderer or sadistic, raving lunatic out to rob them of their virtue."

Erik laughed, full and hearty; and Christine grinned as the sound filled her heart with warmth. Erik shook his head at her logical statement, "You are correct Mademoiselle Daae, I have not given them the opportunity to witness my debonair personality and gaze upon my gnarled visage." His words were in jest, but there were still dark tones attached to them.

Christine heard everything and reacted to his doubts, "Give us females a chance Erik, there will be at least one that will issue you a challenge and spark that intellect in you; AND, she will fall madly, deeply, and shamelessly in love with you."

Erik did not believe a word of it, but a deeply hidden part of him longed for her words to be true. He found that as he got older, the only thing he longed for was a family. At least now, he had a friend in Christine, but his desire was growing almost to the point of being uncontrollable. He did not know how much longer he could go without giving into the lust that wracked his body at times, and that thought disgusted him.

Christine sighed heavily, knowing that her next words would not please him, "Raoul has gone to clear your name." Erik visibly stiffened at the mention of Raoul, "As a nobleman, his word it accepted as indisputable and he knows you are innocent of all charges." Erik opened his mouth to object but Christine silenced him, "Let him do this Erik, he only does it because you allowed us to go free and because of the selfless act of saving the girls."

Erik was not happy, but he relented. Christine relaxed and smiled at him. He had replaced his mask and combed his raven hair. He was a devastatingly handsome now as he had ever been. He was still wearing the costume from _Don Juan_, which showed just a glimpse of the finely carved physic that he kept hidden from the world. Christine truly wished she could give him her love, and she knew that under different circumstances, she would have.

She would somehow make him understand that there were women, many women, who would be attracted to him. Just the sound of his voice sent hot coals of passion shooting through a woman's body and, before long; she was in love, without ever seeing his handsomeness.

Erik stifled a yawn and knew he needed to rest. He stood, bowed elegantly, and excused himself as he headed upstairs to the room he had used on many occasions while staying under Audrey's roof. He wrote a note of thanks to Raoul and bid everyone good night.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not even begin to claim that I know the history of the French Opera House in New Orleans, but I have done a tiny bit of research to know that this fits in with my story's timeframe rather well. The characters are my creation and therefore do not represent the real people involved in New Orleans opera scene during the 1870's.**

**Thanks to Pertie, Mlle.Fox, OperaLover, and Child of the Siene for my reviews. I am hoping you will enjoy this as much as you did "A Place in This World". This should prove to be an interesting journey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik (I wish), Christine, Raoul, Meg or Madam Giry; the rest of them are my creation.**

**GOOD INTENTIONS ARE NOT ENOUGH. We must make sure we have communicated them clearly and that they are understood.**

**From God's Best for Your Success**

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 4

_Three months ago, New Orleans, Louisiana _

"I will not tolerate this any longer…I quit!" The words were spat at everyone in the theater when Anton Bourbon stormed off in a rage.

The manager of the French Opera House, Roland Temple, and the orchestra director, William Garner, cast agitated looks at each other. Anton was a gifted and talented voice instructor, but he was self-centered, egotistical, and conceited.

Many times over the past two years he had cost them valuable rehearsal hours because of his demanding personality, and his unscrupulous ways with the women were front page news; this was not the kind of reputation Roland had been interested in creating when he purchased the French Opera House sixteen months ago.

William glanced at him and cleared his throat, "Should we go after him…or…"

Roland covered his face with his hands and just shook his head. What was he going to do? The winter season was coming and rehearsals would be starting in four months; now, he had to replace Anton…and quickly.

He could not very well go up to Mr. Drystle and tell him that they no longer had the means possible to complete the production on time. Peyton Drystle was not a patient man; he would withdraw his funding and it would all be over.

For several years now, the French Opera House had been the one place that young ladies could come and get quality voice training and dance instruction. The owners, financiers, and managers had all worked together to boost the reputation of the performers in the eyes of the public. They all wanted to be known as serious performers, not promiscuous people.

Women still had no place in the universities, but many were coming forward with the desire to get a major education; one to rival any male counterpart. These women needed a place of their own and Roland's predecessor, Thierry Bordeax, had been a very progressive thinking man. He had been blessed with a daughter, Karlie, and he made sure she was educated as well as any man.

Karlie had been his pride and joy; a brilliant student with exceptional intelligence and graceful, fluid movements. He had sent her and his lovely wife, Stella, to Europe when Karlie was three to learn from the best instructor he knew, Madam Audrey Giry.

Audrey Bassétt had married Thierry's university roommate, Henri Giry, after he had met her during a production at the Opera Populaire. She had been the Prima Ballerina that night, and they were instantly a couple. The courtship had not lasted long, and the marriage was over too soon after the premature death of Henri from an unknown ailment.

His death had left Audrey with an infant daughter, but she was an established ballet instructor and soon was able to provide for her and her infant daughter. She had stayed in contact with Thierry up until his sudden death 18 months ago.

Roland was at a loss for words. What was he going to do? It had taken months to find Mr. Bourbon and now, they were right back at square one. He took an add out in the paper and solicited around the other large cities, but after six weeks, he was convinced there was not one qualified vocal instructor in Louisiana. It did not take him long to deduce that Anton had blackballed the French Opera House and no one would work for him.

When the time came, Roland admitted defeat to Peyton Drystle.

Peyton Drystle was a memorable looking man, tall with distinguished good looks, late fifties. He had silver hair and intense hazel eyes. He regarded Roland with concerned interest, as the situation was made known to him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble you're having Roland, but I must think of my own investments. I must withdraw my funding." Peyton was genuinely disturbed by these turn of events, he knew there was great potential with the Opera House. "It is just business; I do hope you find a way to make this work."

"It has just been so difficult since the war, Peyton. People have not been interested in the arts until recently; there has been too much going on." Roland had seen a recent increase in public attendance and interest in the arts, but the War of the States had taken its toll.

Roland left that meeting feeling like the whole world had turned against him. It was time to take drastic measures and go to Europe. He would find Madam Giry and ask for her assistance in locating a voice instructor and possible financier.

He made his apologies to his staff and performers, letting them know that he was going to put every effort forth to be up and running in six months; until then, he encouraged them to seek employment elsewhere.

He caught the ship to Europe the next day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Audrey's house, present day, Erik's bedroom_

Erik had not anticipated the events of the evening turning out as they had. He had actually thought to be dead or in jail at this point; now, he had Raoul to thank for being a free man and having a cleared name.

Seeing Christine only hours after giving her into the arms of another man had made Erik's heart ache more than he thought possible. He had bared his heart and emotions to her and she had spit them back at him. His pride would not let her destroy him, but he also knew that he could not go on like this; acting as if he had never been in love with her.

He supposed he ought to be thankful that she wanted to be his friend; after all, beggars can't be choosers. But Erik knew that seeing her everyday or even once a week would be too much for him. He had tried his luck at love and had lost…game over.

Erik laid on the bed thinking about his next move. What was he going to do? He could safely say what he was NOT going to do…he was not going to love again…the price was just too high. No one wanted to be in love half way; and with him, it was always going to be half way…his half and no one elses.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine watched Erik walk away, feeling the heaviness his sadness left in her. He was so deserving of love, and she was determined to help him find it. He had never been around women and they had never been around him. It would be interesting to see just how easily he caught their attention.

"He's very attractive, isn't he?" Meg admitted.

Meg had never actually seen Erik until tonight and the shock of it was still sinking in. Bouquet had made him out to be a hideous creature that barely looked alive…Erik was the most "alive" man Meg had ever seen and he was potently attractive.

"But I can see what you mean. When I am near him, I can sense the darkness lurking just beneath the surface of his gentility," Meg breathed.

Meg was in awe of Erik, the man encompassed every personality trait that the Phantom was known to have; the temper, the obsessive behavior, jealousy, intolerance, genius, brilliance, the mask, and the "voice". But now, she knew that all of these were encased in a very attractive man.

Christine smiled at Meg. It was obvious that Erik's vast charm had not escaped Meg's notice. Meg wasn't much of a flirt until she found a man that truly sparked her interest, then she went into "flirt" mode.

"He is a very attractive man and he has no idea of this, nor would he believe you if you told him." Christine wasn't convinced that Erik would ever realize just how beautiful he was.

Meg furrowed her petite brow, "I made my interest known to him with a few well orchestrated flirtations, but he seemed completely oblivious to them. He simply said, 'If I was any other man, I would think you were flirting with me.'…what does he mean by that?"

Christine graced Meg with a gentle, hesitant smile, "I'm not sure I should be sharing this with you, Meg…he is as innocent as you and I."

Meg just stood there, completely shocked.

"I don't know the complete story of his horrible childhood, nor do I know the extent of the torture he suffered at the hands of the gypsies; but I do know that he was told repeatedly that he was no more than an animal." Christine looked into the earnest eyes of Meg.

"I pray that he will find love like he never dreamed existed…he deserves nothing less." Christine sniffed back the tears as they threatened. "From what your mother tells me, he was told he was not worthy of human love or compassion…he has never known the romantic touch of a woman."

Meg smiled mischievously and nudged Christine, "I am certain that being in the public eye, as he is right now, he will not escape with his innocence for much longer."

"Meg!" Christine gasped with a huge grin on her face, "You should not say such things!"

Meg just giggled and stared at Christine with impish eyes as she responded, "Well, someone should, the man is a major work of art!" Meg was intrigued as well as impressed. Erik could have appeased his manly desires with any number of prostitutes or willing ballet rats…he never did.

With that last statement, Meg winked at Christine and left to head upstairs to bed.

Christine was staying downstairs in the guest room, next to Audrey's room. She hoped that Raoul had had no problem finding a hotel room for the night; after all, it was very late.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meg approached the door of Erik's room with trepidation. She felt she owed him an apology; but she was not sure why.

She knocked lightly on the door, awaiting an answer. Erik answered a few seconds later. He had been reclining in bed reading a book and did not have a shirt on.

"Little Giry…is there something you needed?" Erik asked, not indicating any emotion.

Meg's mouth went completely dry at the sight of Erik's muscular, toned chest. It had just the right amount of hair spread across it. Erik noticed her line of sight and immediately became self-conscience of his body.

"Excuse my state of undress, I was not expecting company." Erik bowed his eyes to the floor as he spoke, hoping she did not see his remorse. He moved aside to allow her into his room.

"Erik, please just call me Meg…" She insisted as she ambled up to him. "…and you have nothing to apologize for…you have a magnificent chest."

Erik quirked his perfect brow at her obvious interest in his chest and watched as an unknown look passed across her pert features.

Erik gave her a suspicious look, careful not to pay a great deal of attention to how well her young, lithe, dancer's body filled the outfit she wore. When it all boiled down, he was a hot-blooded man who reacted to an attractive woman the same way every other man did. He had diligently tried to ignore Audrey's daughter as the years had past…she was forbidden ground.

He knew that Audrey would never approve of his monster hands touching her daughter in any way…so he left her alone. This did not change the fact that he found her attractive.

"You should not be in here Meg…is there something you needed?" Erik tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, "I was getting ready for bed."

He turned from her to face the bed and Meg admired the back of him with as much admiration as she did the front. His back was laden with ragged scars, but they did not hinder the muscles that rippled over his broad shoulders and tapered waist. Meg knew her jaw was hanging open; she could not help it. The man had a marvelous body.

Almost without her being aware of it, Meg moved to where he stood and pressed a feathery touch to the scars on his shoulder blades. Erik stiffened at the contact, and wrenched his body away from her exploring hand.

His eyes were dark and elusive as he spoke though clenched teeth, "I beg or your pardon, Meg. I forgot my state of undress…forgive me please, if I have offended you."

There was physical evidence that made it known how much her closeness affected him. Meg was aware of Erik's interest also, and found that knowledge oddly reassuring. He moved away from her as if she were robbing him of his oxygen.

If Erik had been the animal that Bouquet had made him out to be, he would have acted on his arousal…but he did not, and instead, averted his eyes from her as she scrutinized his reactions.

Meg was certain she had seen tears in his beautiful eyes, but he had gotten adept at hiding them, "You did not offend me Erik, I'm sorry if I startled you." Meg noted the rejected look she saw spring up in Erik's eyes. "How did you get those scars?"

Erik did not feel obligated to tell her, but he knew she meant well, "When I was a child, my father would beat me with a rope and then the actions were repeated when I was a captive in the gypsy camp."

Erik saw what he knew to be pity jump into Meg's eyes. He hated it when people pitied him. Meg fought back the tears, but several escaped and rolled down her soft cheeks, "I am sorry Erik…sorry for how the world has treated you…but even more sorry for all of the hateful, ugly things that the ballet and chorus girls said about you…me included."

Meg hung her head and allowed the tears to flow without hindrance. She had never even considered the fact that Bouquet had no idea what he was talking about, or that this "Phantom" even existed; to find that he did exist and was very much human made Meg's heart ache for him. He had heard everything that was said about him.

Erik straightened his shoulders and put a mask of mock confidence on, "It was a long time ago, I am over it." Which was a lie; every night, Erik's nightmares prevented him from a decent nights sleep.

Erik walked over to the door of his room and opened it; it was time for Meg to go before he began to like her being there.

"Good night, Meg." Erik stated without turning to her. Meg knew he was hurting…she just prayed that the women who would take that hurt away would come into his life soon. She found herself wishing it could be her.

As she passed by him, she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Good night, Erik…you really are a very handsome man." She stayed just long enough to see his eyebrow go up.

OOOOOOOOOO

Erik wondered what game Meg was playing. He knew there was no way that she found him the least bit desirable. It did not really matter; before long, he would in a new place hiding from humanity all over again.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the kind words, it seems that you all agree that this sounds like a good story. I do hope that I do not disappoint any of you.**

**Note: For those who are not familiar with my Erik; he has no need of a wig. His hair is normally slicked back, like we see it in the movie; however, we are going to see him change his image over a period of time. His hair is raven black and will be down to the bottom of his neckline.**

**For the sake of the story line and my personal preference, both of his eyes are perfect, no scarring. His mask could not cover that realistically, so we will just do away with that. To the naked eye, there are no visible signs on his face that give away his injuries.**

**Enjoy…**

**ONLY DEEPLY SECURE PEOPLE WITH A STRONG, POSITIVE SELF-IMAGE DARE TO ADMIT THAT THEY TOO NEED TO GROW AND CHANGE.**

Pearls of Power, Robert H. Schuller

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 5

_The next morning…_

"I know it's him, Newton…there are too many similarities for it not to be him." Antoine Tournier, Police Chief, was standing in his office with his captain concerning the man that Raoul de Changy had vouched for yesterday.

Captain Newton stared at the man before him, "I understand Chief, what would you have me do?"

Tournier regarded Newton with determined eyes, "I need you to go to Madam Giry's home tomorrow and ask Erik to come to police headquarters; tell him that someone needs to see him."

"Yes sir, Chief." Captain Newton just wanted this whole "Opera Ghost" and "Phantom of the Opera" fiasco to end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik was up early and out the door before sunup. He needed to get to the opera house and retrieve any salvageable items from his previous home. He had thought he would never see most of it again; now he had the chance to be more specific with the items he decided to save.

There were not that many people up and about this time of the morning, so he was able to move from place to place virtually undetected, which was fine by him…he hated people looking at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Madam Giry made a simple breakfast for everyone in her house. She enjoyed cooking; she had never really had much of a chance through the years to perfect the art of cooking, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Raoul knocked on the door early, anxious to be with Christine once more. He was still slightly unsettled about the idea of Erik being in such close proximity, but Christine assured him that Erik was every bit a gentleman.

Audrey approached both of them in the foyer, "Erik left a note stating that he would be at the opera house retrieving any personal items that could be saved." Audrey's eyes took on a far-away, melancholy look, "It was the only home he knew…"

Christine knew that pain in Audrey's eyes; she felt it too. Erik had lost so much in his life; and now, he had lost the only home he had known and the only woman he had ever loved. Christine ached for him.

"Will he let love into his heart again, Audrey?" Christine looked completely lost. "I have to trust that he will or I will not be able to live with myself."

Audrey led them both to the kitchen as she spoke, "Erik is a strong, hardened man who will not go gently into the night. It will take an equally strong willed and determined woman to show him, though he loved once and lost, he deserves to try again."

Raoul and Christine sat down at the kitchen table. Christine was not certain that her question had been answered; but Audrey was not done answering.

"When love comes to Erik, he will have to be convinced that it is his…and his alone…he will not take what is not freely and willingly offered." Audrey's eyes were sparkling and hopeful, "But when he is convinced…nothing will keep him from it."

Christine smiled at the assurance of Erik's tenacity. He was a most formidable man in every aspect of his personality and she knew he could easily win the heart of a woman…if he would just allow himself to do just that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roland had been there; the night that the Phantom had claimed his woman and escaped beneath the opera house. He had seen the chaos that ensued and witnessed the horrible sight of that beautiful structure burning.

What a tragic love story this all turned out to be. He had not had a chance to find Madam Giry in all the excitement, so he rented a room for the night and waited for light of day.

Roland reflected on the music and pageantry of the opera, _Don Juan Triumphant._ It had been magnificent…he had never heard anything like it. He had been most upset at the interruption they had experienced. Maybe he could find a copy of it and perform it in New Orleans.

When morning rolled around, Roland found himself seeking the home of Madam Giry. He knew approximately where she resided, it would only take a little bit of time.

Two hours later, Roland stood in front of her door with his nerves on edge. Would she help him? After all, it had been years since she last saw him. He rapped lightly on the door while praying that she would help him.

Audrey heard the knock and responded in good time. She stood aghast at the man in front of her. This could not be Roland? The man was in the states running his own opera house, last she heard.

"Roland, is that you?" Audrey chirped, not really believing that it could be him.

"Yes Audrey, it is me." His simple words caused her to hug him gently.

She invited him in and showed him to the parlor. Small talk commenced and that is all they discussed for two hours. How was the family? How is your job…this, that, and the other.

"So Roland, you did not travel across the sea for two months to ask me how my job is doing…how is Karlie." Audrey inquired with confidence.

Roland smiled a hesitant smile and then watched as Christine and Raoul walked in. He recognized her from the opera house and immediately arose to give her a bow and hand kiss.

"Miss Daae, it was indeed an honor to hear your exquisite voice last night; I have never heard such quality." Roland cooed.

Audrey introduced him to Raoul and Christine. Roland turned once again to Audrey, "Karlie is doing well, she is the dance instructor and choreographer at my opera house in New Orleans…she is…indispensable." Pride gleamed in his eyes as he talked of her.

He reluctantly changed the subject, coming back to Christine's obvious vocal gift.

"You are not looking for a place to perform are you? I have an opera house that would come alive with a talent like you." Roland thought about the possibilities of having a voice with that much talent.

Raoul decided it was time to put this to rest, "Ms. Daae is to be my wife, Mr. Temple. She will not be performing in the Opera anymore." Raoul saw the disappointment cover Christine's face. "You know that my family will not approve Christine…we have discussed this…" Raoul turned his eyes to Roland, "…she will be the wife of a nobleman…it would be unacceptable."

Roland bowed his eyes, "That is too bad…the opera has lost a true star."…Roland thought for a minute and then seemed to have an idea, "Ms. Daae, I understand your choice; but if I may, could I inquire as to who your instructor was?"

Christine thought of Erik and knew, for the first time, how much it must hurt him that she was throwing away the gift he so articulately and selfishly gave her. She was tossing the years he devoted to her voice back at him…he must be greatly hurt.

Christine smiled, trying to hide the pain she was feeling, "Certainly, my voice was inspired and coached by Erik, the Phantom of the Opera."

The shocked look on Roland's face inspired Christine to tell him the story of Erik, with a little bit of help from Madam Giry. Before the day was over, he had a full understanding about who Erik was and the reasoning behind his actions.

Roland sat in his chair, stunned at the life this man had led, and even more stunned at the musical genius he was. He simply had to have him as his instructor.

"Since it appears that he is out of work and I am in need of a vocal instructor, do you suppose he would be willing to go across the sea and work for me?" Roland was amazed at the ease he was having so far, he was expecting this to take longer.

Audrey lifted a speculative look to Roland, "Erik is also a perfectionist, Roland…if you are seeking a more mild mannered man than this Anton was, you may be disappointed." Audrey was smiling, despite herself, "Erik is anything but mild mannered."

"Is he egotistical, spoiled, womanizing, or conceited?" Roland watched as Audrey shook her in the negative to each attribute. "I doubt very much that he will be the headache that Anton was. Besides, the truly gifted are eccentric and peculiar…they are on a whole different level than we are." Roland smiled as he saw the uncertainty arise in Audrey's eyes, "Don't worry so much Audrey…I want only the best for my opera house; and if you say this…Erik…is the best you have ever known…than I want him working for me."

Audrey shrugged her concerns aside and smiled, "He IS the best Roland. Christine's voice can attest to that."

Christine shifted under his appraising eyes. Roland needed to question her about Erik's technique, "When he was giving you lessons, Ms. Daae, did he ever make advances on you or ravish you in any way?"

Christine held her chin proudly and defended Erik, "He is a perfect gentleman Mr. Temple. He has been teaching me since I was seven, and up until a few months ago, he never showed himself to me." Christine watched as a brow lifted and confusion set in.

"He remained a mystery to me. He used only his voice to teach me and guide me. He is ashamed of his appearance, though he need not be, and does not wish to offend people; so he taught me while staying in the shadows…out of harms way." Christine's voice trailed off in a swarm of memories.

Roland looked shocked, "What do you mean by 'he's ashamed of his appearance'? Is he some horrible looking man that will scare all of my potential stars?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I am being talked about behind my back?" Erik's deep, resonating voice sounded from the doorway.

His eyes held a hint of mistrust and betrayal in them when he spied Christine and Raoul talking to a strange man about someone who looked horrible and scared people…Erik could only assume they were talking about him.

Roland was in awe. The man's speaking voice was eerily beautiful and held a hypnotic quality that very few voices could boast. He found himself approaching Erik's staunch figure with trepidation.

Erik glowered down at the plump man, but found that the eyes he stared into were honest and chaste.

"I can only gather that you are looking for me, I am the only one around here who looks horrible and scares people." Erik injected, hoping the pain did not come out in his voice.

Roland smirked at the tall, dark man and took a few moments to assess him. He was immaculately dressed, fashionably tall, strikingly good-looking, articulate in his speech, and, from what he had been told; a brilliant musician, composer, architect, designer, magician, and artist.

"You must be Erik." Roland threw a chubby hand out for Erik to grasp in greeting. Roland noticed the long, elegant fingers that obviously were adept at playing the piano.

"I am. Who, if I may ask, are you?" Erik was forever formal, but he was also intrigued.

Roland smiled an uncertain smile. He could physically feel the power this man possessed. He was a foreboding and dangerous figure, but Roland was not going to back down.

"I am Roland Temple, owner and operator of the French Opera House in New Orleans, Louisiana." Roland's voice did not sound as confident as he intended it to.

The man before him had a most intimidating stare and his eyes were deep set and haunted. He certainly did not want to get on his bad side for any reason. Roland could see the years of excruciating agony this man had endured in every inch of his body.

His stance was predatory, as if ready to fight at the first indication of confrontation. His movements were graceful and lithe as if he had trained his body to move like a prowling cat. His eyes scanned the face of his "victim" for any sign of fear or mistrust, just ready to attack if need be.

"I have never heard of it…but then…I have never been to the states." Erik bowed his head, acknowledging his respect for a fellow opera player.

Erik regarded him as harmless and focused his eyes on Audrey. He had not had a very easy day, and things were about to get really interesting.

"You may want to answer your door in a few minutes Audrey" Audrey quirked her eyebrows in interest as he said the next statement, "I was followed." Erik's prophetic statement sent chills up Audrey's back.

"Followed?…By whom?" Audrey questioned with panic in her voice.

Erik took a seat in the tall-backed chair just inside the door and waited. "My thinking is…that they are the police." His eyes circled the room and all eyes were on him.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy to see most of my past readers returning for this story. It is really flowing easily now, I was having problems earlier, when I tried to do the fantasy think, but this is coming along nicely.**

**I hope I gain more readers. Thank you for your time.**

**Enjoy…**

**If you want to live long, don't try to do everything yourself.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 6

Police Chief Tournier and Inspector Newton stood in Madam Giry's foyer, inspecting the faces before them. Erik was nowhere to be seen, having been instructed to leave the room until they were able to determine what this was all about.

Audrey was staring the men down, irritation and concern written all over her staunch features. She was very protective of Erik and did not want to see him hurt.

"We were not following him for the reasons you think, madam. The charges against him have been dropped at the insistence of the Viscount and the evidence he presented." Chief Tournier stated.

"Then why have you followed me chief?" Erik came from the back of the house and the faces of both men went deathly white…they stood in the presence of a legend. This man had manipulated and coerced some of the strongest figures they knew into submission. He was not to be underestimated.

Tournier turned toward the very impressive figure before him. Behind the mask, he saw the face of the boy he had rescued all those years ago. That boy had become an embittered and powerful man with no idea of his father's identity. Today, Antoine would make the records right.

"If I may, please allow me to state my reasons in a more comfortable setting." Tournier knew this could take a while and felt that they should be sitting down.

When they were all seated in the living room, Tournier turned his eyes to Erik and took a deep breath.

"This is a personal matter Monsieur Clairvaux, you may want to have this conversation in private." Tournier noticed Erik's bewildered look at the use of a last name when referring to him.

"I will explain everything." Antoine raised his hand in yield, assuring him.

Erik regarded all the faces before him; Roland was a friend of Audrey's and, therefore, must be legitimate. He smiled hesitantly, "These people are the closest thing I have to a family…they may stay."

"You may not remember me Erik, but twenty years ago I cut the ropes that bound you to the rock walls of the cellar your father had confined you to." Tournier watched as Erik's eyes perked and his chin elevated in interest.

"The mansion was disintegrating around us and you made a running leap for freedom as soon as your hands were free." The chief searched the face of the man before him, looking for any indication of recognition.

Erik did not remove his eyes from the face of the man before him. Although the years had made the features more worn and rugged, Erik could see the trusting, honest eyes of the first man to speak to him as though he were a human being…in seven years.

"You were the first person to speak to me and acknowledge me as human in seven years." Erik felt a strange wrenching in his gut, "I remember thinking that you were an angel sent from God to set me free…and then…you did."

Tournier leaned into Erik's stunned figure, "I looked for you for weeks at the instance of your aunt Camille, but I never found you."

Erik's head gave a slight jerk at the mention of an aunt. "I have an aunt?"

Tournier glanced down at his hands, looking for the right words, "She passed away two years ago, Erik." Erik felt tears come to his eyes for this woman who had fought for him; he wished he could remember her. Chief Tournier felt a kindred sadness engulf him as he watched the emotions on Erik's exposed side, he spoke again in broken tones, "She was my wife, Erik…as well as your aunt."

Erik did not know what to say to that. He saw the love that the chief had for his aunt written all over the older man's face; and even though Erik had no memories of this woman, he felt the emptiness of her loss profoundly.

"She never gave up on the belief that you were somewhere close and that you would eventually be found…she made sure that I was aware of all the facts concerning your parents and early childhood." Antoine got up from his chair and went to kneel before the formidable figure that was his nephew.

Erik lifted his searching eyes to those of this man who had suddenly become his only link to his past, "I know what my father was like…his memory is forever embedded in my mind…" Erik reached his fingers up and stroked the mask, "…and my face." Erik lifted tearing eyes to Antoine, "But I do not remember my mother." Erik felt his chest constricting as he mentioned the woman he would never know.

Antoine smiled. "Your mother was every bit as beautiful as my wife Erik…and she loved you with every fiber of her being."

Erik knew there was more to it than that, "What happened to her, Tournier? I need to know."

Antoine knew it would come to this, but that did not make it any easier. He left nothing out as he told Erik of the once brilliant and gifted man his father had been. He told of the marriage which had been envied by many all over France, and the bond the couple had shared. The story became very disturbing indeed, when Antoine told of the slow, meticulous destruction of Marcel Clairvaux's brilliant mind and athletic body.

The final note of horror came when he told Erik of the inhumane way Constance and her two daughters had perished and finally, the fate of his mother.

"We found her skeletal remains in one of the upper bedrooms…she had dehydrated and starved…it took weeks." Antoine almost gagged at the wave of nausea that overtook him.

Erik just sat, completely still except for the shamed tears that rolled down his face. His breathing was erratic and he felt hate, like none he had ever known, swelling up in his heart.

"I have that man's blood flowing through my veins…I truly am a monster." He stood and swept out of the room in one swift movement, leaving everyone stunned at the sheer loathing his voice had carried.

Antoine ran after the retreating figure of his nephew, "Erik…," he reached him and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, "…Erik," Erik halted suddenly and turned heated eyes to his uncle. "Erik, listen to me. Your father deserved what he had coming to him…he took his own drugs and experimented on himself…" Erik's rigid stance did not soften with the words

Tournier continued to hold his arm, "Erik…you're my nephew and you do not know how blessed I feel to have finally found you…I want you to understand that his insanity was as a result of a sexually transmitted disease." Erik turned searing eyes to Antoine.

Erik shook his head in understanding, "He had syphilis…he brutalized my mother, calling her a whore…and he was the one demoralizing himself." Erik stated through clenched teeth.

Antoine squeezed Erik's arm for emphasis, "You are not susceptible to his behavior…you were conceived before the syphilis entered his body."

Erik felt the need to breathe fresh air and take a brisk walk or bury himself in the softness of a woman. One of these was never going to happen, so he opted for the prior. His brash tone was heard as he exited the door, "I'll be back." and he was gone.

The others that had been present in the room were dumbstruck. What had just happened? The horrible events that Tournier had spelled out were more horrific than any of them had ever imagined. Erik could tell them about his years with the gypsies, and he knew that his face had been the handiwork of his father…he just did not remember much else; and who would want to.

Antoine hung his head to gather his thoughts before speaking. "He is the heir to the entire estate…and believe me…it is vast." Antoine pushed back his own tears, "Camille wanted him to have everything…she never touched it."

"He will not want anything to do with it, I can guarantee you that much." Audrey offered. "He will feel that the whole thing is tainted…I know him."

"His father was titled, knighted by the king…the title is not his, but the prestige that it carried is." He bent and lifted up the satchel he had carried in. "Here are all the documents that state he is the heir of the estate along with bank books and holdings…he is a very, very wealthy man."

Tournier and Newton went to the front door, ready to leave. Tournier turned to Raoul, shaking his hand, "Thank you for helping me find my nephew…I hope he will seek out my company some day."

The five figures in the doorway watched as the two policemen left. They were all thinking how this day had turned out to be very interesting and exciting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik walked the streets of Paris completely oblivious to the stares and whispers that were going on around him. He always drew a great deal of attention when he ventured into the public; but now, he was a free man with a cleared name, the looks and whispers took on a different tone.

The brutal story that his uncle had conveyed to him, made Erik's blood boil. He had known his father was a cruel and sadistic man, but he had not known the extent of it. He had thought there could be no more pain in his heart…but he was wrong.

He was Erik Xavier Clairvaux…what a strange development. He had a vast estate readily available; he had read the papers and heard the gossips. What was he going to do with it? He couldn't keep it…it just felt…soiled.

He walked and walked, ignoring the numerous propositions he received, now he had even more reason to stay clear of prostitutes; but his body yearned for release. For the first time in his life, Erik actually considered satiating his pain within the soft, inviting folds of a prostitute's body…but he knew he would hate himself for doing it…even more than he already did.

He turned up his collar, resisting the cooling air; thankful that the briskness of the night would appease his body's hunger.

It was drizzling out; a light, cleansing rain, and Erik looked to the heavens. He sat in the middle of a park and removed his mask, uplifting his face toward the heavens. For the first time in his life, he felt the loving eyes of his mother looking down on him…and he thanked her for loving him. For some reason, that knowledge made life a little easier to bear.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have personally answered everyone, but a group hug and big "thank you" are in order….THANK YOU**

**Note: This Erik will be slightly different from my Erik in "A Place in This World". Erik Clairvaux is a little more impish and flirtatious; not quite the "proper" gentleman (wink)!**

**Enjoy **

**It is foolish to reject criticism. In order to improve, we need to know what needs improving.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 7

The lone, tall figure moved undetected through the rain toward his destination. His clothing was soaked and his hair was dripping, but he cared not. The only rational thing to do was get out of Paris, and quickly.

He silently keyed the door and entered the hall, taking careful consideration to remove his cloak and hat in such a way as to avoid dripping water on the floor. He heard familiar voices drifting to his ears from the kitchen and proceeded toward them. Apparently, they were unaware of his return.

Erik recognized the now familiar voice of Roland Temple, why was that man still here? He hid in the shadows, listening to the already engrossing conversation.

"So he is now as wealthy, if not more so, than you…correct Viscount?" Roland asked, unintentionally goading the younger man. Roland was astounded at the wealth that Erik possessed.

Why were Christine and Raoul still here? Was there ever going to be any peace for his weary soul and broken heart?

Raoul laughed uneasily and was ready to debate Roland's statement, when Erik interrupted, "Why is it, that when I come up on you people, you are always discussing me…have you nothing better to do?" Erik's voice was drenched with mirth and light-hearted sarcasm, but darkness rested just beneath the surface.

Audrey signed inwardly, relieved that Erik had returned and seemed to be in good spirits. He was a stunning figure indeed, hair hanging wet and untidy about his stately features, dark eyes sparkling beneath long lashes. She went up to him and hugged his strong frame, something she very seldom did; he always seemed to pull away.

Although he stiffened under her affection, he seemed less rigid than usual; maybe the walk in the rain had purged his soul of just a few years of the agony that resided there, allowing him to let his guard down just a little.

He avoided eye contact with Christine and Raoul, preferring to be aloofly friendly, and concentrated his focus on Roland as Audrey disentangled herself from his tall frame.

"Am I correct in the knowledge that you are acquainted with Audrey in some way?" Erik asked, with inimitable formality.

Roland was thrilled that Erik opened up the conversation, "Yes, her husband and my predecessor were room mates at the university. I studied under Thierry Bordeaux for years, perfecting my managerial skills and building my clientele, as well as learning as much as I could about music and its language."

Audrey's voice injected, "I had the honor and privilege of teaching Thierry's only daughter to dance several years ago…my goodness, has in been eighteen years?" Audrey could not believe how fast time had flown by, "She is…the most gifted ballerina I have ever seen…her abilities are innate. It is breathtaking to watch her." Audrey's eyes lit up with the same glow that invaded her eyes every time she talked about her gifted students. "She was only three-years-old at the time, but her future was quite promising."

Erik thought back to the time that Audrey was speaking of and remembered a beautiful raven-haired girl under Audrey's watchful eyes. Erik had just begun residing in the lair, so he must have been about eleven.

She had been training for three years by the time Erik came to the opera house. He remembered the gracefulness and maturity of her moves…she was well advanced for a child so young. He had thought her the most beautiful child he had ever seen.

"You remember her, don't you Erik?" Audrey's searching voice and eyes rested on Erik.

"Yes, I believe I do." was all he said.

Roland watched Erik with hooded eyes. This man would be such an asset to his company. His professionalism was unsurpassed and his talents were unmistakable.

Erik turned his eyes to Roland, anxious to hear this man's reasons for traveling the distance he had come. "What brings you to Paris Mr. Temple? We have many sights and wonders for travelers to enjoy…for which of these did you come?"

Roland swallowed his nervousness and told his story, "The War of the States has taken its toll on the arts, especially the theater. The populace is recovering from losses that no one could have foreseen." Roland had not personally lost anyone close to him, but he knew some who had.

Erik noticed the satchel that his uncle had left. He bent down and brought it to him. He pulled the contents out and perused the face of each sheet of paper, and looked through each financial book, while still listening to every word Roland said.

"My vocal instructor and financier have both left me without the means to carry on." Roland slouched his shoulders and his eyes clouded over. "I was not sure what to do…I searched the local and surrounding area, and then I searched the other states for replacements, but none were found."

Roland tried not to sound desperate, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "My funds have depleted and I am at my wits end." He lifted his earnest eyes to Erik, hoping that his genius would catch the meaning hidden in their grey depths.

It took all of two seconds for Erik to grasp the depth of the situation. He looked up from his bankbooks, "If you came to Paris seeking replacements, you have probably come to the right place; there are many gifted musicians and rich patrons ready to make names for themselves." Erik stated, noncommittally.

Roland squirmed slightly in his chair, "I did not come here with anyone in mind…I had hoped that Audrey would have some suggestions."

Audrey quickly lifted her head at the mention of her name, "I do have a suggestion…but this person means a great deal to me." Audrey was looking at Christine with an unreadable expression on her face. "His vocal adeptness and quality are unsurpassed and his teaching abilities gave Christine the voice that could have easily been the next shining star of the opera."

All eyes fixed on Erik whose face was completely blank. Surely, she did not expect that this American would be so desperate as to employ the Phantom of the Opera?

"Audrey, I appreciate your vote of confidence, but I am certain that Mr. Temple would prefer someone whose background is not laced with abuse, neglect, and fits of rage." Erik offered, without lifting his eyes.

Roland chuckled lightly, his rotund belly jiggling slightly, "On the contrary, Monsieur Clairvaux, you are exactly the person I am hoping will accept the position."

"You know about my background, you see my ugliness…and still you wish for me to come and instruct your singers?" Erik was very seldom surprised, but surprised he was.

Roland tried to contain his excitement at the prospect of working with his man, "Personally, I find you delightful. You are not conceited or egotistical; you are exceptionally talented and completely unassuming about your appearance, although…from what I understand about women, you are definitely an attractive man."

Erik wrinkled his forehead, and Roland could have sworn he saw genuine humor in those deep eyes, "Well, I don't know what women you are used to dealing with, but French women would not agree with you." Erik stated with gentle affirmation, leaving no room for discussion.

Roland wisely changed the subject, "Will you do me the honor of working with me Erik? I could really use your expertise and influence." Roland prayed that it did not sound like he was begging, even though he was.

Erik was deep in thought, weighing the pros and cons about moving stateside. He really had nothing of his own to take with him. All that he had was related to his past…a past he was trying to leave behind.

What did he have to hold him to Paris…or even Europe? Nothing. He had vast wealth which had just become more vast with the receipt of his inheritance. He knew that Roland was in need of a financier also…

Erik allowed a rare smile to grace his handsome face, "I have recently come into more money than I know what to do with, Monsieur Temple…I can think of nothing I would rather do with it than invest it in the French Opera House, New Orleans, Louisiana." Erik folded the books up and laid them neatly on the table.

Roland felt tears coming on. He had never dreamed that Erik would wish to be his financier also. This was an oddity, but one that he could easily deal with.

"It would be my honor Erik, to both work for you, as my financier; and have you work for me, as my vocal instructor and composer." Roland once again produced his hand for Erik to shake; which he did. "This is to the start of a great friendship and partnership." Roland said while still grasping Erik's hand and grinning.

Christine and Audrey looked on, both with looks of complete shock. In a matter of a few minutes, they had lost Erik…he would be leaving them; possibly, forever.

"Your tenacity inspires me Monsieur Temple, I am anxious to work with you if you approach every project with such passion." Erik was impressed with Roland's determined nature. Not many men would have traveled half way across the world to find the perfect person for a job.

"Please Erik, call me Roland…we are going to be partners." Roland could not stop smiling.

"Would tomorrow morning be too early to leave? I am eager to start fresh in a new place." Erik asked, not even thinking that others might not be so anxious for his departure.

Roland agreed and stood to excuse himself. "I find myself about to drop from exhaustion. If you will excuse me…I think I will turn in for the evening." Roland shook everyone's hand and gave Audrey a big hug and thank you. When he got to Erik, he clapped him on his broad shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow morning around ten; how does that sound?"

Erik nodded his agreement and Roland was out the door. Erik turned from shutting the door to see all three females regarding him with sad eyes. Whatever was the problem?

"We will miss you Erik…how can you not know that?" Audrey stated, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Erik could not remember ever witnessing a time when a woman cried for him. Christine had cried in his lair, but that had been from fear and for Raoul.

Erik chuckled at her honesty, "I am sure that you will find another dark, brooding, grumpy old man to take my place…I am quite forgettable."

Erik moved to pass them, but Christine put her hand to his chest and stopped him. Erik stiffened from her touch, feeling the heat of her palm radiate through to his reclusive skin. Meg and Audrey stopped briefly, but after seeing the pleading in Christine's eyes, they left.

He lifted his doleful eyes, "I cannot do this Christine…the more I dwell on it, the more I know…I cannot be subjected to your presence in my life, even if it is only a day or two a week.." Erik's kissable lips were trembling, "I cannot just turn off my feelings for you…I wish I could." He intently looked into her eyes, "I need closure."

Erik gently pulled himself from her tender grasp; the weight of her hand on his chest causing him physical pain. "It is easy for you Christine, you have the love of a good man to sustain and lift you…" the smile on his face was sad and wrenching, "…but, as it has always been, there will never be anyone for me...and I grow weary of my own company."

Christine was shaking her head to the negative in response to Erik's prediction of loneliness, she reached up and caressed his cheek for the first time without provocation. "I know that I have never really told you this before, and I know that you will not believe me…"

Christine dropped her eyes briefly, "Coming from me, these words may be empty and meaningless to you." Christine again caressed his eyes with her own, "Just because I cannot love you as you wish I could, does not mean that I don't find you attractive, Erik; a woman would have to be blind to not find you attractive."

Erik did not react to her words, "Christine, I know my voice is attractive to you…it is the one attribute of mine that I would consider desirable…" Christine's look was one of complete shock. Again, he had completely misunderstood her meaning. Erik continued, "I make you this promise…I will not use it to manipulate and seduce anyone ever again."

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated that he kept misconstruing her words, "Erik, I find you physically desirable…that is what I was referring to. You are tall, muscularly built, a genius AND…extremely handsome…I have never seen eyes like yours, and your mouth is beautiful!" Her words were abrupt and straight forward, "And other women think so too…so don't go thinking you are not going to find love." She smiled genuinely and beautifully, "It will most likely find you!"

Erik did not believe a word she said. He knew where these words were coming from, Christine could not stand the thought that he might be upset with her, so she was appeasing his wounded self-image with words that she hoped he wanted to hear.

Erik moved away from her like a wounded animal, her touch suddenly becoming completely unbearable. "I am not angry with you or upset at you Christine…you do not need to tell me lies to get me to relinquish my anger. You made the decision that was expected…I cannot fault you for that." Erik could not read the look she was giving him and diverted his eyes elsewhere, "My life had gotten to the point where I had nothing to lose, I needed to relieve the burden from the heart that I never knew I had…" Erik's voice trailed off slightly, dropping to almost a whisper.

"When Raoul stepped into the picture, I got jealous…an emotion I had never felt or dealt with before." Erik let out a humorless chuckle, "I knew that I could never compete with him in physical beauty or as a titled gentleman, so I strong-armed my way…like the monster I am."

Erik bit back tears and fought the pain in his chest as he revealed his true intentions, "I never truly expected you to love me Christine; that would make me a fool…" Erik tried to keep the bitterness from coming forth, but his heart was aching profusely. "…but I had hoped you genuinely cared for me…maybe as a student or friend; I would have even accepted being thought of as a father figure…although I would have had rethink the way I felt about you…" he smiled languorously.

The image of Erik as a father figure caused her to chuckle; "fatherly" did not come anywhere close to describing how she felt about Erik. Christine could not understand why he refused to see the love in her eyes, or how much his impending departure hurt her. Of course, he was completely unfamiliar with women, especially women caring for him.

The chuckle left Erik cold; she was laughing at him. "I could never reach the level in anyone's eyes that would cause me to be worthy of any emotion but fear and hatred…I truly am sorry for ruining your life, Christine." His tone was stoic, "Perhaps my absence from it will allow you to live the life you have dreamed of with Raoul…excuse me."

With the last words, Erik left the room and Christine was left to reflect on when it was she had lost control of that conversation.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**Short chapter, but necessary.**

**Enjoy **

**Character is revealed in the little things – who you are when no one is watching.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 8

The next morning, Erik was again up earlier than anyone else was. He made his way to the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast for them all. He was a rather good cook, when he chose to eat.

He found the flour, eggs, sugar and vanilla and whipped up a large batch of pancakes. He fried bacon and sausage and even made buttermilk biscuits.

The household awoke to the heavenly smell and immediately made their way downstairs – one by one. Audrey was the first followed closely by Meg. Both women stood at the door amazed by the sight they saw.

Erik stood with his back to them flipping the pancakes. He had dressed casually this morning, in a style that nobody had ever seen him in, except him. He wore plain black breeches that fit him tightly, a white short-sleeved shirt and no shoes. His black hair was loose and hung down to the top of his collar.

Audrey and Meg quietly raked their eyes over the fine outline of Erik's wonderful body through the clothes he had on. Then, he turned around and caught them looking, but had no idea that he was the object of their adoring eyes, and not the breakfast he had prepared.

"What? I can cook you know. How do you think I have managed to survive all these years?" Erik retorted as Christine walked in followed by Roland.

Now, if they thought the backside of Erik was stare worthy; when he turned around, their mouths went agape and their hearts stopped beating. His shirt was half-open down the front, revealing a sculptured, washboard abdomen sprinkled with dark hair, broad shoulders that were no longer buried underneath layers of fine cloth, but were every bit as impressive without the added girth.

His jet-black hair was loose and wavy, framing his handsome face in an angelic manner, making him the dark, dashing, swashbuckling hero of the romantic novels that Christine and Meg read.

Every female in the room was awestruck by his beauty. Where had he been? They knew he was handsome…but this! He was breathtaking!

"If you continue to stare, I am going to have a complex about cooking…and we all know that the last thing I need, is another complex." Erik jested, smiling as he carried a plate full of fluffy, mouthwatering pancakes to the immaculately dressed table. He was completely unaware of the focus of their admiration.

All were seated at the table enjoying the breakfast when Raoul knocked on the door. Christine answered the door and showed him into the kitchen. Erik winced at the entrance of his adversary, not feeling at all comfortable with having him in the same room. Erik doubted he would ever be able to tolerate Raoul's presence; it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Of course, realistically, he knew there would always be someone better than him in the eyes of a woman…so he needed to get over this feeling of betrayal; he had done it to himself by thinking he could actually win the affections of a woman.

"Erik, I have to go purchase the tickets to get back to the states. Do you think you can be ready to go by 1 p.m.?" Roland was anxious to get going.

Erik felt his stomach lurch at the prospect of leaving France and all that he had ever known…but it had to be done. His tone was even as he answered, "Yes, I can be ready, I am not taking much with me."

Roland fetched his hat and cane, left the house, and headed for the train station. Erik turned to Audrey and released a burden, "I do not desire to keep the mansion and lands that were my parents. I intend to start new in America. I took the liberty of signing over the mansion and all lands to you, Audrey. You may do with it what you wish."

Audrey was speechless. Erik had just made her a very wealthy woman. There was not way to thank him for this remarkable gift.

"Erik, I cannot accept this…it is too much." Audrey breathed.

Erik lifted his hand to silence her. "Audrey, you gave me a chance to live when no body else would give me the time of day…I owe you everything." Erik's tone left no room for discussion.

She left her chair and approached his impervious figure. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist and hugged him gently to her. Erik had always tried to keep his distance from her, not giving into the brotherly love he felt toward her. But now, he felt she deserved to know the true depth of his feelings.

"Audrey, you have been like a sister to me since you rescued my scrawny hide twenty years ago. I love you deeply…I know I should have let you hear those words years ago…but they do not come easily." Erik returned her hug as he spoke, not seeing the large tears that inched down her cheeks.

"I know Erik…I love you too." Audrey said, trying to hide her tears by burying her face in his chest.

Erik heard the emotion in her voice and lifted her face so that he could look into her large, brown eyes. He placed a brotherly kiss upon her forehead, being unsure as to why that gesture brought a lump to his throat.

He pulled away from her went upstairs to put what few items he possessed in his bag. He had contacted his accountant earlier and asked him to bring the extent of his wealth to him along with the amount from his inheritance.

Oliver Pascal, Erik's accountant, stopped by about an hour later; he had never actually meant Erik in person before, and was anxious to make his acquaintance.

Erik sat beside him at the table going over the figures with him. Oliver noted that this mysterious man had quite a head for investment and figures; his wealth had increased drastically in the years that Oliver had been keeping the books.

"It would seem, Monsieur Clairvaux, that you are among the five wealthiest men in France, even without the mansion and lands…but may I add that you are the youngest man with this much money. Your fortune surpasses 800 million francs." Pascal was in awe at the sizable amount of Erik's wealth, and he was only 30 years old!

Erik did not seem impressed or disappointed; rather, he seemed stoic and unaffected by his wealth. Money had never really done him any good, so he did not allow it to rule his life.

"I will hate to lose you as a client Monsieur Clairvaux. You are a fair and wise man. Enjoy your new home." Oliver left Audrey's home wishing that Erik had asked him to be his personal accountant, but that did not happen.

Erik tucked all the paperwork and the bank check in his business satchel and finished packing. He would have to find an accountant and bank when he got to America. He had requested that Oliver bring him 100 thousand francs for the trip…with that request filled and his packing done, he was ready to go.

He headed downstairs and laid his bag by the door, ready to leave when the time came. He walked back into the parlor and sat down at Audrey's piano. His fingers tinkled across the keys, a delightfully light tune being the result. It was not a song, just some notes that Erik threw together to make sound…but the sound was remarkable.

Christine, Meg, and Audrey all stood mesmerized by the sound Erik was making, Roland came by and stood and listened. He was taken aback at the deft skill that Erik possessed; he had never heard such perfection.

Christine just stood there and cried…she would never hear this again nor see this marvelous man perform his heavenly music again. The loss was piercing…and personal. She knew that he was leaving mainly to get away from her and the memories he had of her.

She approached his strong back and gently touched his shoulder, feeling him stiffen at her touch, "Don't stop Erik…I have never heard anyone play like you do…you captivate me." Christine tried to sound steady, but her voice wavered.

Erik stood up and backed away from the piano, he looked at her through concerned eyes, "Why ever are you crying, child?" He looked at his pocket watch and noted the time…it was time for him and Roland to leave.

Christine wiped her eyes and sniffled. He was so…consuming and intoxicating. Her voice was cracking with emotion, "I will miss you Erik…you are my soul." Her tears were indolent and slow.

"Nonsense child, you will soon forget about me." Erik smiled weakly, "You will soon be so wrapped up in all the functions of being the wife of a nobleman, that you will have time for little else…besides, you gave up all that I gave to you, for love…" Erik bowed his head, noticing Raoul watching at the door, his voice filled with longing, "…and after having just a taste of what love is…I cannot blame you."

Erik pulled her to him for a rare, initiated hug and released her immediately… "Good-bye Christine…carve your own path, and make it worth all that you lose along the way." Erik turned from her, hugged Meg and Audrey briefly, having already said his good-byes to them, and left. He did not bother to say good-bye to Raoul, but did nod his head in retreat.

Three crying women and one lost man stood at the door and watched as Erik left their lives. Roland and Erik never looked back…the future waited.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my friends out there in review land…you are making my little heart happy.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **

**Corrinne Timberlake.**

**You were like a mother to me…**

**It hurts to know **

**that I will not see you again**

**this side of heaven;**

**but your generosity and love**

**will live on in my heart.**

**You were the epitome of a southern lady.**

**May your heavenly home**

**Be as open and inviting **

**As your earthly home was.**

**Born: Sunday, October 5, 1924**

**Homebound: Monday, November 21, 2005**

**YOU ARE LOVED.**

**Enjoy **

**We buy trouble when we let greed control us. Money should be our servant, not our master.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 9

_One month later, New Orleans, Louisiana – July, 1872_

The trip to America had been uneventful, but enjoyable. Erik and Roland discussed plans for the opera house and Erik presented him with ideas on how to improve acoustics and accessibility. Overall, they achieved a great deal and Erik began to feel as though he had finally gained a friend.

Arriving in New Orleans proved to be an exciting event, the city was alive with bustling people and merchants on every corner. Erik had never seen anything like it. The uncomfortable feeling of being in close contact with people was overwhelming to Erik and he wanted nothing more than to escape.

He had stayed to himself on the boat; seldom leaving the confines of his room. He ordered his meals delivered to him and, despite Roland's efforts, avoided contact with others.

Erik had promised himself that he would try to become a living, constructive member of the human race; but the effort was proving difficult. His instincts told him not to trust anyone…and his instincts had never failed him.

The first order of business was to procure a banker and an accountant. Erik needed to secure his funds and obtain living quarters as soon as possible. He had not carried very much with him, choosing to travel light and buy whatever he needed when he arrived.

The Merchants Bank of New Orleans had the finest reputation in all of Louisiana, and Erik stepped out of there with a great feeling. He had been impressed with the professionalism and business etiquette of the owner, and after two hours of deliberations, they had his business.

Roland took him to the home of Bradley Chandler, the accountant he had heard so much about. The house was adequate and ornate, a design that Erik could appreciate. The door was answered by a tall, robust, blond with lively brown eyes. She smiled a very businesslike smile and invited them in.

"We are looking for Mr. Bradley Chandler, I have heard a great deal about his reputation as an accountant." Roland stated, "My business partner is need of the services of a personal accountant."

Erik nodded at the young woman and she smiled at him, it wasn't a flirtatious smile, just a friendly one. She did not seem especially curious about him or his mask, and Erik wasn't sure if this made him thankful or cautious.

"Bradley Chandler is a pseudonym for Dominique Chandler. She is the actual accountant…but few people want a woman as their accountant." The young woman said, pointedly.

Erik's voice resounded, deep and smooth, "I don't care if she is a woman or not, I only care that she is an excellent business person." Erik stated stoically, "She, however, may not wish to deal with me…most women find me repulsive."

The woman looked surprised at his statement, but her tone was controlled and even, "I find that hard to believe, Mr…" she had turned and was walking into the house.

Erik realized that he had not introduced himself, "I am Erik Clairvaux…I just moved here from Paris." He bowed low and just as he did, she whirled around and her skirt swept across his face, removing the mask and knocking it several feet away from him. Erik was in a panic. His hand immediately dropped its contents and went to cover his face.

The woman was immediately surprised at the quick, but graceful movements that Erik used to cover himself. She moved forward and pried his hand from his face, examining it as if she were a doctor. Her eyes held no malice and she smiled understandingly into his face.

Erik was holding his temper in check, knowing that it would not be a good thing to fly into a rage with this woman. He needed to find an accountant and she was the one who could help do that. He calmed his racing heart and allowed her to remove his hand from his horrid face.

"Well, Mr. Clairvaux, I find that hard to believe, but then…I am not like most women." The woman said, without grimacing away from him in any way.

Erik had forgotten what it was she was commenting on as the woman led them to a friendly looking room and the servant bought tea. He retrieved his mask and followed in stunned silence.

"I am Dominique Chandler…what may I help you with?" The woman stated, matter-of-factly.

Although he was intrigued by her obvious intelligence, Erik's senses were on alert. His mask coming off had disturbed his already sensitive nerves and he felt exposed.

He put his reserves aside and determinedly retrieved the papers that contained his vast holdings and the extent of his fortune. Ms. Chandler sat perusing the papers and every now and then would let out a, "hummmm", when she came upon an interesting figure.

"It would seem, Mr. Clairvaux, that you are a very wealthy man. My salary is not cheap, but I am certain that you can afford it, should you choose to employ me." Ms. Chandler stated with a smile and a wink.

Erik agreed to pay her five hundred dollars a month plus any expenses she may incur. He left her with a list of his expenses and promised to keep her updated on any changes. He scheduled Tuesday afternoons as a time to meet and discuss any transactions for the week and any anticipated changes.

"Will you be seeking a place of residence, Mr. Clairvaux?" Dominique asked.

"Not at the present time, I will be residing in the opera house until such a time that I grow weary of the activities." was the straightforward answer.

The bid her good night and headed back to the opera house. They dropped Roland off at his house and the carriage carried Erik back to the opera house. Erik found himself exhausted and was pleased to have been offered the opportunity to live in the opera house, at least for a little while.

He entered the first room he came upon and was surprised by the size. It was the size of a small apartment in Paris. The air smelled fresh and clean, a vast improvement over many of the rooms at the Populaire, they tended to smell musty.

After bathing, Erik decided to go to bed; he had decided to forego putting any belongings up until tomorrow. He made his way to the bed, which was a bit rumpled, and pulled down the covers, a heavenly scent made its way to his nose; vanilla and magnolia, that is what it smelled like; the sheets were saturated in this wonderful scent. Erik sank down into the sheets and was immediately asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karlie Lorraine Bordeaux was returning from her job of washing, scrubbing and cleaning clothes and houses. She worked with a different family every night of the week, making sure that the children were kept clean and shiny, the meals were cooked, and the house was in order. Karlie loved the children…they were the only reason she kept going.

Karlie refused to stay under the same roof as any of the families. The husbands all had wandering eyes and even more wandering hands. She resided in the opera house and traveled to the areas she needed to be to do her work.

She had had enough of groping handed men and crude remarks; she was a performer in the opera house as well as being the dance instructor and choreographer. Were there any men out there who did not take liberties unless invited? She did not think so…all the good ones were taken, and those that weren't, weren't interested in women.

She wanted a family, just like any other woman her age...but she was not willing to settle for just some Joe Schmoe from down the street who would cheat on her and drink himself into a stupor every night.

Karlie was contemplating the attributes of her prince charming as she entered her room and crawled into bed without removing her clothes or turning up the light. She was totally exhausted.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Erik could not quite put his finger on what was wrong. He did not sleep good most of the time anyway, but he had been in a deep sleep a few minutes ago but was jolted out of it by something.

He shifted to turn over and felt a long, sinewy arm wrapped around his waist and a very feminine frame pressed against his back. With a panicked breath and prowess that would make a lion jealous, he leapt from the bed and stood beside it, breathing heavily.

Karlie bolted upright at the sudden movement next to her and was terrified by the deep, menacingly beautiful voice that seemed to emanate from the darkness, "Mademoiselle, do you make it a habit of crawling into bed with strangers?"

"Who are you, you beast; and what are you doing in my bed?" Karlie demanded, pulling the sheets up to cover herself, forgetting that she was fully clothed.

The voice seethed in reply, "Beast indeed…and you have disturbed my slumber. I have been resting in this bed since five minutes to nine, and believe me; you were not in it when I lay down." The voice dripped with sarcasm. "I believe I would have remembered soliciting the services of such a fetching woman to share my bed."

Karlie was angry more than scared. How dare he presume that she is a common street whore that followed his abhorrent figure into this opera house and lay with him! The beast has some nerve…some men think they are God's gift to women!

Why was he making no move to have his way with her? Karlie could only see the outline of his shadow in the dimly lit room, but he looked massive and she doubted she could fight him off if he chose to take her. That thought caused her to tremble, slightly.

He began moving about in the darkness as if he could see quite well. He was picking up his items from around the room and putting them into something…she could not tell what.

She observed him in the shadows as he slipped to the back of the room, his strides were graceful and elegant, like a dancers and there was an air of sadness to his movements. He carried himself like a man who was acquainted with pain and sorrow, and she found herself wondering why.

"You will have to seek coins for your pockets elsewhere tonight, I am not inclined to partake of your services…not now...not ever." Erik was becoming more and more agitated as the moments passed, he should have been able to sense her in the room. Something should have alerted him to the fact that she was there.

Karlie was seething. Now he insults her by indicating she was not good enough for him! If she were who he thinks she is, he would never have her in his bed! Ever! Who did he think he was?

"If I were of the profession you seem to think I am, you would never be good enough to grace my bed, you monster." Karlie's voice was confident, sure and drilling.

Her words stung him deeply…even in the darkness she could see him for what he was. He approached the door while whispering, thinking she would not hear him, "I've never been good enough for any woman's love, let alone her bed." His voice picked up volume as he headed out the door, "Please forget about this and try to forgive me." And the door shut behind him.

Who was he? He had appeared to be so cocky and arrogant when first discovered, but as the moments went by, he became more wounded. She could see the droop of his shoulders grow more pronounced as she spoke to him. She had called him a beast and a monster; but all men were beasts…weren't they?

He had insulted her…she had insulted him. Then why did it seem that her insults shot straight to his core and changed him from a cornered lion to a caged bird? Looking back on it, he was not out of line to assume she was a prostitute; they did solicit themselves in the oddest ways.

His final few words pierced her heart, making her wonder why he would say them. Although, it did appear that he was saying them for his own benefit and not hers. Why would he think he was not good enough for anyone's love? Then, he begged for the incident to be forgotten and her to grant him forgiveness! What an odd man.

She could still feel the power the man seemed to possess, lingering in the room. He had seemed a paradox to her. His strength and agility were evident in every move he made, but he seemed to hold his pain securely within every fiber of his being. Why would he have so much pain?

Karlie knew she was overanalyzing the situation, something she tended to do all the time. The man had invaded her space, not vice-versa. She shouldn't give him another thought…he was probably a homeless vagabond who found an open door and decided to find a warm place to sleep. She hoped he found one.

She lay back down on the bed and rolled over onto the side of the bed where the man had been laying. She noticed how wonderful he had smelled; fresh soap and an enticing blend of musk, spices, and leather…a very clean and fresh vagabond…very odd man.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik was frustrated. The woman had not screamed and ranted at his intrusion, nor had she run for the police. She had merely berated him for being there, by verbally warring with him. He had felt the fear in the air, of course she had feared him…they all did.

He had not seen any of her features in the darkness, but he knew that she was very feminine, with curves that molded to his frame quite nicely. He had never felt a woman next to him before and he found that his body was on fire with the knowledge of her long, lithe limbs being next to him in an intimate setting like the bed.

He had not meant to insinuate that she was a prostitute, it just seemed like the natural thing to do…but she had easily seen what he was. She made it a point of making sure he knew she knew what he was. Funny, but after all these years and all the abuse, physical and verbal; you would think he would be used to it…but it still hurt.

His wayward thoughts and treasonous body sickened him. He must be perverted to go from obsessively loving Christine to practically raping an unknown woman simply because she felt wonderful wrapped around this body.

He located another room, just down the hall from her room and turned up the light. He thoroughly scanned the room for any other occupants. Finding none, he crawled into bed, immediately noting that it did not smell like vanilla and magnolia; he found that he wished it did. He slept fitfully until the sounds of daylight awakened him.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Pertie, for your kind words concerning Corrinne…I appreciate it. I'm also happy to hear that you are enjoying my two female counterparts. You will some answers in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**hunting4max, you make me laugh! Thanks for your review on chapter 9. I wonder which woman you are rooting for to gain our Erik's heart. We will see…read on and some answers will come.**

**OperaLover, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter helps you decide about Dominique and Karlie…let me know!**

**Mlle.Fox, patience, my friend, patience! Your questions will be easier to answer after you read this chapter. Happy hunting!**

**Enjoy **

**Out of struggle comes strength of character.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 10

Roland had been loaded down with curious questions since his staff and performers found out he was back in town. They were all inquiring about the new vocal instructor and financier.

When he stepped foot inside the opera house this morning he knew that he would be faced with questions. News traveled fast in the theater circuit and he knew that Erik would be the topic of everyone's conversations.

The minute he swept into the opera house he was bombarded with questions and rumors about the new staff member and what they had heard going around on the docks when the ship had come in.

Is he really French? Just how rich is he? I heard he was as tall as a building. They say he has hair the color of midnight and eyes the color of emeralds; is this true? Someone told me he had the voice of an angel and the face of a demon; how could that be? Roland had a headache from all the questions and he had only been in the building for ten minutes.

He searched the burgeoning crowd for Erik, but could find him nowhere; he had hoped to catch him before he stepped out. He had mentioned needing to buy clothing and some essential items.

Roland finally managed to get them all quieted down and gathered them in the theater for a "company meeting". He did not see very many that were missing.

Roland cleared his throat and spoke demandingly, "I see that everyone got my memo, I was hoping I had sent it in time." His eyes roved over the faces and noted who was not there, for future references. "Yes, I have enlisted the services of a brilliant vocal trainer, but he also is a composer, designer, architect, artist, musician and intellect; his name is Mr. Erik Clairvaux. His wealth is such that he will also be our new financier."

The assembled people began to mumble amongst themselves. "He is French by birth; the only child of Sir Marcel Clairvaux and his lovely wife, Émilie; both of his parents past when he was a child."

Erik had given his approval for Roland to tell his story to those he would be working with and around, he wanted no secrets lingering out there that would hinder his new life. He had tried that angle before, it had only resulted in pain and suffering; he was ready to begin again.

Roland sighed and began the painful story of Erik's past, leaving out nothing.

The players sat quietly after Roland was done, they were stunned into silence. How could a father do that to his own child? And the way he was treated by the gypsies…atrocious! Roland made sure that they knew that Erik had taught himself everything he knew and was a genius in all areas.

Donovan Kellar, a bass in the chorus, raised his hand to ask a question. "You said he kidnapped this woman and threatened to kill her fiancé…that does not sound like the actions of a completely rational person to me." Some mumbling of agreement went around the room.

Roland thought for a minute and addressed the issue, "Donovan, have you ever done something in the name of love that you regretted doing later?" Roland knew that the young man had, but wanted to hear him admit it.

"That's different, I never hurt anyone." Donovan mumbled, self-righteously.

"Erik put all he had into this young girl from the time she was seven and he was twenty-one. He trained her voice to be able to sore with the eagles and bring even the most hardened heart to tears with just the sound of her voice." Roland stressed his words, he wanted them to understand Erik's pain.

"He watched her grow from an awkward, gangly girl into a lithe, sinewy woman before his eyes. He fell in love with her…and he finally got the nerve to reveal himself to her as a man and not an angel." Roland paused, catching his breath.

"You mean to say, he taught this girl to be the quality singer that you heard her to be and he did it without ever being seen by her?" Lizzette Gordon asked, baffled.

"Yes Lizzette, he is brilliant beyond words." Roland stressed, and everyone seemed to agree. "His love for her propelled him into the light, something he had not ever done before; this is the same time that her childhood sweetheart came back into her life…and Erik had to deal with jealousy for the first time ever."

Roland had already told them about Erik's scars and the way his father had mutilated the right side of his face. He told them that he felt himself unworthy and incapable of the love of a woman.

"His actions turned desperate at the prospect of losing her and once again being thrust into the never-ending hopelessness of solitude and loneliness." Roland saw tears in the eyes of all the women and some of the men were looking a bit uncomfortable. "In the end, he let them both go at the cost of his heart and perhaps, a part of his soul."

Nannette Klawson raised her hand, "Why didn't she love him…he sounds like a wonderfully gifted man who was willing to give her everything?"

Roland smiled sadly, hoping he could make her understand. "Erik will tell you it is because of the way he looks…he thinks that no woman will ever be able to get past the fact that he wears a mask and is hideously ugly…but I am letting you know; that is only his opinion." Roland paused to catch his breath, "I have spoken with Christine personally. She tells me that her heart already belonged to another when Erik asked for it…she was not free to love him as he wished to be loved."

Roland smiled as he remembered their conversation. "But love him she does…there will never be another man like him in her life…he has her soul." Roland emphasized that, "She only wants him to be happy…oh, and she wanted me to make sure all of you ladies understand that he is definitely NOT ugly…in fact, she stated he was quite possibly the most attractive man she knew."

Roland dismissed everyone and watched as Karlie approached him. He remembered the letter that Audrey had given him for her; he removed it from his inner coat pocket and held it out to her.

Karlie smiled as she took it and gave Roland a hug. "Audrey wanted you to have that, she said that it was nice to hear about how well you are doing." Roland hugged her back and as she pulled away from him, he thought about how much he wished she had been his daughter…for he had been hopelessly in love with her mother.

"Roland, it is so good to have you back…I miss you when you're gone." Karlie said with a laugh. "You know you are like a father to me." Roland's heart warmed in his chest, he had never loved again since her mother. They had a few moments together, just as friends, for that was all he could be to her; Thierry had been his best friend.

It wasn't that he had not had the opportunity to love again, he just did not have the desire. His career meant too much to him and he was not willing to make the sacrifices that were necessary to have a family, but he had taken Karlie under his wing after Thierry had begun having bad health…they were close.

"I miss you too, Karlie…how are things going?" Roland noticed that she seemed a bit disturbed, but he would not pressure her into answering him.

"Everything is good…I had an unusual encounter last night, but I am sure it was an isolated incident and will not be repeated." Karlie noticed the concerned look that Roland gave her, "Don't worry Roland, I handled it."

Roland had never meant a woman as formidable as Karlie…she was physically strong, mentally strong, inwardly strong, and her strengths were matched only by her determination and tenacity.

Although she had been an only child, Thierry and Stella had not spoiled her. Stella had wanted her to become a ballerina, but Thierry also wanted her educated…they got both. The child excelled at anything they asked of her and soon became the reigning Prima Donna of the opera house.

Her intelligence had cost her many relationships; men just did not want a smart woman. They preferred somewhat brainless trophies to display in front of their friends and accompany them everywhere…Karlie had never found love.

Stella had passed shortly after she and Karlie had returned from Paris. Karlie was eight when she died. Stella never got the chance to see her daughter become the ballerina she had known she would be.

Thierry had died a little bit with the passing of his wife, but for the sake of his daughter, he had to go on. He purchased the opera house and turned it into the success that it had been before the war hit. The investment had cost him everything he owned.

She was hardworking and stubborn, but she was all woman. Long, curly raven hair framed exquisite features. Her eyes were deep, midnight blue with long lashes. Her skin was the color of alabaster and as soft as rose petals.

She is the most talented ballerina Roland has ever seen and her body was lithe, slender and graceful. She was barely above five feet tall, but her body was perfectly proportioned. Her breasts were very ample and had to be kept confined when she danced, but other than that, she was perfect.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away, thinking about the mysterious man she had encountered last night. She hoped he had found a warm place to sleep and something to eat…she regretted how she had let him walk away without providing him with these things.

The story Roland had told about the new vocal coach and financier, had left a feeling of emptiness in her. She could not imagine being subjected to that level of human cruelty and living to tell about it; the father had truly been a monster. Karlie tried to erase the mental images from her mind and move on, but they plagued her throughout the day.

Toward the end of the day, Karlie remembered the letter that Roland had given her from Audrey. She sat down in her dressing room and opened it.

"_My Dearest Karlie;_

"_It has been twenty-three years since I first laid eyes on you and your great talent. You were a light in my darkness, my child. Your gift for dancing is unsurpassed, even to this day. But enough about the past._

"_It is the future I wish to bring to your attention. If you are reading this, it means that you have within your midst a man whose musical gift is unsurpassed. His voice will make you weep from the sheer beauty of it and his music will make you weep, not only because of its beauty, but also its sadness._

"_Erik Clairvaux spent his first two years in the loving embrace of his mother and aunt. At the age of two and a half, his father returned. Marcel had once been a remarkable and gifted man of science, so much so that he had been knighted._

"_His marriage to Émilie was a thing of beauty…for the first four years. Then Marcel started experimenting on himself with his elixirs and formulas. He developed syphilis from his sexual misconduct with prostitutes and in his sick mind Erik was a demon child, conceived in sin and hate._

"_Miraculously, he escaped the anguish, but not before his father mutilated his face and robbed him of his humanity. He ran for several months and ended up in a gypsy camp and was held prisoner for the sheer purpose of causing a shock to those who frequented the carnival. He was displayed for the audience without his mask and was hardly fed and had no clean water._

"_He was made to feel worthless; an animal at best. The was called "monster", "beast" and "The Devil's Child". He was told he would never have the love of a woman…none would be able to bear to look at him. He was made to think his mother had abandoned him to his father; and he was so skinny; but even then, I saw the stunning handsomeness of this young boy._

"_When I saved him from this fate, he was around eleven-years-old, and I was twenty-one. I watched him turn into the genius he is and I watched him sink into depression and bouts of severe loneliness and sorrow. He buried himself beneath the opera house and resided on the banks of an underground lake._

"_He never knew love until Christine came into his life. At first, the relationship consisted of Erik's voice coming to her in the night and teaching her how to sing. She thought he was an angel, literally…the angel of music. He taught her as the years drifted by, and her voice soared from his attentions._

"_He was thirteen years older than she was and as he watched her turn from a lanky, awkward duckling into the elegant, graceful swan, he fell in love…for the first and last time. Unfortunately, another man entered the picture; and Erik knew he could not compete with another man._

"_Truth be known, Erik has him beat…bar none. I am sure you will eventually see the man behind the mask; please remember…he is still a man. The physical beauty he possesses on the rest of his being is…breathtaking. I am asking you to try and see more than what his behind that mask. _

"_In the end, he made her make a choice, knowing what her decision would be. He threatened to kill Raoul, the man she was in love with, so she chose to live in the darkness with Erik, to save the man she had agreed to marry._

" _She gave Erik his first and only kiss to let him know her decision, but Erik knew it was only to save Raoul. He loved her so much that he could not condemn her to a world of darkness or to a man, who in his own mind, was no better than a twisted monster…he let them go._

"_Erik has killed…in self-defense. He has considered suicide on several occasions, but never gave into it, thankfully. He has resolved himself to never love again…it almost cost him his life and sanity. But…I know that he needs to find love, or rather, love needs to find him, for he will not seek it out…and he is so very worthy of it._

"_Karlie, all I ask from you is that you keep an eye on him and be his friend…if possible. He will not feel worthy of your friendship, your touch or any affection you may show him…but he will crave it. He will try and push anyone away who tries to get close to him…he will be afraid of being hurt. He will flirt and play mind and verbal games, but he will go no further than that, for the barrier is thick around his heart._

"_Thank you my friend…maybe he will come to mean as much to you as he does to me._

"_Oh, and one other thing, Christine does love him…something he fails to see. She could not give herself to him, as he wanted her to; she had already made a promise to another man. Do not think ill of her._

"_Good bye, for now; I will come to visit…trust me on this. Erik left me a wealthy woman by giving me his inherited estate. I will wire you when I am coming._

_Audrey Giry"_

Karlie felt tears running down her face. Audrey was entrusting her with Erik's broken spirit and asking her to be his friend. She had not even seen the man yet, but she knew she would try to be his friend. Since he had earned the love and respect that Audrey gave him, then we was worthy of hers.

She made a promise to herself and to the absent form of Audrey that she would do her best to befriend this strange man. He may fight it, but then, Karlie was always up for a good challenge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik had dressed as soon as he had risen and had hidden in the shadows until he heard the gathering of people being addressed by Roland. He knew that his life was going to be the subject of conversation and did not with to remain in the area to hear the sneers, laughter, and hateful words that he was certain would be pointed his direction.

He made his way to the back door and entered the city of New Orleans. He found his way back to the house of Dominique Chandler and knocked at the door. Her maid answered and showed Erik into the parlor; what a charming little house this was.

"Mr. Clairvaux, to what do I owe the honor of your company so early on a Tuesday morning?" Ms. Chandler entered the room looking every bit as beautiful as she did the night before.

Erik smiled reservedly and turned toward her approaching figure. He took note, as any male would, of how her blond tresses curled around her round face with inviting softness and her brown eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was a rather large woman, tall and pleasantly plump. She was feminine, but she had toughness to her. She addressed Erik as though he were completely civilized…and not the monster she knew him to be.

"I would like to arrange a purchase for the dancers at the opera house. I have done some investigative research and have found that the ballet slippers they have are all worn and in bad need of replacing." Erik had been appalled at the shape of the shoes. He would not have his dancers and ballerinas fluttering about in substandard footwear.

A luminous smile lit up her face, "That sounds like a wise investment, coming from the financier of the opera." Dominique was impressed with his generosity, the last financier had expected the dancers and ballerinas to purchase their own clothing, but he paid them so little.

Erik seemed to not hear her compliment as he continued, "They should also have new dance leotards, skirts and body suits; everything is so worn and torn. I will have a tailor come to the opera house and take measurements and shoe sizes and the outfits will be made to fit." Erik stated.

Dominique was intrigued by this man's interest in what others considered the minor details, "Are you going to start this today?"

Erik smiled at her, an act that she realized made him look ten years younger and even more attractive, "No, it will take me some time to solicit the tailor. I hope to be able to have him come out tomorrow and begin measurements."

Dominique smiled, she admired this man…all that he had surely endured as he sought to hide his injuries from the world had molded him into a very leery man; and yet, he had a very generous heart and kind spirit. He needed someone he could trust and confide in…she wanted to be that person.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Mr. Clairvaux. I know of some renowned tailors in New Orleans, I am sure we can easily find one to suit your needs." Dominique offered.

Erik nodded his agreement and watched as she gathered some papers and called a cab. He tried not to seem to intent on her physical attributes, but he caught himself staring at her on several occasions. She really was attractive, Erik had never given much thought to size and shape on women…but then again, he had never been around a woman who was not a dancer or physically training for the theater. He found that her soft, round curves were very appealing.

She was highly intelligent and witty and Erik found that he enjoyed her company very much. There were times she seemed a bit brash and forward, but Erik passed that off as a product of American women.

Erik decided he would just ask the question he had been dying to ask since she first introduced herself, "Ms. Chandler, why is it that you hide behind a pseudonym, especially a male one?" Erik prayed he did not offend this woman, he counted her as a friend.

Dominique raised her eyes to his and smiled, "Mr. Clairvaux, please call me Demi, that is what my friends call me…and I count you as a friend." Erik nodded his agreement. "I found out very early in my pursuit as an accountant and financial advisor that people do not like to do business with a woman, they immediately put up barriers."

Demi was thoughtful as she continued, "I do not have the best reputation, on a personal level, and people do not associate with me." She was a little bit hesitant to continue, but she knew Erik's deep, dark secret…she figured he would like to know a little more about her past, colorful as it was.

"Erik, I was orphaned at the age of 12 and had no one to turn to." Dominique stated, sadness lacing her voice, "I literally tumbled into this woman one night, after I have been on the streets for days with no food and no place to sleep. She took me in, fed me, gave me a place to sleep…and took me to meet her 'benefactor', Ms. Edith Barlow."

Demi took a deep breath, steeling herself for the worst, "Ms. Barlow was the owner and curator of the most infamous brothel in New Orleans…the place where all the "best clientele" came for release…she took me in and 'conditioned' me to become a courtesan, only to be available to the richest patrons."

Demi's face was stone, except for one solitary tear that ran down her cheek. "I had my first encounter at the age of fourteen…and never looked back…until I met Michael." Demi's face lit up with an inner glow.

Erik saw the love shining in Demi's eyes; she had loved, and possibly still loved, very deeply.

Her voice was dreamy, "Michael started out as a client; rich, unorthodox, progressive. He would always ask for me when he was in town…and he started being in town more and more."

Demi lifted sparkling eyes to Erik's green orbs, "He treated me differently than the others…like I was actually worth something and not just damaged goods." She smiled radiantly, "It was the one thing that all the girls dreamed about happening to them…meeting prince charming and falling in love."

Tears were flowing freely, know, and Demi did not bother to wipe them away. "Only for me, it actually happened…Michael whisked me away and we were married. I was 19 and he was 33." Demi continued to smile, but sadness was lurking in its beauty. "He educated me and gave me a private tutor to obtain my accounting degree…he knew the universities would never accept me…so he handled it himself."

A few moments of silence occurred; Erik took the time to reflect on this man whose love and non-judgmental ways had saved a woman from an early grave and given her the chance of a lifetime.

"He came home one day and said he would be leaving to join the confederate army to fight for the southern states…he had always been a man of great conviction." Demi's voice faltered.

"I received word a couple of years ago that he had been injured and was laid up in the hospital in Birmingham." Demi stated through her tears.

"I made the trip to see him and bring him home…and bring him home I did." Her eyes were filled with recent and on-going pain, "He remains in a coma at Grace Hospital in New Orleans…he will, most likely, never wake up."

Erik watched as her shoulders shook with the force of her cries. He had no idea how to react to her pain…he had only felt his own for all these years.

He arose and went to sit beside her. His hand slowly and gently touched her shoulder. She turned into the warmth he offered and buried her head in his chest. He was the first person to show her any kindness since Michael had fallen ill. The locals knew her reputation and despised her. None of that had mattered when Michael was there to buffet the blows, but she had remained alone for two years now, fighting the insults and stares by herself.

Erik stiffened, but knew that she needed a body to which to cling. He let her sob into his coat jacket and gently tapped her shoulder to show concern.

"If it had not been for his willingness to educate me and allow me to pursue my dream, I would have no means of supporting myself at this time…but he made me what I am and I owe him my faithfulness and dedication." Demi said, regret lacing her words. "While there is breath in his body, I will love no other."

Erik was a hard man to impress, and it was even harder to earn his respect and admiration…Demi had done all three. "I am not much of a conversationalist, nor am I accustom to being around people or showing affection…but if you need a friend Demi, I'm here."

Demi drew back from her sobs and, for the first time, allowed herself to really look at Erik. What she saw was a very attractive man, with no self-esteem, who had been dealt a very bad hand in life and did not see his own worth.

"I will accept your friendship, Mr. Clairvaux, if you will accept mine." She stated, with a smile.

Erik's hands shook as he realize he had just done something he had never done before, he initiated contact with another human being based entirely on the desire to have them as a friend, and nothing more.

"If you insist on my calling you Demi; then I must insist on you calling me Erik" Erik said.

"Done." Demi stated. "Tell me Erik, do you have a wife or girlfriend lurking in your background?"

Erik laughed, hoping the bitterness he felt did not come out in his voice. "I have never known the touch of a woman. My visage prevents them from wanting anything to do with me…I am considered a monster in most of polite society." Erik looked at the woman before him, "You are the first woman to actually accept friendship from me."

Demi moved from across the carriage to sit beside him, she grasped his large, articulate hand in hers and looked him earnestly in the eyes, "How many women have you known on a personal level?" She asked.

Erik looked at her dolefully, "Three, you would be number four."

Demi raised her eyebrow at him and pursed her lips, "Erik, you can't judge the entire female population by a few women in France." Her voice was fun and light, "I happen to think you are very attractive." She said with a smile.

Erik found he enjoyed her sense of humor, "Well, a lot of good that does me…since you're taken!"

"This is true, Erik…but my friendship can turn you into a real ladies man." Erik shook his head in disbelief at her words.

"Even if I believed what you are saying, I don't want to be a ladies man…I only want one lady that will love me unconditionally…despite my ugliness." Erik stated.

They approached the tailor shop, which prevented Demi from responding. As they entered the establishment, an Asian man, mid forties greeted them with a big smile, Demi introduced him, "Erik, I would like for you to meet Mr. Chou Su Yung; Mr. Yung, this is Mr. Erik Clairvaux, recently moved here from Paris."

Mr. Yung bowed to Erik, who in turn, bowed back. Introductions out of the way, Erik sat down with the man and gave him the list of items he requested. They discussed materials and colors and Erik was very impressed with the man's knowledge and capabilities.

"Can you come to the opera house day after tomorrow and begin measurements?" Erik asked.

"Of course, Mr. Clairvaux, any friend and client of Ms. Chandler's, is a friend and client of mine." Mr. Yung said, with a big smile.

"Splendid, I will see you in two days, at 10:00 a.m." Erik shook the small man's hand and exited the building. He felt very good about this investment and was excited to be able to bring these gifts to the dancers and ballerinas.

Demi found that she enjoyed being around a man who did not try to intimidate her, dominate her, bed her or talk down to her. He valued her opinion, even knowing that she could never be anything more than his friend.

Erik took Demi to dinner to celebrate their business and personal relationship; he had never felt so at ease in the presence of a woman before. Her unconditional love for her husband caused a yearning in Erik that ate him from the inside out. When, if ever, would his time come?

He dropped her back at her home and headed back to the opera house. It would take a few more days, at least, for him to feel like this was home. But he was already off to a fairly decent start…well except for last nights mishap.

Erik had just rounded the corner, headed back to the practice room when he heard footsteps. He knew that most of the players, staff, and performers had moved back into the opera house to resume practice for the coming season, so he wasn't too concerned; but he was cautious, nonetheless.

He stood as still as the night, his keen senses adjusting to the new surroundings. The footfalls were soft and light, indicating female and they were deliberate, indicating that they knew where they were going. Erik continued on his way, certain that the steps belonged to one of the performers or staff members.

He made his way quietly down the hall and found his room. He removed his mask and ran a bath, relaxing in the simple joy of water against his skin. He had never met a woman like Demi before; strong willed, confident, independent and educated, but these were attributes that he found very attractive.

He had spent his entire life loathing prostitution for how it belittled and degraded women. He had never considered that for some women, it was the only choice they had, if they wanted to remain alive. Demi had been one of those women.

Erik finished his bath, did a little reading, and went to bed. He had a friend, and to top that, he had a woman friend.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**I picked up a new reader, welcome Opera Dove, I am glad you like what you have read so far, I realize you posted on chapter one, but hopefully, you will get here eventually.**

**And thanks again to Pertie, OperaLover, Mlle.Fox, and hunting4max; you gals are the cream of the crop!**

**Enjoy **

**If it is well with your soul, you have everything that matters. If it is not, nothing else matters.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CAUTION: CHILD ABUSE DEPICTED

CHAPTER 11

_The laboratory was dark and gloomy, making the boy feel at home…for that was what he was used to. He was tied in the corner, not knowing why he had been brought here from the cellar._

_He watched as his captor approached him with malice on his face. The boy was aware of the stench coming from the man…he reeked of death. The man untied the boy and yanked him by the hair._

"_You are nothing but and animal…a demon from the loins of Satan." The man jeered as he strapped the squirming boy to the examination table._

_The boy watched as the man moved determinedly around the lab, picking up various instruments and chemicals, his heart beating frantically in his young chest._

"_She dared to call you my son…whoring wench…how could you be my son…look at you." In the man's syphilis infested mind, the boy before him was twisted and turned, his flesh mangled and mutilated – he looked like a gargoyle._

_The boy tried desperately to see his horrid skin and mangled features, but all he saw was a boy. Maybe he could not see the things this man saw._

"_I must rid you of the infested flesh…I must gore it out of you." The man spat while walking leeringly. "You don't deserve to live, but I will show you mercy." The laugh that followed sent shivers up the boy's spine._

_A hot, searing liquid was poured on an instrument made of metal and the man approached the boy with a sick grin on his face. The boy's survival instinct kicked in and he frantically pulled against his restraints…why? Why was this man doing this to him?_

_The shiny instrument of torture inched its way toward the boys frightened face, and he caught a glimpse of himself in its reflective pool…he saw perfection; dark green eyes, wavy black hair, perfect cheekbones, full lips! No! He couldn't do this! His mind, with intelligence way beyond his three years, screamed against the coming torture._

_The man dribbled the chemical on the boys right cheek, causing the flesh to boil and raise…he took the blunt side of the instrument and manipulated the flesh, carving it into whatever the man had pictured in his sick mind. He continued with his ministrations, causing the boy to pass out from the pain…but his active and functioning mind cried out…_

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOO!" Erik jerked and bolted in the bed, screaming with the force of the pain he was sure was real.

His mind could feel every aching inch of flesh as his father sought to rid it of its sin. Erik clawed at his face, trying to remove the offending instrument that bit into him with the pain of a dull knife. His searching hand caught hold of the mask and threw it across the room, completely unaware of its purpose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karlie shot out of bed as if she had been burned, pulled her robe over her form, and headed for the hallway. She had heard the most tortured screams coming from the supposedly empty room next door.

She did not bother knocking, for she continued to hear the man as his screams turned into a pleading whimper. Roland came running toward the room from his office, he had decided to pull an all night session, getting ready for the coming season. He knew that it was Erik behind that door.

Karlie managed to get the door open with the master key that Roland carried. The sight she found made her blood run cold. Roland ran in before her and approached the figure in the corner.

Erik had crawled from the bed and huddled in the corner, carrying the blankets and sheets with him. He was curled up in the fetal position, with blood dripping from the wounds he had inflicted on his face, and his shirt and hands were also covered in blood. His lips were moving as plea after plea was whispered from them.

Audrey had warned Roland that Erik often suffered nightmares…but had not had them as often lately. Audrey had stated that there were times he caused himself pain, but the next day he would be unaware of what happened, wondering where the wounds came from.

Karlie covered her mouth with her hand, holding back the sorrowful cries she was shedding for this wounded man. She heard Roland address the man as "Erik" and knew immediately that this was the new vocal teacher and financier and the man Audrey had written her about.

The man was trying to escape the darkness that was surrounding him. He clawed at the wall, seeking refuge within its inner spaces. His somber moans were excruciating to Karlie…what torture he must have endured only to relive it like this on a regular basis.

She ran to his side, hoping her presence would calm him, but he did not seem to know that she was there. The room was cloaked in darkness, with just a glow coming from the oil lamp.

She ran and turned up the back lamp, casting an eerie glow on the room. She ran back to where Roland was trying to wake Erik, whose lean form had begun to tremble; either from shock or fear…nobody knew.

Roland grasped Erik underneath his arms and Karlie grabbed his legs and they moved him back to the bed; he was deceivingly heavy. They placed the blankets back over him, hoping that their comforting cocoon would calm his trembling; but it did not work.

"What do I do Karlie, he needs to stop trembling and calm his heart rate." Roland was worried about this man who had become a valued friend.

Karlie remembered one line from Audrey's letter that indicated something that might work. She had said that although Erik resisted human touch while conscience; it was the only thing he craved when in the strong clutches of a nightmare.

Karlie pulled the covers back and crawled on the bed next to Erik, speaking to him in calming tones and stroking his forehead. She soothed his thick, damp hair; lightly letting her fingers play across his cool, creased forehead; and caressed his bleeding, wounded cheek. Roland watched in amazement as his body calmed with her words.

"Audrey hinted to this in her letter, she said that touch has brought him nothing but pain and heartache in his life, so he resists it…but it is the only thing that calms him during his nightmares." Karlie offered. "Could you turn the lamp up some more Roland, I need to see his face and determine the extent of his injuries." Karlie was trying to ignore how good the man smelled…she remembered the scent lingering on her bed sheets.

The lamp came up and Karlie caught her breath in her throat…the man was beautiful!…well, except for the blood running down his face. His features were very masculine, with perfect cheekbones, a charming, dimpled chin; straight, aristocratic nose, well-shaped forehead…and those lips! A debate immediately went on in her head about whether or not his lips would taste as good as they looked.

The ruined flesh on the right side of his face did not sicken her…it saddened her. She had been a bit shocked at first; but then she saw the stunning handsomeness of the rest of his face, then the raked her eyes over the perfection of his body, and the marred side was soon forgotten. Audrey's letter had highlighted the way he had received the scars…but Karlie had only imagined what they looked like. The reality had been painful, to say the least.

Karlie chided herself when she found her body reacting to his obvious attractiveness, 'What are you doing Karlie…you don't even know him? What are you…a schoolgirl?'

She gently put her hand to his marred side and carefully examined the depth of the cuts. She noted that they were deep and ragged, and she also felt a familiar tug at her heart. There was something about him…

By this time, the doctor employed by the opera house was running into the room. He had been informed about the new financier and instructor and all that went with him.

His initial thought was fever, but Roland explained about the nightmares and the source…briefly. Doctor Hamilton understood and applied a salve to the wounds and started to dress them…

"I will do that Dr. Hamilton, I think he will be more compliant with a females touch." Karlie stated, showing none of the desire she felt in her voice or on her face.

"Alright Karlie, just make sure he keeps these on for a couple of days, at least….I have given him a sedative to allow him to sleep calmly, he will be a bit groggy in the morning." After one more quick look, the doctor left.

Karlie gathered some water in a washbowl and cloths to clean his face, hands, and chest from the blood that soiled them. The washroom smelled so familiar…Karlie's hand shot to her mouth and remorseful tears filled her eyes. Musk, spices and leather…this man was the stranger from her room last night!

She allowed the tears to run down her face as she remembered their verbal exchange. She had called him a beast and a monster and practically told him he was not worth her time. No wonder he had said what he said, she had treated and spoken to him the same way every other female had done; as if he was a hideous creature not capable, or worthy, of love.

Karlie pushed these thoughts aside for the time being, he needed her. "Roland, help me get his shirt off so that I can clean him up." Karlie stated, her voice cracking from the tears that were threatening.

Karlie was used to issuing orders, she had been adopted mother to so many young girls through the years and Roland looked to her for support and guidance. Her father had taught her independence and self-discipline as well as how to be a woman…maybe not so much a lady, in the truest sense of the word, but definitely a woman.

Roland approached the large man and pulled him up into a sitting position. Karlie unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, then threw it to the ground…it was ruined. Roland let him gently back down on the bed.

Karlie stood up for a minute and stretched her back; as she did so, she got a really good look at Erik Clairvaux. The man was magnificent. His broad shoulders rippled with muscle and his chest resembled fine, chiseled marble with perfect muscle tone. Dark hair playfully covered the surface, making Karlie's knees go weak.

Audrey had been associated with her share of handsome men, and most of them did not deserve a second glance. Karlie remembered the horrible things she had said to him in reference to his physical body. She had called him "monster" and "beast", not realizing that she was treating him the same way every other female had treated him.

She had not seen his face, but she was certain it had been doused in pain; her words hurting him to his innermost being. Karlie winced as she thought of the damage she may have done at having any sort of friendship with this hurting man.

She shook her head to clear her mind and set about cleaning his face, careful not to disturb the dressings. She realized how impossibly long and dark his eyelashes were and thought how much she couldn't wait to see the eyes they framed.

Without warning, Erik started mumbling, his voice high pitched and lost, like a small child. Karlie thought he was talking to her, but she realized he was dreaming again.

"_I will be a good monster…please don't make me take it off…" _He raised his hands to shield his face from some unseen assailant, but his next words revealed the reason for his efforts, "_Yves, please! Not rocks…don't let them hit me…" _ Erik was pleading with his unseen captor, begging for mercy. His breathing became erratic and he began to tremble all over again. The sedative was making its way through his body, but had not completely quieted him yet.

Karlie pushed her leg under his chest and lifted his massive upper body with the strength of her leg; she moved behind him and held him to her as she rocked his tremulous body. Her gentle fingers raked through his soft hair, and the fresh scent of soap and spices floated to her nose. He smelled wonderful and felt heavenly in her arms.

She quietly hummed a children's lullaby in his ear and thought about how empty her arms had been for so long. Erik filled them with such warmth, and in the process made her heart yearn for the once thing she had denounced four years ago…love.

She cried at that point. She cried for the lost, innocent boy locked up inside the beautiful man she held in her arms…and she cried for the pain she felt in her heart at the harsh reality of her fading years and her desire to have a family.

A few minutes went by, and Karlie was certain that the man himself would not have allowed such intimacy between them; he did not appear to have a weakness when conscious, and she doubted he would be willing to admit any weakness at all.

Audrey had described him perfectly, not meaning to make Karlie responsible for him; she just asked that Karlie keep an eye on him…she had mentioned that he was attractive, but her words had not done him justice.

Once Erik had quieted and drifted into a restful, drug-induced sleep, Karlie gently removed him from her arms and laid him down on the bed. She retrieved the clothes and set about cleaning him up.

She cleaned his chest, relishing how his muscles reacted to her hands. She reluctantly left his chest and lifted his left hand. His fingers were long and well groomed; with little calluses on the fingertips; she presumed they were from the piano. They were also unambiguously masculine; large and strong.

Karlie thought back to Audrey's letter; these hands had killed, albeit in self-defense, but she also had said they could produce the most wonderful music. Karlie had been angry enough in her lifetime to kill. There were a few people she would enjoy making bleed and then, enjoy laughing while they did so. Yes, she understood the desire to kill…all too well.

Karlie finished both hands and wrapped the slumbering man in the blankets. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss his forehead, but she resisted…she would have to settle for getting to know him first – he must never know that she had seen him such a vulnerable state.

"Roland, please do not tell him that I was the one who dressed his wounds or helped him in any way." Karlie pleaded. "He would not be accepting of it."

Roland nodded his agreement and they left the room after turning the lamp down. Karlie wandered thoughtfully back to her room. She knew that the verbal trashing she had given him the night before had probably been something he was used to, but it made her squirm with remorse nonetheless.

She thought about the man she had seen tonight. His face was a paradox; striking and handsome on the left side, torn and ravaged on the right. Karlie thought she would like to know what would make a father do that to his son…but the more she thought about it, she knew she didn't want to know. Just the thought that there really were monsters in the world that steal the innocence of children, like Erik's was stolen, made her want to kill the man that did this to Erik…too bad he was already dead.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm happy to hear that most of you were rooting for Karlie as his love interest, but Demi will be an important influence in his life. There are some dramatic turns left for this story, so beware.**

**Mlle.Fox, everything you have to say is important to me. Could you clarify what points I keep repeating and driving hope? I know that I emphasis his abuse issues and the fact that he is extremely handsome to the opposite sex, whether he thinks so or not; the latter I do because I just can't get Gerik out of my head!**

**Happy Reading!**

**There can be only one highest priority in life.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 12

Erik awoke with a start, something was not right. He looked around the room for evidence of this and saw nothing. He caught a lingering scent of vanilla and magnolia on the air and thought, perhaps he was imagining it. He did not remember getting undressed last night, but his shirt was missing…he must have removed it during the night.

His bare feet padded on the cold floor toward the washroom. He turned up the lamp and approached the mirror. Erik's heart began to beat frantically. His mask was missing and his marred flesh was bandaged.

How could this be and who had done it? Someone around here had seen him without his mask and had still taken the time to bind his wounds, which were obviously a result of one of his infamous nightmares.

A knock on his door jolted him out of his apprehension. He located his mask and slipped it on, noting how sore his flesh was. He strode to the door and opened it up to find Roland staring at him with concerned eyes.

"How are you this morning, Erik? You had a rough night." Roland was not sure if Erik would remember anything, so he took it slow, "Audrey warned me about your nightmares and headaches, but I have never witnessed anything as heart wrenching as what I saw last night."

Erik's eyes reflected a burning anger at his own vulnerability, he indicated his bandages with his hand, "Who did this?"

The abrupt question was asked with a terse tone. Erik was trying to keep his temper in check. He looked up to see the smirk on Roland's face, which agitated him even more.

"This man was becoming entirely too comfortable around me, even my moodiness doesn't affect him." Erik thought to himself.

Roland replied with quirked eyebrows, "You're welcome Erik, it was the least I could do."

Just the fact that someone had seen his face and had to endure the hideousness while they bound his wounds, was enough to make Erik feel sick. He swallowed his pride and got his temper under control before addressing Roland.

"I am thankful to you Roland…and in your debt. I hate the vulnerability that my nightmares put me in…I loathe myself even more than usual when I fall prey to weakness." Erik replied, trying to sound more at ease.

Roland saw the fleeting look of pain that crossed Erik's face, "No need for that Erik, I did what any friend would do." Roland chided.

Changing the subject, Roland asked, "Are you up to meeting the people you will be working with?"

Erik tentatively smiled, "Could you just send them to me on an individual basis? I see no need to meet the dancers, prop makers, design artists, or make up artists; at least, not yet."

After last nights fiasco, Erik was convinced that he needed to tie his hands to the bed to keep from having a repeat performance. It would be almost like being locked up again, but he felt it was necessary.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Erik was not a people person, that was a well-known fact; the thought of being introduced to anyone, caused a nauseous feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. He knew that these people were familiar with his injuries and subsequent scarring, but that did not make it any easier to face them.

As the financier, he had a duty to be acquainted with as many people as he could be. He was committed to making sure that needs were meant, salaries were paid, and deadlines were made. He was expected to know the goings in and comings out of the opera house and do what needed to be done.

As financier, he was a public figure, but Erik would only be as public as need be. He would find, and handsomely reward, a suitable "Erik Clairvaux" for such occasions. This young man would attend any public affairs at which Erik was expected to make an appearance.

The room, in which he chose to meet his singers, was a practice room deep in the inner wall of the theater. The room was quaint and dimly lit on one side, which allowed Erik to stay in the shadows as much as possible. The promise he had made to himself, about becoming a part of the human race, was quickly fading from his memory.

The leading soprano, Heidi Flannigan, was a charming Irish girl with dancing, light blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and a pale complexion. She was many levels above Carlotta in talent; but did not have the quality of Christine…but Erik could remedy that. She was in her early twenties and had come to America seeking fame and fortune, but could not stand the hustle and bustle of New York; Broadway had been her dream.

To continue in her dream, without the "big city" problems, she had come south west to New Orleans; that had been five years ago, and she never looked back.

Mid-way through the lesson she had to ask, "Mr. Clairvaux, we are all aware of your injuries and the scars that were left. Why do you continue to hide in the shadows?"

Erik was a bit surprised at her candor, but knew she meant well, "Believe me child, it is best this way." He replied.

"But sir, if I may say so, your voice is so beautiful and I would very much like to see the man that is attached to that voice." Heidi stated, breathlessly.

There was no way to make her, or anyone, understand why he hid in the shadows. The old "everyone has scars they are hiding" cliché did not work with him. If they bore scars, they were on the inside…and much easier to hide; Erik, unfortunately, had both types of scars.

"Once my injuries from last night have healed and I can once again wear my mask, I may allow myself to be seen; otherwise, I will remain as I have been…a ghost." His tone was detached and stern.

Heidi accepted that, not really understanding it, but she dropped the subject. The lesson came to a close and Erik watched her exit the room. Erik wondered if all American women were as forthright as Demi and Heidi. It would be interesting to find out.

The lead male was a Spanish peacock named Bernardo De la Vega. He was a little stuck on himself and did not understand why he would need personal instruction; so that left Erik with the unpleasant task of making the man realize that he was not a perfect singer.

"Bernardo, there is always room for improvement, and although you are talented and have been singing for years, I hear straining in your voice that could be remedied with some of the exercises I will be assigning you." Erik tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke, but rage was brewing.

"Look Mr. Clairvaux, I don't mean any disrespect, but I do not do well with authority figures." Bernardo held his head high to match the loftiness in his voice. "I come from a wealthy Spanish family and I took voice lessons as a child, but my father halted them. He believed that, as a De la Vega, I should not take lessons, especially from someone beneath me."

Erik cringed at the audacity of his words. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache that threatening, "Am I to understand that you believe you are above lessons because you come from a privileged family?"

Erik was livid! No one was above having lessons and he certainly could not use a lead tenor who felt he had nothing to learn.

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Clairvaux; I just don't think there is anything I could learn from you." Bernardo insisted, completely unaware of the price his haughtiness could cost him.

Erik felt he needed to confer with Roland before making any decisions concerning the players. He spoke in an even tone, which belied the anger coursing through him, "This session is over Mr. De la Vega, leave."

Bernardo left, having no idea that his position in the French Opera House was very much in jeopardy; Erik may not be of "noble" birth, but he IS the financier of the opera house and therefore, has the final say over who stays and who goes.

Alone in the room, Erik's thoughts drifted to Christine. He had not allowed himself to think about her for the duration of the trip, nor for the days he had been here. His heart ached with every memory of her, making him more and more certain that his fate would remain clutched in the grip of solitude and loneliness.

He thought about all the joy her training and practice sessions had brought him. He thought about the pride he felt as her voice soared above any other and she received the recognition her talent deserved. He thought about the fear and loathing he had read in her eyes as she gawked at his ugliness and, then again, as he proclaimed his love for her.

"Fool!" Erik spat at his shadow. "You are nothing but a fool and a beast…what would make you think you could even rise high enough to kiss her feet…or any woman's feet, for that matter?" The self-directed malice in Erik's voice would have made anyone cringe from the violence contained within it.

What he had thought was love for Christine, had turned out to be something darker and very destructive. Was it obsession perhaps, the need to have companionship or to control someone? Erik had no idea; he only knew that he would not know love if it tapped him on the shoulder.

If Christine had set out to teach him that he was not capable of loving another human being, he had learned his lesson well. Not only was he not capable of loving another human being, he was not worthy of being loved; so it all balanced out in the long run.

"Love and passion were not meant for creatures like you Erik; you know this…and yet you desire it with all your heart." Erik voice resounded off the walls as he chastised and berated himself, hoping his own voice would drill some sense into him. "Fool!" He spat again, as his fist hit the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Karlie had been passing by the practice room when Bernardo had exited. The man was a pig and Karlie could not stand the sight of him. He was a "pretty boy" who felt all women should bow at his feet and be subservient to him.

He was another Anton Bourbon just waiting in the wings. Anton had bedded many of the dancers, impregnated a few, refused to do the "honorable" thing with any of them, and had eventually stormed out of the opera house insisting that he could no longer deal with fickle females who expected him to take care of them.

He had approached Karlie one too many times, about a week before he stormed out. Karlie had made it quite clear that she was not in the least bit interested in a man who used women for his own amusement and then discarded them without a second thought.

Anton had resented her refusal and had made it a point of hounding her everyday; trying to charm his way into her bed. Karlie would have none of it. She was far smarter and far slyer than he gave her credit for…let's just say, she beat him at his own game.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Third person view**_

**Karlie was tired; tired of all of his advances and wandering hands. She was going to end this, once and for all.**

**Bernardo was more than surprised when Karlie answered his probing kisses with one of her own. He took the opportunity to taste her mouth and work his magic.**

**If there was anything she had learned over the years, it was how to act; and her performance at this particular moment, was a masterpiece. She roamed her hands up his sweaty, hairy back and let him feel her mock excitement.**

"**Meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes Bernardo; you'll have the time of your life." Karlie breathed, heaving her ample bosom as she spoke.**

**To add insult to injury, she planted a kiss on his wet lips and pulled his lower lip into her mouth, biting down as she did so. **

**Bernardo winced at the minor pain the bite caused and pulled away from her, grinning seductively.**

"**You won't regret this Karlie." He said with confidence. "I'll be the best you have ever had."**

**With those words, he rushed away to freshen up for his intimate rendezvous with Karlie.**

**It was almost precisely fifteen minutes later that he knocked on the door of her quarters, "Karlie, get ready for the lay of a lifetime." He chimed.**

"**Come into the bedroom, Bernardo…and don't turn up the lights, I like them low." Karlie stated.**

**He followed her voice into the bedroom and saw her figure lying on the bed, he could only make out the outline of her body, but he was too far gone to realize that the figure had fewer curves than Karlie.**

**He lay down on the bed beside her figure, breathing in the wonderful scent of her. He went to touch her and she drew away, "Not yet, you naughty boy…not until I say." Her voice was husky and low, like nothing Bernardo had ever heard.**

**She moved in for a kiss and his lips meant hers. He dove into the kiss with everything he had. This was certainly different from the last kiss they had shared. Her lips were tighter and less compliant.**

**Bernardo tried to heighten her excitement by nipping her bottom lip, which meant with a resounding slap across his face.**

**A knock sounded on the door and Bernardo ignored, hoping she would too; but it was persistent. **

**Thankfully, it stopped after a few seconds and Bernardo continued with his seduction dance. He went in for another kiss, excitement coursing through his body. This time, the lips were more pliable to his and he beckoned with his tongue for entrance.**

**His tongue slipped in and his hand went down. He was anxious to make her as excited as he was. He skimmed over her breasts and headed for her womanly core. He was so far gone that he didn't realize that the lamps were being turned up.**

**His made contact with…it took his mind a few seconds to realize that he was lying with a man, Stephen, to be exact. Of course, his hand did not immediately removed itself from the man's groin, and the eyes of eleven people were resting on them.**

**Bernardo was mortified! Eleven sets of eyes had just witnessed his level of excitement at the touch of a man…even though he did not know he was a man; and to top the evening off perfectly, they had seen Bernardo's hand on Steve's manhood.**

**Bernardo would never live this down.**

**END FLASHBACK**

To this day, people still wondered about Bernardo…was he, or wasn't he?

Karlie received a measure of joy at seeing him squirm beneath the eyes that watched him or cringe when people stopped talking when he walked in a room. The whole ordeal was priceless!

Bernardo De la Vega was cut from the same piece of cloth as Anton, only he was worse. Bernardo felt that his wealth and position in life afforded him certain "rights" when it came to the opposite sex. He did not take "no" for an answer and often found himself in very compromising positions with the female players.

He purposefully collided with Karlie as he flew out of the practice room, taking the opportunity to run his hands up her body. The look he gave her made her blood run cold. The man was a monster…that was plain to see. There were not many people that Karlie could say she hated, but Bernardo De la Vega was one of them.

He walked away and Karlie caught sight of movement in the room he had just exited. The heavy door had not yet closed, so she silently stepped inside, hiding in the shadows as she tried to determine who or what was in the room.

The voice she heard produced a tingling sensation in her body; the tone was so dark and beautiful, like the majestic Black Panther that Karlie had seen on display at the New Orleans Zoo.

Not only was the tone ethereal, she knew it could control her if that had been its purpose. She knew it belonged to Erik Clairvaux, the mysterious man she had held in her arms and rocked to sleep.

The physical aspects of him still consumed her thoughts, especially now that she heard the voice again after seeing him. Was he just another handsome man whose sole purpose would be to bed every available woman he saw? Audrey had said that Christine had given him his first and only kiss; did that mean he had never known physical love?

Karlie found that hard to believe. He was just so handsome, even with the marred flesh, she could see the striking beauty of his features; a few scars did not hide that. His body was certainly well-shaped and wonderfully formed; Karlie blushed as she remembered her reaction to his sculptured chest and upper torso.

But physical beauty had never been something that attracted Karlie. She wanted a man with substance and depth, not same "dandy" whose only purpose was to further his place in society or deepen his pockets with gold. She did not mind a man who had wealth; she just did not want wealth that had the man.

She tried to be as still as possible, knowing that she should not be in here listening to his personal conversation with…it appeared he was talking to himself.

"Fool!"

Karlie heard him spit the word at the air, knowing he was referring to himself. He was pacing the floor, like a caged, predatory cat.

Karlie had never heard such self-hatred and loathing. She bit her bottom lip to keep her thoughts from escaping.

"You are nothing but a fool and a beast…what would make you think you could even rise high enough to kiss her feet…or any woman's feet, for that matter?"

This man felt himself to be the lowest of the low, unworthy of simple human emotions; unworthy of the love of a woman.

"Love and passion were not meant for creatures like you Erik; you know this…and yet you desire it with all your heart."

Karlie winced at the agony she heard seeping out with every word he spoke. This man had indeed suffered many indescribable things in his lifetime; that was obvious.

She watched in horror as he slammed his fist into the brick wall, not even registering the paint that must have enveloped him.

"Fool!"

Karlie watched as he went to his knees; his broad shoulders shaking with his sobs. The cries she heard made her nauseous from their intensity…she could not stay any longer.

She considered her chances of sneaking out the door undetected, but knew he would notice. Her choice was soon made for her as he picked himself up off the floor.

She watched from deeper in the shadows as Erik literally drug himself out the door, holding his wounded hand to his chest…he never saw her.

Pain had never touched Karlie Bordeaux as much as it did this night.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Erik examined his hand in the privacy of his room. He had dislocated his wrist bone and knew that he had to get it back in place. He was going to have enlist some help to get it done.

He went in search of Roland. He was in his office, finishing up some paperwork when Erik walked through the door holding his wrist.

"What happened, Erik?" Roland asked as he jumped up to help Erik.

Erik smiled a painful smile and answered, "Let's just say that my temper got the best of me…I need your help to relocate the bone in my wrist." Erik stated.

Roland looked shocked by the request, "How do you expect to do that without a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor for this Roland; I can do it myself with your help." Erik's voice took on the tone of teacher. "It will hurt, and I will want to stop before the bone relocates, that is where you come in."

Roland looked horrified, "What is it, exactly, that you want me to do?"

Erik had concocted a device in the door that would allow him to place his injured, swollen wrist between two boards and have Roland apply pressure to one side until his wrist snapped back into place.

Roland reluctantly agreed, but only because Erik assured him that the pain was fleeting and he would be as good as new once the wrist was back in place.

The resounding "click" of the bone sliding back in place, made Roland sick to his stomach, as did the white-as-a-sheet look that Erik had on his face once the deed was done. Erik had not made a sound through the entire ordeal, but his face was ashen and he was sweating profusely.

His wrist felt almost as good as new and he knew it would be fine by tomorrow. He thanked Roland for helping him and headed out of the office and down the hall.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**I must apologize for the brooding Erik had been doing, it was part of him for so long and he has a hard time parting with it.**

**I do hope this chapter will bring some joy to your hearts; it is a pivotal, life-changing chapter for Erik…he will never be the same!**

**Happy Reading!**

**If you control your tongue, you will master your life.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 13

Demi caught sight of him as he was strolling, with determined steps, toward her. She smiled sweetly and watched him approach, amazed at how graceful his steps were.

"You look as though you have just seen a ghost." Demi remarked, taking in his flushed cheeks and pained eyes. She noticed he was holding his hand and his face was bandaged in areas, and she wondered about the injury.

Erik was happy to see her, despite himself. Demi was a breath of fresh air to him. He did not feel as though he had to walk on pins and needles around her and she knew just about everything there was to know about him.

He quirked his eyebrow at her and smiled a crooked smile, "Good to see you too, Demi."

"Erik, what did you do to yourself?" Demi closed her eyes and concocted her own version of events, "Don't tell me…you were having a heated affair with a beautiful woman and her boyfriend stepped in on you…a fight occurred and then you had to fling your fist into his face to keep him from gaining the advantage!" Demi's eyes were lit up with amusement and she awaited his retort.

Erik chuckled; a low, husky sound that lifted his spirits even more. His features were ten years younger looking, as a stunningly attractive smile lit up his face.

"If only, Demi…if only." He chuckled, while rolling his eyes.

It did not take long for Erik to realize that he was a totally different person in Demi's presence. Around her, he found he had a sense of humor and a certain…something…he didn't know what, but it lit up her eyes and kept a smile on her sweet face.

"I sank into one of my self-loathing pits and rammed my fist into the wall, and one of my nightmares went sour on me." Demi's sharp intake of breath indicated her concern, "I dislocated the wrist bone and Roland just finished helping be get it back in place…hence the ashen color, pained looks and sweating brow."

Demi reached up and placed her index finger under his chin, lifting it so that she could see his eyes, "Erik…I think I liked my version better." She chided, and Erik chortled.

"Me, too." He said with amused commitment, "Demi, to what do I owe this unexpected and unannounced visit?" Erik asked, with a raised brow.

"I just came by to tell you that the funds are available for Mr. Yung and his staff. I transferred the money into the general ledger, line item #1024, Opera House - Staff Uniforms and Costumes." Demi offered, with her best business-like voice.

"Thank you, Demi, I appreciate it." Erik stated.

"Now, I have one other order of business." Demi caroled, "I went shopping, just as you asked me to do…although, I am not your personal assistant…" Demi lifted animated eyes to Erik's searching ones.

"How much more would that cost me?" Erik jested.

Demi laughed and squeezed his arm playfully, "Oh sweetie, you couldn't afford me…better just stick to letting me do this as a friend." His laugh made her heart sing.

She walked him back to his quarters, where the pageboy had unloaded all the packages. Erik had given her his sizes and measurements, so that he would not have to be present for the tedious task of shopping.

Erik was stunned at the number of packages, "It is a wonder I have any money left at all!" He stated, jokingly. Demi playfully gave him a light shove.

"Erik…this mortician look may have been the accepted apparel of France…but here in the states, we are under the impression that a handsome man should dress less…morbidly." Demi offered, with a smile on her face.

"And your hair…" she gawked, as she reached up and ran her hands through it, messing up the perfect, slicked-back look and causing it to fall loose and wavy around his face. She was pleased with the texture and thickness of it.

"…much better." Her eyes were approving and she winked at him again. "Oh yes Erik, you are certainly going to turn some heads." She waggled her finger at him in mock discipline when he started to degrade himself again.

His amused look made her laugh. She approached him, and lifted his uninjured, gloved hand and began removing the glove. Erik just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"There will be no more gloves, Erik. You have beautiful hands with long, elegant, well-manicured fingers and yet, they are still so masculine." Erik gazed at his hands as if seeing them for the first time.

"Here in America, there is this wonderful material called denim. We have an item of apparel called jeans and I have purchased you several pairs…along with some short and long sleeve colorful shirts to accentuate the wonderful color of your eyes." Demi rattled on, ignoring Erik's I-don't-believe-a-word-you're-saying look.

She held up a long, black leather coat in the finest quality of leather money could buy. Erik approved…it was beautiful.

"This will be for the cooler days and nights…although, we are going to work on finding other means of keeping you warm," she winked and Erik blushed, understanding her insinuation.

"I also bought you three dress suits; one in green, one in black and one in chocolate brown." She was full of excitement as she showed him each suit and the way they accented his eyes, broad shoulders, slender, masculine hips and his coloring.

Demi stopped talking and focused on Erik's face. He was relaxed and enjoying himself, but there was a thin cloud of melancholy hanging over him.

Erik looked into Demi's beautiful eyes and his own became stormy with emotion, "Demi, why is it that I can be a different man around you than I am with any other woman?"

Demi lifted her hand and caressed his perfect cheek. She removed his mask and caressed that cheek as well. Her tone was that of a loving friend.

"Erik, for all your life you have hidden the true aspects of yourself behind his mask. You didn't just use it to hide your face." Demi took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed and they both sat down.

Her tone remained calming, "You took everything that you knew you could be and pushed it so far down in your heart and then slapped the mask on to keep others from forcing it to the surface."

Demi paused to wipe a single tear creeping down Erik's cheek, "You're not the mean spirited, egocentric, belligerent man that you wanted everyone to believe you were…you felt safer behind that guise…it kept people, especially women, from seeing just how vulnerable, sensitive, and amiable you could be.

"Yes Erik, you have scars that have altered your face and your mind; but they need not alter your life any more than they already have." Demi watched as Erik lowered his head and dropped a few more tears.

"You're afraid of getting hurt...and I understand that." She again pulled his chin up to make eye contact, "Erik, you've only tried at love once…many of us try at it time and time again…but never find it."

Erik creased his forehead and began to respond, "But Demi, no woman wants a…"

Demi interrupted him before he could finish that thought, "Erik, I refuse to hear you say how no woman would want a man who looks like you…with a face so 'hideous', or a 'repulsive carcass' as I have heard you refer to yourself." Demi was adamant and indignant, "You are a very attractive man, Erik Clairvaux, and I know that I am not the first woman to tell you this!"

Erik noted her fierce eyes and stern tone; he had angered her with his self-loathing…for some reason…that made him feel better; it was proof to him that she cared.

"Am I?" Erik looked up at her as she questioned him. She was still perturbed, but Erik knew that her anger was not really centered on him.

He had to shake his head no, "No Demi, you're not." Demi lifted her head in acknowledgement of his admission. Erik reluctantly smiled and lifted guilty eyes, "The others were the woman that rescued me from the gypsies when I was eleven, her daughter; who is a big flirt anyway, and Christine…" Erik dropped his eyes at the mention of her name, "…but I never believed any of them…they were only trying to appease me."

Demi knew he had more to say and chose to remain quiet, "At the first opportunity, Christine ran into the arms of a handsome, titled, young man and promised to marry him." Erik's voice dropped to a whisper, "What chance did I have?"

Demi had heard enough, "Erik…for one thing…Christine was a child…you need a woman; for another, Raoul came back into her life before you revealed yourself to her as a man and not an angel." Erik looked at her with surprise in his green eyes; where had she heard all of this? "And…last, but not least…she was scared of your TEMPER…not your face."

Demi saw the look in his eyes and knew that he questioned where she had gotten her facts, "I have talked with Roland, Erik; he clued me in on your past."

Erik nodded, thanking Roland for sparing him the telling of the squalid tale. He had lived it once; he did not much care to live it again every time he told the story.

Reaching her arms around his slender waist, Demi gave Erik a much deserved and unexpected hug. "Erik, if you will be around her, whoever she is, as you are around me…you will have no trouble winning her heart."

Erik smirked at her but was given a stern look back, "Trust me Erik, try some light-hearted flirting, verbal bartering, battles of the wit; anything that will show her that you are interested in her not only because of her beauty, but also because she stimulates your intellect." Another wink and tight squeeze, and Demi released him.

Erik took Demi into the kitchen of the opera house and made them both a roast beef sandwich. He hadn't eaten for a couple of days, he still found that food did not mean a great deal to him; but he did enjoy eating when there was someone with him.

They chatted about future plans and investments Erik wished to make in the shipping business.

The subject of Michael, Demi's husband came up, and Erik had question he had been wanting to ask.

"If Michael is breathing on his own and can be fed to keep his nourishment, why can't he come home?" Erik had been curious about this since her heard of Michael's condition.

Demi's eyes were filled with tears that cascaded down her cheeks as she spoke, "I checked into it Erik, but I am not a qualified nurse and I cannot afford to hire one." She sniffled daintily, "The cost is $250.00 a week for a live in nurse and care…I can't do that Erik…no matter how much I would like to."

Erik saw the regret she had dealt with when faced with the decision to leave him in the hands of the government in Birmingham or bring him home; as usual in these circumstances, it was how deep you pockets went that made up your mind for you.

They parted company after Erik hailed her a cab and watched her crawl in and start home. Overall, he was pleased with the evening. He went back to his room and debated his next move.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**The reviews seem a little mixed on this story. I hope the content will improve and everyone will learn to enjoy it more; if there is an idea you have for a more interesting storyline, I can ditch this one and try to expound on ideas you may have. Let me know.**

**I do read my reviews and take them to heart, thank you.**

**I understand about the jeans. I studied a little bit on the subject, but chose to exercise my "writer's prerogative" with the use of them. I am unfamiliar with the casual dress of the 1870s and could not really find a descent source. I apologize for any mishaps with the timeline and the use of certain items that may not have existed during these times.**

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the storyline and any characters not created by GL, SK, or ALW.**

**Always tell the truth and you won't have to remember what you said.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 14

He needed to exercise. The weeks of no physical activity, other than walking, were taking their toll and Erik needed to keep his physical strength. He changed into a pair of jeans and a plain, white cotton shirt.

He one-handedly climbed ropes, walked balusters, did some ninja exercises and then sat down behind the stage to relax. It was 9:30 on Sunday night and everyone was gone. He removed his sweaty shirt and stretched out on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

He was lost in thought, when he heard a sound that alerted him to someone's presence. His senses were immediately on guard and he sat up straight. He heard it again…a repetitive thumping sound that resembled a ballerina's steps.

Erik deftly and silently stood up and peered through the slit in the curtain. It was a ballerina, and not just any ballerina, but an exceptional one.

He watched, transfixed by the gracefulness and elegance of her movements. He had never witnessed such perfection, not even from Madam Giry in her earlier days. This girl…no, her figure was too curvy to be a girl…this woman was superb.

Erik was in awe of the beauty he saw fluttering across the stage. He had not even seen the woman's face, but he knew she was exquisite. Even if she resembled a cow in the face, her movements made her beautiful.

Erik was startled out of his admiring stare by her playful tone, "Are you a coward, hiding in the sanctuary of the curtain, observing my every move but not willing to make your presence known?"

The woman was astute, Erik would give her that; she had gumption as well as being the most gifted ballerina he had ever seen. Erik deemed this a good time to use the gentle prodding that Demi had given him about being more flirtatious and friendly.

"From my vantage point, it was you who disturbed me." Erik did not recognize his own voice with its playful, smiling tone. He was suddenly in a very good mood.

"Unless 'lurking' is considered an occupation…how could I possibly be disturbing you?" Karlie chided. She realized she was talking to the man who was in her room the other night; but she also knew that this man and Erik Clairvaux were the same.

Erik took a sweep of her lithe, curvaceous form and lightheartedly replied, "Believe me; there are many things about you that disturb me."

He was amused by her inimitable tenacity and sharp wit and the way she seemed to encourage verbal bartering with him. Erik found he enjoyed this. He wondered if she would be as flirtatious with him if she knew what he looked like.

Karlie enjoyed this side of him. She had witnessed the dark, brooding man whose life had been turned upside down by circumstances he had no control over; and now, she was experiencing the other side of him.

Just in case she could see him in the shadows, Erik had turned and bent down to retrieve his discarded shirt, when he stood back up and turned around; she was peering into the darkness to find him.

"Do you always keep yourself hidden, Mr. Clairvaux?" Her tone was teasing and Erik responded in turn.

"Only when I am half dressed, unmasked or there are other people in the area." Erik stated, without moving.

Karlie considered his answer, and responded with a smile, "Sooo, that means…most of the time."

"That would be correct," the melodious, disembodied voice answered.

Karlie wanted to see him again, but she did not wish to offend. He had little experience around people, and especially around women.

"Please sir, I have not had a chance to formally meet you, please forgive my impertinence and allow me to introduce myself." She pleaded.

His face was still bandaged in areas and Erik did not wish to come forward and meet her.

"I have suffered some minor injuries and must be without my mask at this time, so I will not be moving into the light; and since it seems that you know who I am, I assume you understand the reason for the mask." He stressed, leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine then, I will come to you." She chirped and stepped into the shadows. "Hello Mr. Clairvaux, I am Karlie Bordeaux, dance instructor and choreographer."

Why did that name seem so familiar? Her hand extended toward him and he finally, hesitantly, gently took it in his. Her tiny, soft hand in his was almost more than he could endure. Searing heat radiated through his body, scorching his senses with her essence. Erik had felt desire before, but nothing this wild and passionate.

He bowed over her hand, turned it over with the palm facing up, and placed a kiss on the sensitive skin of her wrist. He caught a passing whiff of vanilla and magnolia and he immediately knew this was the woman from his bed.

He should have recognized the strength in her voice; she had faced a man whom she knew nothing about, in a very compromising position, and had not panicked…Erik admired her character. He had had the same intense reaction to her that night; her curves pressed against his back and warming his neglected body.

Erik's first reaction was to make an immediate exit, his senses were already too wrapped up in this woman and he was headed for heartbreak; but he heard Demi's voice in his head, urging him to be the man he wanted so desperately to be.

"Ah, the fair maiden from my bed…tell me…did you recover from the shock of my body being next to yours?" Erik's voice was low and sexy, "I'm not sure that I have." The last phrase was whispered more for his hearing than hers.

Karlie smiled, liking the flirty side of him. When she pictured him in her mind, she did not remember his scars at all…but every other facet of his physical being was forever etched on her brain.

"I know the situation was distressing, and we both made assumptions we should not have made, but I never – at any time during our interlude – felt as if I was in danger." Karlie replied, with a smile in her tone.

The name finally registered, and realizing that this was the six-year-old girl he had watched practice and perfect her skills all those years ago, Erik swallowed hard and tried to quiet the raging fire that was coursing through his veins. His reaction to her was terrifiying.

Little did Erik know that Karlie was having much the same reaction to him. Uninhibited desire raced through her, making her knees go weak and her heartbeat speed up. His hand was so large and sheltering; and it had been so long since Karlie had felt sheltered and protected.

Erik was glad, at that moment; that he was not in the light, her searching eyes, and the questions that were sure to follow, were not something he was ready for. His inadequacies were so conspicuous when facing such perfection. He felt an immediate attraction to her, something with which Erik was not familiar…he was always so in control when it came to his heart.

He was going to lose this fight; the one he was waging against his past. He found he no longer wished to wallow in self-pity and hide in the dark. He wanted what Demi had assured him he could have; love, but she had to accept him for what he was – a scarred man with an equally scarred past, who wore a mask.

He really had no idea how to proceed from here. His knowledge on the workings of the heart was limited, to say the least; but he assumed he could learn along the way. Erik was able to realize, that what he had felt for Christine may not have been the pure "love" he had thought it was.

Karlie's quiet voice brought Erik's thoughts back to the present moment, "I never meant to refer to you as a monster, Mr. Clairvaux, I was just surprised. Forgive my abruptness and assumptions." Karlie imagined his eyes fixing on her, making her blush with their contact. "I should not say such things until I know someone."

Erik backed away from her; wishing to keep some air of mystery, "Then my suggestion would be that you get to know me; and please, call me Erik." With those words, he bowed low and silently slipped away.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karlie watched as he disappeared, seemingly into thin air. The air had been so electrified when he was there, and she found she missed his mysterious and sensual presence. No wonder he had been an effective and manipulative phantom in Paris, he presented an atmosphere of danger and dominance that few possessed. He must have been magnificent to behold as he enforced his will and demanded obedience.

He had certainly seemed a different man tonight, more confident and controlled. His voice alone had the power to consume her. Could she risk it? Could there actually be such a thing as love? Her father had told her it would come, but she had never actually touched it…

Could she take the chance and open herself up to the pull he had on her? He was a broken and wounded man whose mood swings were notorious; whose soul was torn by the shards of his broken heart, and whose eyes told the story of his personal misery without a word ever being spoken.

She did not like the idea of another broken heart of her own, or the insanity that went with it; but sometimes…everything you risk is worth the reward. "I'm willing to risk it Erik…are you?" Karlie thought to herself as she left the stage and headed for her room; an almost forgotten warmth was settling in her heart which assured her that she was already too far in to back out now.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik could not get back to his room fast enough. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head felt like it was going to explode, and he was trembling all over.

Had he passed the test? Did she find him interesting or, at least, not uninteresting? Erik's mind was racing with his thoughts. "You have stared down some of the most wicked people and brought them to their knees with just a move of your eyes. You have killed with just the flick of your wrist. You have had dozens of people cowering to their knees at the mere sound of your voice…and yet, a meager five foot, one inch woman with ebony hair and the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen…has reduced you to a trembling idiot."

Erik closed his eyes and willed his nerves and heartbeat to calm. There was not going to be any sleep for the weary tonight; he had visions of smoky, blue eyes looking up at him with adoration and love, as he pulled her toward him and made them one.

He walked into the washroom and ran a warm bath. He needed to relax and calm his raging body and nerves. When had he lost control of his good sense?

He eased himself into the cocoon of warmth the tub offered and let a smile play across his lips. He could not remember a time when he had felt so alive. Every pore of his body was electrified and jumping…and the whole process petrified him.

Would he ever be free of his accursed, treacherous heart? Why did he close his eyes and see Christine's face fade away to another, completely different, but equally beautiful face? And why did his body bolt at the memory of the touch of a raven haired, midnight blue eyed woman who had suddenly and unexpectedly captured his used and abused heart?

Trying to get his mind to think in other directions, Erik thought about the opera house and all the wonderful improvements that had been implemented. He and Roland worked well together and Roland had earned Erik's trust…a rare and fortunate gift.

Erik decided that now would be a good time for him to consider the first opera that would be performed in the spring season. Roland had left the decision up to Erik, entirely, claiming that he did not have the knowledge to choose wisely.

Going through the many available operas in his mind, Erik considered all the strengths and weaknesses of his crew. The dancers and ballerinas were second to none, thanks to Ms. Bordeaux; and the prop designers, costume designers and other support staff were top notch.

Erik had not participated in a Mozart opera in years…hadn't even seen one performed. He sorted through them mentally and one kept popping up repeatedly…_ "The Magic Flute."_ That would be their first performance in the new and improved French Opera House.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

This story will progress…thankfully; no one requested that I drop it. I am enjoying writing it.

Erik had to get to a point where he was ready to accept the fact that things needed to change (you know how stubborn men can be!)…the old way was not working and maybe…just maybe, Demi was right.

So, he has decided to allow the Erik that has laid dormant for all these years to surface.

This is one of those transitional chapters (that's author talk for "not a really exciting read, but it has some necessary content"); bear with me.

Next question – Should I bring Christine, Meg, and Audrey (Madam Giry) back into the story; either all three or a combination thereof? Your choice…majority wins.

hunting4max

- Girl, you completely crack me up! I cannot seem to read one of your reviews without laughing or at least smiling really big! Thank you for lifting my spirits and I am glad you are enjoying this story.

WildPixieChild

- Welcome, I hope you will continue to read, review, and enjoy my take on events as they could have been.

Mlle.Fox

- Thank you for reviewing and making the offer you did. How would we do that? Let me know, and we'll see if an agreement can be reached…my people will call your people…and we'll do lunch! Or…you could just email me.

SassyLassy

- Welcome! Thanks for your wonderful review. I am going to continue this story and I do hope you will continue to read and review. My readers are very special to me and I read each review and take it to heart. Thanks again.

Pertie

- Pertie the Faithful – that is the name I dub thee. Thank you for always being there with words of encouragement. If it were within my power to do so…I would knight thee!

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the storyline and any characters not created by GL, SK, or ALW.**

**A partner with different values won't just pull you in a different direction, he or she will pull you down.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 15

Erik awoke to the sound of elated females wafting its way down the halls toward his quarters. He had slept remarkably well, in spite of all that had occurred the night before.

Karlie Bordeaux invaded his thoughts on more than one occasion and Erik had to admit that he found her attractive and intriguing. She was hellfire and brimstone one minute, and sugar and spice the next.

He had noticed entirely too much about her; the way her eyes were so deep and luminous that they resembled the midnight sky on a clear, crisp fall night. He had almost lost himself in their depths…and had to physically jolt himself out of his stupor to prevent being embarrassment.

She was tiny; barely over five feet, but her demeanor made her appear to be an intimidating figure. Her beauty was so much more striking than he was familiar with. She was not a gentle beauty…the kind that worked its way into your heart over a period of time; her beauty hit you right between the eyes…it took your breath away.

As much as Erik was certain that he needed to remove her from his mind, and therefore, his heart; he found he honestly had no desire to do so; she was a sweet, unobtainable treasure; one whose place in his heart could remain a cherished secret as he became her friend.

Erik washed and freshened himself, dressed in the green dress suit that Demi had purchased for him, and a black half mask. He left his hair unbound and loose, hanging to his shoulders and waving about his face.

He chanced a look in the mirror and found that his reflection no longer carried the bitter sting of self-hate that had so long been a part of him. Demi had made him look at himself in the mirror, while she pointed out all of his attractive attributes; completely ignoring what he knew were his horrifying ones.

Demi was determined to make him a new man. She had already informed him that if she caught him wearing gloves again, she would personally disembowel him. She said he needed to wear brighter colors to emphasis his gorgeous eyes; and she also said he needed to wear clothes that drew attention to his magnificent physique…her efforts had made Erik embarrassed, but flattered. She had assessed her handiwork and stated he looked extremely handsome and sexy.

The image Erik saw staring back at him from the mirror, certainly looked like a man who knew what he was doing; confident, strong-willed, determined and…something else was going on…Erik noticed his face had a glow to it that he did not remember seeing before. What made a man's face glow?

He glided down the hall towards the ruckus, leaving all thoughts of Karlie, and the way her image in his mind wrecked havoc on his heart.

Mr. Yung and his staff had arrived precisely at 10:00 a.m., just as Erik had instructed them to. His staff was every bit as impressive as he was in their professionalism and knowledge. The dancers and ballerinas had no idea that they were coming, so the entire ordeal was a surprise…and a very pleasant one.

The measurements were going well, and Ms. Chen, Mr. Yung's assistant, was finishing up on the dancers and about to start on the ballerinas, when Roland approached with a tentative smile.

"Mr. Yung, I don't mean to appear ungrateful, but where did this work order come from?" Roland asked, frantically. He knew there was just no money.

Mr. Yung made as though he was going to answer, but Erik chose that moment to come out of hiding. His sudden appearance startled everyone, but they all knew who he was and their respect for him and all that he was doing for each of them and the opera house showed in each set of eyes that focused on him.

"I commissioned it Roland. I visited my accountant on Saturday, and informed her to make sure that funding was available for this purchase." Erik's voice was even and non-flaunty; he was simply stating facts. "I examined the rehearsal outfits and shoes the dancers and ballerinas were wearing and noticed they were frayed and full of holes."

There was a great deal of whispering going on as Erik made his way to center stage. He tried to present an air of confidence in front of the employees, but his stomach was turning in circles.

Roland was shocked. No financier had ever taken the initiative to examine the any of the equipment or outfits; they just did not care about those who were not the stars. Roland had known Erik would be different…he was pleased to be correct.

Karlie had tried to ignore the her rising interest in Erik Clairvaux, the man was rich, eccentric, foreign, and gorgeous…all were traits she no longer trusted or desired in a man. So why did her heart keep tugging in her bosom and a voice keep echoing in her head, "This man is different. Yes, he's rich – but it really doesn't matter to him; yes, he's eccentric – but that is part of his appeal; yes, he is foreign – but so are many of the people that are your friends at the opera house, and you trust them; and yes, this man is gorgeous – but he has no idea that he is."

Watching him glide across the stage toward Roland, afforded her a wonderful backside view; he filled out those pants nicely…in all areas! Karlie blushed as her thoughts heated her body and sped up her heart rate.

She smirked to herself, "This is absurd, Karlie; you don't even know the man that well…and you're reacting to him like some love starved teen-ager.

She had thought herself in love once, but the man had broken her heart in to a million pieces. He had played her for a fool…and she had almost fallen for it…almost. Before she had completely given in to his charm and persuasion, she found him with another woman…in a non-to-innocent position.

Remembering the night she had found him was painful, but also liberating…

_**Flashback**_

**_3rd person_**

"**Come on Kar…you know you can't hold this against me…I have needs…" Mason pleaded, hoping his more than handsome face would cause her to forgive him.**

"…**you won't put out…so I had to get satisfaction elsewhere." He sidled up to her seething figure and wrapped his slithering, snake-like arm around her tiny waist.**

**Karlie put all her force into the blow she landed him. She elbowed him in the groin and threw a mean right hook into his nose as he bent over from the groin hit. He hollered and bled profusely from the broken nose her petite fist had given him.**

"**Don't you dare touch me, Mason Anderson; I don't ever want to see your face around here again…is that understood?" Karlie's voice was low and menacing; she meant business. "If I ever lay eyes on you again, it won't take a great deal of effort to make sure you don't come to New Orleans ever again…do I make myself clear?"**

**Mason was shocked by her ominous tone. He'd never had any problem talking a woman down, once he put all of his assets to good use. He was an exceptionally handsome man, this he knew. He had wavy, shoulder-length, blond locks that framed a square, masculine jaw line, thin lips, fine cheekbones, a pert, upturned nose, and big, gray eyes.**

**His frame was not muscular, but was slender and toned. He had soft, talented hands and stood about five foot eleven inches tall. He was perfect…as least in his own mind. He wanted Karlie Bordeaux more than he had ever wanted any other woman in his life. She was a stunning beauty, but her chastity was getting on his nerves.**

"**Kar, don't you think you are being unfair?" his tone was wining and irritating to her ears.**

**He was making his way toward her again, and Karlie went on guard. His nose was still bleeding and it had swelled to twice its normal size. Karlie had to stifle her laughs, as she saw how his entire face had taken on comical proportions.**

"**Back off Mason…I mean it." Karlie was poised and ready to do more damage if need be. Her father had taught her to defend herself, and she was an excellent student.**

**Mason was either dense or desperate, maybe both, because he kept coming toward her. He approached her from the side and went around to her back. Karlie allowed him to approach, but as soon as she felt his clammy hand on her shoulder, all hell broke loose.**

**She stomped all of her ninety-six pounds down on this right foot with her high heels; as he was reacting to that, she threw her right hook into his jaw, coming at him from the bottom. His jaw clamped shut onto his tongue, causing him to bite himself…and now, he was bleeding from three orifices; two nostrils and his mouth.**

**Karlie resumed her poised position, just in case he needed another reminder, and gave another verbal warning, "Have you gotten the message, Mason? I do not want anything more to do with you."**

**Treacherous tears were falling down her cheeks, which only served to make her angrier, "You are a human being…not an animal." She vehemently spat at him, "You can control your sex drive, you beast." She wasn't screaming, her voice was calm and steady, "If you wanted my love, you would have waited…good-bye Mason."**

_**End Flashback**_

With those words, she had walked away from his stunned, bleeding features and had not seen him since…thank goodness, she really did not want to have to kill him.

Her thoughts, once again, focused on the very masculine, very attractive form of Erik as he stood before Roland.

"It is my job as financier to make sure that all needs are met that deal with the performance of this opera house. Everyone needs the proper equipment if they are going to do their job efficiently." Erik stated, professionally.

There were words of thanks and even a show of tears in a few eyes as Roland thanked Erik for his generosity.

Erik did not know what to think of all the thanks, this was a new experience for him.

"I also noticed that the art and design department could use some new canvases for backdrops and new paints, chalk and charcoal for coloring." Erik said, matter-of-factly, "I will also be revamping the wigs, masks, and costume props…they looked very worn." He smiled, warming the hearts of every female present, "We want our production of "_The Magic Flute"_, to be the best that anyone has ever seen."

Erik turned to leave; the number of eyes that were on him was making him nervous. He was almost to the edge of the stage when he turned back around, noting that many of the women averted their eyes when he did. "What is that all about?" he thought to himself.

"Roland, Mr. Yung said that the order would be ready by next Saturday and will be delivered in the morning." He looked around the stage, making eye contact with all the dancing girls and ballerinas, "Please be sure and remember what size and color you ordered– this will allow for quick and efficient distribution…thank you, all of you, for the hard work you are putting into this production…it will be well rewarded." Erik turned and strolled off, unaware of the admiration and respect in everyone's eyes.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

This is an uplifting and fun chapter, Karlie is going to get some encouragement and uplifting from her best friend.

Almost the entire dialogue for Allie had been provided by Mlle.Fox, my partner in crime on this chapter and in many more to come in which this character appears. Thanks, Mlle.Fox!

Thank you to all my reviewers who have given me words of encouragement or constructive criticism. I love all of you.

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the storyline and any characters not created by GL, SK, or ALW.**

**Celebrate the successes of others as you would have them celebrate yours.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 16

Karlie's eyes followed his retreating figure as he headed of the stage and down the middle isle to the outer lobby. She was certain he could feel her hungry eyes on him, but he never turned around to acknowledge that fact.

She knew he had a standing appointment with his accountant and assistant, the woman of whose friendship Karlie had become just a little bit jealous. Karlie did not know Dominique Chandler, but she knew enough to know that Erik valued her friendship.

Karlie left the stage and headed to her dressing room to change. This was a special day for her; her best friend was returning today. A woman Karlie had grown up with and whose opinion she esteemed most.

Alexandria Danielle Waterford was born into an upscale family from Lafayette. She went to the finest schools and wore the finest clothes; her father had been a senator and her mother, a teacher.

Allie, as Karlie called her, was not the typical child of a rich family. She rebelled against the "standards" everyone expected her to live by and her father had allowed her the freedom to make her own choices; something her mother had resented.

She had left the "finest schools" and shed the "finest clothes" and had chosen, instead, to make a difference in the lives of children whose everything had been ravaged by the war. She helped place orphaned children in homes where they would be loved and cared for…just as their birth parents would have done. This called for extensive travel, and there were months on end that these two friends would not see each other; and then, they would only get a day or two to catch up.

Allie had become an orphan herself, six years ago, when her parents were killed in a factory explosion where her father was holding a campaign speech to gain voters from the working class. Many had died that day, among them, her mother and father.

Karlie walked to the spot where they had agreed to meet in the last correspondence they had exchanged. Rucker's Café, on the third block east of the opera house, had been a favorite of theirs for years.

Karlie was so anxious to talk to Allie about everything that had happened over the last five months. Erik would be the most important topic. Although he wasn't officially "in her life" as a significant other, Karlie could no longer deny the attraction she felt toward him and she had to talk to Allie about it.

Allie had been the one to try to talk her out of a relationship with Mason, advice that Karlie now regretted ignoring. Allie was her voice of reason and she hoped and prayed she would have some counsel about Erik.

Karlie walked into the café and took a seat in the far left corner. She ordered a coffee and crescent and waited for Allie.

She didn't have to wait long. A petite, vivacious, fiery redhead bounded into the café in a day dress of baby blue. Her gorgeous green eyes landed on Karlie and they ran to each other and embraced like long lost sisters.

When they pulled back, Allie declared in a thick, drawling Southern accent,  
"Well Karlie Bordeax! Still short as ever I see! What's the matter with you? I distinctly told you to grow three inches to make it easier on your gentlemen callers to kiss you!"

Laughing at her wink, Karlie replied, "Yes…and I recall telling you to stay out of the sun or your freckles would grow together and turn your skin a permanent brown…"

Karlie tried to hold her face in a stern, schoolteacher mode, but could not pull it off. They both fell into a round of laughter.

Hand-in-hand, they made their way back to their table with Allie ordering a coffee and a piece of coffee cake.

The conversation varied for the first half hour; from the latest fashions to "how is your family"; and since neither of them had any close family; that conversation did not last long. They laughed about the past incident with Mason, even though Allie did give that "I-told-you-so" look that made Karlie cringe and Karlie told her about Bernardo and his "questionable" preferences.

Of course, they both agreed that he got what was coming to him and Allie was impressed with Karlie's resolve. Allie had also been taught to stand up for herself and defend herself; her father would have it no other way.

Karlie took the last sip of coffee she had and broached the subject of men, "So Allie, what poor, unsuspecting bachelor is the subject of your latest conquest?"

Allie put her hand to her bosom and gasped in mock horror, "Why Karlie darlin' I thought you knew me better than that! You know I'd never go after only one man when I got three tryin' to chase me down the aisle!"

Laughing at Allie's wink, Karlie asked, "Do you ever change?"

"Only when life gets borin' Sugar! How 'bout you? Any tall, dark, handsome strangers in your life?" Allie asked with anticipation in her voice.

Karlie had been waiting for a couple of weeks for the opportunity to discuss Erik with Allie, and know that she was going to have that opportunity; her nerves were jumping out of her skin. She pushed all reserves aside and dove in.

"Well…now that you mention it…" Karlie began, "…there is someone who has swept into my life and turned every one of my hard earned opinions about men completely upside down." Her tone was dripping with forged irritation.

Allie sat there with a knowing smirk on her face while Karlie told her everything she knew about Erik, not leaving out anything – his tragic past, his incident with Christine, his mask, his generosity and genius, and his recent turn around with the help of Demi.

"He's everything I swore I would not fall for again Allie; rich, eccentric, foreign, and so… handsome." Karlie mused with hesitation and horror as she looked behind Allie to see none other than the object of her fascination walking in the door.

Allie noticed how Karlie suddenly started sinking down in the chair and turning her head toward the outer wall as not to be seen. She had her head down and her hand covering her eyes. If she was trying hard not to draw attention to herself, she may have been achieving the exact opposite effect.

"It's him." Karlie whispered, pointing at him from behind her hand that hid her face.

Allie looked, as one who never cares that they're caught staring. She saw a man a tall as a timber sit down at a table and nervously shift through the menu. She raised an eyebrow at the mask, but she had to admit, her friend had taste.

Allie trailed her eyes over his broad shoulders, noting happily and speculating wildly the muscles that undulated under his expensive brown suit. The corner of Allie's mouth lifted in an appreciative smirk as she skimmed over his fine chiseled face, sensual mouth, aristocratic nose, wavy, midnight black hair and gemstone eyes.

He was just as uncomfortable as Karlie was sitting in this restaurant (though, for different reasons, most likely). That told Allie this man was different from other upper class men she had met. A plan began to sparkle in Allie's eyes. She wouldn't have picked a better man for her best friend, if she had done it herself!

Giving out a long slow whistle, Allie leaned against the back of her chair and crossed her legs, saying, "Lord have mercy! Mmm…mmm! He is absolutely delectable! Oh yes, definitely reel him in, Honey!"

Horrified, Karlie's eyes opened wide and she exclaimed, "What!"

Allie looked dryly and annoyed at her friend, "Girl, you have been without my influence for far too long! Now listen, you've been pining away after this man for weeks, but since you are acting like you just got caught, like a raccoon picking through the garbage, that clearly indicates to me he doesn't have a dang clue about your feelings, does he?"

Karlie stared obdurately at her best friend and finally admitted, "Uhmmm….no."

Allie's disbelief was written all over her face, "Then get your scrawny littl' ballerina behind over there and start flirtin' like a siren to a sailor! Now, I understand his childhood an' all, but seriously Sugar, if any man deserves the attentions of a beautiful woman, it's that man!" She paused briefly to give Erik a nod.

"And if the road leads to true love then Halleluia! Praise the Lord!" Allie chimed, waving her hands in the air like a church member on Sunday morning, But even if it doesn't, do you want that question hangin' over your head for the rest of your days? 'What if Erik was the one for me?' 'Sides, you better snatch him up before some tall, leggy blond with the intelligence of brick snatches him up before ya!" She was shaking her head, raising her eyebrows, and wagging her index finger at Karlie, "Believe me, they're quick!"

Karlie was aghast! She was not quite the free spirit that Allie was, and the thought of flirting with Erik in broad daylight with the chance of him shunning her advances was just about more than she was willing to endure.

She knew it had taken a great deal of effort for him come into the restaurant in the first place; he was still very leery about public places. She looked at Allie, with her expectant features and than back at Erik's lounging figure; he had no idea he was being examined from head to toe, like some expensive cut of meat.

Allie rolled her eyes and bowed her head, shaking the fiery curls from their perfect slumber. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, "Are you gonna to move your fannie, or am I gonna have to show ya how it's done?"

Karlie could feel the panic rising in her chest. It wasn't that she didn't want to flirt with Erik, she most certainly did…but she wasn't sure how he would react; and rejection was not a pleasant thing.

Karlie's eyes rested on Erik, but her voice was directed at Allie, "What if he isn't interested in me, Allie?"

Allie's incredulous look almost made Karlie laugh. "Not interested?...Sug...he's a man! Of course he'll be interested! You just have to know HOW to flirt with him. Not like some Jezebel off the streets, but...with a little cleverness...Now...correct me if I'm wrong...but ain't it professional courtesy to at least...buy your new employer a per-lunch drink?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled impishly, "Maybe introduce him to your financially stable, best friend who might see fit to invest in the production?" Allie said suggestively, leaning forward on the back of her hand, her elbow on the table, looking into her friends waiting glance.

Karlie sputtered, her lips trying to think of what to do. "I just don't know Allie…"

"Oh Hon come on! Charm the pants off him before someone else does! What do I have to do…drag you over there myself? You know I will!" Allie stated, pointing a finger at her.

Karlie laughed at her dearest friend and decided she could do this. She had never had a problem flirting with a man before, so why was Erik any different.

She got up out of her seat and turned to head toward Erik…only to see him rise and head for the door.

_To Be Continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

I decided to post another chapter quickly; sorry for leaving ya hangin' on the last one.

I am pleased that everyone enjoyed Allie, she was the creation of Mlle.Fox; a talented author of fiction here on If I can work her into the storyline again, she will be back.

Thank you all my lovelies…you keep me breathing…

**Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the storyline and any characters not created by GL, SK, or ALW; except Allie in chapter 16, she is the creation of Mlle.Fox – thanks my friend. She wrote the dialogue and most of the filler for this character.**

**Success lies in only one direction: straight ahead. If you backtrack, you get sidetracked.**

God's Best for Your Success

I Surrender All

CHAPTER 17

Karlie was crestfallen; she had finally found the courage to press a few of Erik's buttons, only to watch him walk away. But she was not going to chase him and draw even more attention to herself.

Allie came up beside her and they both watched his shapely backside retreat out the door without a backward glance.

Allie turned to Karlie with her hands on her hips and a, if-you-had-done-what-I-told-you-do-when-I-told-you-to-do-it-you-would-be-leaving-with-him, look plastered all over her face.

"I know what you are thinking, Allie; don't fret…I will know when the time is right…and when it is…he won't know what hit him." Karlie bestowed a wink on Allie and the two friends spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and laughing with Allie trying to buy Karlie new clothes and Karlie refusing…she would be no ones charity case, not even her best friends.

She had money, her father had left her a little bit to live on, but there had not been very much after his illness had taken most of it; she had to be frugal, and clothing was not on the list.

Allie had to leave the next day to go to some town in Kentucky and pick up a couple of orphaned children to be placed in a home in Mississippi. She would be gone for several months and then would come back and spend more time. Karlie already missed her desperately.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Erik had stepped into the café at the insistence of Demi, who said they served the best soups in all of New Orleans…he was in the mood for soup, so he thought he would stop. He had found a time when there were few people about and settled in a chair.

He had not been there long when he heard the two women in the very back corner laughing and talking. They seemed to be rather engrossed in a conversation about some man…and then Erik heard a voice that was very familiar to him…

Karlie. What was she doing here? He was not about to look at her. He had heard her and her friend discussing a man that Karlie was apparently interested in and her friend was telling her to go for it in terms that could not be mistaken.

He could not understand Karlie having any hesitation at all when it came to men…any man would be honored to have her attentions.

Erik could bear it no longer and left without ordering anything. He was not going to sit here and start feeling sorry for himself; wondering why a woman as beautiful as Karlie could not find it in her heart to love a man like him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik stayed to himself for the next couple of weeks. He was arranging schedules and composing. He tried to convince himself that he was not avoiding Karlie; but, he knew otherwise…he was trying to work up enough nerve to talk to her and show her who he really was, but his schedule really was jammed and so was hers.

He had worked out a pay chart with Demi that allowed for all the staff to get considerable pay increases and he had set forth a salary for Karlie, the woman was not going to work for room and board any longer. The salaries would take affect the first full week in December as early Christmas gifts.

Erik had never celebrated Christmas before. Madam Giry had always spent it with her family and he had insisted she leave him out. He was not her family and he had no desire to scare Meg or intrude. He had remained alone.

It was late Friday night, and Erik was in the practice room finishing his composition. He had not associated with anyone, except Roland and Demi. He had caught himself staring at Karlie Bordeaux on many occasions over the last two weeks, and there were times he was sure she had seen him doing it.

Demi's patience and determination had done wonders for Erik's self-esteem; the dark, brooding man who had arrived in New Orleans almost a two months ago, was difficult to find. He began to smile more often, especially after she told him that it took ten years off his facial features. Erik could go for looking twenty-one again.

When they were seen in public places together, Demi would be sure and point out to Erik the fact that many women noticed him…and found him handsome and alluring. He had actually engaged in pleasant conversations with a few of them.

Some of them were mothers with daughters of marrying age, and Erik was quickly becoming the most eligible bachelor in the city; but he still could not find it in himself to exercise his newfound personality facets on Karlie.

Her opinion of him mattered; that is why he could not surrender his inhibitions. He wanted her to respond to him in a positive way because she liked him for whom he was, not because he was wealthy and powerful; and he was not yet convinced that would ever be.

Of course, that did not keep her out of his mind. He pictured her dancing in his dreams and the feel of her petite, lithe body pressed against him in the bed the first night they met.

She haunted his dreams, day and night. Her midnight eyes pulling him in and demanding his submission; her massive array of raven curls spread out over his sheets as he made her his in every way.

Erik smiled to himself and shook his head. He was really doing a number on himself and his body would give him no rest. "What are you going to Erik? Demi insists you have more than what it takes to hold a woman's interest." Erik's thoughts did nothing to comfort him, and his next words were said out loud to himself, "But the only woman you want is Karlie Bordeaux."

He turned the lamp down until it snuffed out, walked out the door, and headed toward his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karlie had missed hearing his voice. She could not forget the generous gift he had bestowed upon her girls and she really needed to thank him, personally.

She had caught his eyes on her several times over the last few days. His eyes spoke volumes to her about his feelings. He was attracted to her; of that much, she was sure. He was scared of his attraction and assumed she would not return his affections.

On more than one occasion, he had immediately lowered his eyes as if he was ashamed he had been caught; afraid she would be disgusted by his obvious interest.

She was walking down the hall toward her quarters, when she saw Erik dip into his room and quietly shut the door.

She made her way toward his door, only to be interrupted by Sasha Cowen, a promising ballerina. She had some questions pertaining to some steps she had been having problems mastering. Thanking Erik would have to wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks went by, and Erik had had little time to devote to anything or anyone. He began voice instruction with ten students and found that this monopolized the majority of his day. Rehearsals were in full swing for their scheduled opening night on March 1, 1873.

He had only had the wonderful opportunity of watching Karlie as she instructed her dancers in the steps for "_The Magic Flute". _Every now and then, she would have to demonstrate the steps for them and he had the opportunity to witness her graceful skills again.

They had exchanged, what Erik would call, pleasantries. He would get caught with his eyes on her and she would smile a vivid, luminous smile and Erik would swear that he caught her winking at him…but he knew better; after all, she had someone she was interested in…Erik wondered if she had ever pursued him as her friend told her to do.

They had auditioned new leads, as Bernardo had been dismissed, causing a round of applause from the female population. The man had not been well liked.

Erik was leaning toward a young, up-and-coming American named Jason Nobles. The young man was eager to learn and was exceptionally talented. His voice was as rich and vibrant in the lower registers and it was in the upper, making for a wonderful and versatile range. His parts were mostly tenor, but he could handle the baritone as well.

The decision was his to make, but he wanted to include Roland in the process, he had been around the area longer than Erik had, and was familiar with the sound that the locals enjoyed most.

The other performers were scheduled for regular voice training and exercising, which made for long days. Erik gave about 10 lessons a day, Monday through Friday. His lessons were proving to be very beneficial, even though it had only been two weeks.

The latest student was a young man of about twenty, named Victor. His voice was unremarkable for the most part, but it had a certain pure quality which Erik admired. The boy had had little formal instruction up to this point and was untrained in scales and arpeggios.

Erik patiently taught the boy the basics of word articulation and voice control and after the end of the evening, Victor was sounding like a completely different man.

"Thank you Mr. Clairvaux. I never thought I could do some of the things you have taught me today." Victor was ecstatic and wanted Erik to realize his deep appreciation.

"You're welcome, young man. Just use what you have learned as you play your part in '_The Magic Flute'_." Erik affirmed.

Victor turned to leave, but spoke one last time, "Mr. Bourbon never did any of this with us…he only worked with Bernardo and Heidi…" Victor held his head up high, "…he seemed to think that the rest of us were not important enough to warrant lessons."

"Opera and theater takes teamwork, Victor. Everyone must know their part if all are to do their best. All voices are equally important, for without the chorus, the leads sound unbalanced and without the leads, the chorus makes no sense." Erik instructed, "We all rely on each other if the performance is going to be the best it can be."

The boy smiled and nodded as he left the room. Erik could not believe that this Anton had not given equal time to all voices, somewhere in the chorus could be the next star and he would have missed them.

Erik checked his pocket watch, it was 6:30 p.m. and he was finally done with the individual lessons for the day. It had been an exceptionally long day because a couple of the chorus members had rescheduled for today due to conflicting schedules. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had the next three weeks off, for personal reasons. Monday was the first day of the first full week in December, and everyone would get their early Christmas gifts…he just hoped that all were pleased.

He reflected on his first few months here; he had arrived and been settled within the first week of August and it was almost December…he had survived.

Erik strolled down the hallway, making sure all things were in order as he went. His stride was confident and graceful, as it always was.

His head was in a vice and he felt the need to take a walk in the night air to clear his mind and senses. He headed down the hallway to tell Roland that he was going to be out for a couple of hours, when he heard three voices coming from the half-closed door.

He was not going to stop until he heard Karlie's sharp tones.

"Mason…it has been four years! What, on God's green earth, would make you think I wanted to be with you?" She seethed. "I would not resume a relationship with you if you were the last man on earth!"

A male voice that Erik did not recognize spoke back to her in a condescending tone, "Karlie, come on. What other choice to you have?" Erik heard the cockiness in the boys words, "You're not getting any younger and you're never going to get a better proposal…you're just too headstrong, too smart, and too old to be particular."

Karlie's voice was strong and determined, and Erik found he admired her strength and calm demeanor. "Mason, give it up, I have another man in my life now…and he is everything you could never and will never be."

Erik's interest was immediately peeked. Who was this man that Karlie had in her life? Erik was slightly taken aback, but held himself in check, he had no reason to stake any claim to Karlie…she barely knew he existed.

Erik heard Mason chuckle; a cold, unfeeling sound that made Erik doubt the man's sanity, "I see no ring…he is probably wise enough to not propose to a spinster whose virginity means more to her than making her man happy."

The stinging words made Erik furious; the man had some gall talking to her that way. There was a resounding smack as Karlie's hand landed on Mason's soft cheek; Erik smirked to himself as he pictured Karlie's small, feminine frame primed for battle.

"How dare you!" she seethed through clenched teeth.

There was a deafening silence and Erik heard Roland's chair creak, he must have gotten out of it to approach the quarreling couple.

"Young man, I don't know you…but you have no right to talk to Karlie that way." Roland was angry; Erik knew he thought of Karlie as a daughter. "I was not keen on letting you talk to her, but you insisted; now, I must insist that you leave."

Erik picked this moment to knock on the door and proceed into the room. The look on Mason's face was priceless. Erik was not sure if it was the mask or his considerable size that had the boy gawking.

"Is everything alright in here?" Erik asked, making eye contact with Mason and then looking cautiously at Karlie.

"Erik, I am so glad you are here…I thought you had forgotten our date." Karlie harped, hoping Erik would go along with her.

Erik quirked an eyebrow and looked her square in the eye, she was begging for his cooperation within their deep blue depths. "She must really be desperate for help if she wishes this man to believe she would date me…well, if I have learned anything from living in an opera house, it is how to act", Erik thought to himself.

"Of course not, darling; how could I forget?" Erik replied with conviction, walking toward her with finesse.

Karlie took his hand in a gentle squeeze and looked up at him with the most sensual eyes that Erik's heart almost forgot to beat. She gently pulled him toward the offensive man.

"Mason Anderson, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Erik Clairvaux…Erik, this is Mason, an ex-boyfriend." Karlie stated simply, without skipping a beat.

Erik's heart lurched in his chest when she referred to him as her fiancé; he had never thought to hear that word used in reference to him, and he found he liked it…even if it was just for appearances.

Mason's face was bug eyed and flushed. He was staring at Erik as though he had just materialized out of thin air.

Both men just stood there looking at each other, neither making a gesture of friendship. Erik's gaze was intense and bore into Mason's stare. For effect, Erik wrapped his arm around Karlie's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He realized just how small she was and he marveled at how good she felt beneath his arm.

Erik's low, menacing tone addressed Mason and his arresting eyes never left his face, "I do believe that I heard Mr. Temple tell you to leave…now."

Mason pulled himself up to his full five feet, eleven inches and glared up at Erik through squinty eyes.

"Why would Karlie want a man who hides his face behind a mask?" the boy asked heatedly.

Erik gave a sexy, crooked grin and gave, what he hoped, was a convincing answer, since he did not quite believe it himself, "Some men don't have to rely on their looks to win a woman's heart."

Erik removed his arm from around Karlie's clinging figure and descended on Mason; his six foot, four inches towering over Mason. Erik was twice his size in shear muscle and Mason visibly trembled from the threat his looming figure posed.

Karlie walked up, and wrapped her arm around Erik's waist and intimately placed her other hand on his chest. Her voice was seductive and breathy, "Erik, my love; please…let's leave. He's not worth messing up your clothes." She reached up and placed a sweet kiss on his left cheek, "Take me to dinner." Karlie was thinking how proud Allie would be right now, she had just drawn Erik, unsuspectingly, into her web of flirtation.

Her petite hand on his chest and the kiss she bestowed upon him; had thrown Erik for a loop. He knew she was just acting for the sake of this fool of an ex-boyfriend; but Erik had sure enjoyed being a part of the production…but somewhere in the acting, he had lost his heart…and that made him angry.

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Chapter 18a

I am splitting this chapter, my online access at home is not available, so I must upload at work and I don't have much time to type it out; so I will upload what I can as I go.

Love ya! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 18

Both Roland and Mason stood with mouths agape as Erik and Karlie headed out the door, arm-in-arm. Thankfully, neither of them was aware of the conflict warring between Erik's heart and mind.

He did not like being a part of this deception, especially when his heart was being affected. His ire was on the rise and he was working at getting it under control. His determination had been to keep his heart out of the line of fire – forever – but every time he closed his eyes he saw this woman and her affect on him had him angry at himself for allowing her to get under his skin.

For the sake of appearances, they remained arm-in-arm until they turned the corner headed down the hallway toward their rooms. Wanting to appease his boiling blood, Erik gently pinned her against the wall, which he quickly regretted as his body instantly bolted to attention in reaction to her nearness.

He looked down on her exquisite features; his lithe fingers caressed a raven curl as it tickled the surface of his hand. The texture was soft and silky, and he longed to run his hands through her hair audaciously while she moaned his name.

His angelic voice was low and filled with unrequited passion, "What game are you playing Ms. Bordeaux?"

Erik was acutely aware of her soft, feminine curves and the intoxicating scent of magnolia and vanilla. He breathed in the scent, wanting it never to fade from this mind.

She was resolute, and looked up at him with astute eyes. His hand, of its own accord, moved to stroke her soft cheek; and then she did the one thing Erik was not expecting…she leaned in to his caress.

Erik's fury dissipated as he gazed upon her succulent lips, slightly parted; and her eyes resting at half-mast as if anticipating something. Erik stroked her cheek and then boldly lowered his hand to her neck, feeling the pulse point beat rapidly against his sensitive fingertips.

"Touch me Erik," her voice was barely above a whisper, "I won't break."

The world could have gone into utter chaos at that point and Erik would have only been aware of Karlie. He leaned into her, his tall frame bent to whisper in her ear. He felt her trembling and remorseful tears immediately stung his eyes; she feared him.

He pulled away from her, careful not to touch her as he did so, "Please do not fear me Karlie…I would never hurt you."

Karlie gave him a bewildered look and her tone was equally confused, "What makes you think I fear you?"

Erik turned his eyes from her, not wanting her to see him, "Women always fear me…they tremble at the mere touch of my skin against theirs…they loathe my touch." His tone was distant and pained, but the beauty of his voice still touched her.

Karlie was seized by the sadness she heard and saw in him. This man honestly believed she feared him. How could he think that when she had witnessed the good in him and had tried to convey her attraction to him.

She approached his unyielding form and stood a hairbreadth away from him, but was not touching him. The energy passing between their two bodies was palpable and she could tell that he felt it too.

She looked up into his tempestuous eyes and found his soul lying open and bare in their striking depths.

Without flinching from the pain in his eyes or yielding to the desire she had to comfort that pain, she moved her mouth to within an inch of his, and spoke seductively, "Not all trembling is caused by fear, Erik."

That perfect time that Karlie had told Allie she would know when it came…this was it. After tonight, Erik would have no doubts about her intentions towards him.

Erik swallowed hard and fought the urge to draw her to him and claim her succulent lips. Instead, he stepped back from her, swallowed hard again, and calmed his raging desire.

His voice was low and steady, belying his inner turmoil, "Who was he Karlie…I need to know?"

Karlie reached her hand up and caressed his cheek with her palm, "Just a man, Erik. I made the mistake of thinking I was in love with him four years ago." Karlie smiled a weary smile, "The night I was going to accept his marriage proposal, I caught him in bed with another woman."

The pain of the catching him was gone, but the pain of the betrayal would most likely never leave.

Karlie's eyes twinklied with mischief, "I gave him a broken nose, a bruised instep, and a bleeding tongue – after I gave him a right hook into the bottom jaw." Karlie said with a wicked smile and a wink.

Erik was impressed, but that still not change the situation, "That is all well and good Karlie, but he is still under the impression that you and I are engaged." Erik's tone was low and inquiring; he had gained control over his turbulent body. "I was under the impression that you had a gentleman you were interested in, and you hinted this to Mason."

Karlie felt panic rising in her chest, "Where did you hear that I was interested in someone?"

Erik shrugged his broad shoulders and answered, "A few weeks ago I was in a local café and overheard you and your friend discussing some man you were secretly interested in. Your friend encouraged you to let him know."

Karlie tried to hide her rising panic…he had overheard her discussing HIM with Allie; but by the tone of his voice and the words he used, he had no idea that the object of her interest was him.

"Erik, trust me…things are not as they appear." She chuckled nervously.

Erik saw the pain of the betrayal still in her eyes and reached gently and squeezed her arm, "I am sorry Karlie, I am familiar with feeling betrayed…" He lifted her chin with his fingers, and her hurt eyes meant his earnest ones, "…but a woman as lovely as you are will have no problem finding love again."

That said, Erik lightened the mood, "I'm not sure what good our little display did, this…Mason…will not buy the idea of you being engaged to a man like me." Erik stressed, "One look at me, and he surely saw that I was not serious competition for him." Erik's hand was on his mask.

Karlie stood there staring at Erik with an incredulous look on her face, "It amazes me Erik; the one thing that you don't want others judging you by is the one thing you judge yourself by…now, are you going to take me to dinner or am I going to die of starvation as we stand here?"

Erik's brow furrowed at her and cocked his head sideways, "You…actually want me…to take you to dinner?" He asked, with surprise. "I thought this was all an act?"

Karlie smiled, and once again lifted fiery eyes to his, "It started out that way, but…" her voice trailed off as she approached his enticing figure, "I am beginning to really love the idea of going to dinner with you…and besides, I have a confession I must make and I would rather do it with a full tummy…" She once again took his large, warm hand in hers, "…so, where would you like to take me?"

Erik had no choice…so to dinner they went.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It would be an understatement to say that Erik was a tad bit uncomfortable with being in public, especially in the company of a woman. He had not experience to draw on for this situation so he was functioning entirely on instinct.

Karlie, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Erik apparently never read the newspaper; therefore, he was not aware of the fact that he had made the front page of the entertainment section several times since his arrival in town.

Everyone wanted to know more about him. Mothers were seeking his hand for their daughters and fathers wanted to know his secret for being such a success in his business ventures outside of the opera house.

But Erik was completely unaware of his fame, and would have been appalled had he known; his nature was still that of a reclusive genius, hell bent on hiding his wonderful attributes and talents from the world.

However, tonight, Karlie would have none of that. She was literally beside herself with joy at actually being on a date with him…although, if she called it a date in front of him, he would, most likely, bolt for the nearest door.

His demeanor had improved dramatically over the last few weeks. He had gone from tall, dark, eerily handsome, and brooding, to tall, dark, downright sexy, and approachable. He still carried that air of mystery with him, and probably would as long as he wore the mask.

"I was really going to marry that imbecile at one point in time." Karlie offered, her smile being one of unbelief at her own desperation.

She expounded on his appeal, "He was handsome, rich, silver-tongued, and educated; everything I had always wanted in a man…and he seemed to enjoy my company on an intellectual level."

Her eyes took on a regretful glow, "My best friend had even warned me not to get involved with him…but I knew everything and turned a blind eye to him and a deaf ear to her." Karlie confessed.

"I have had many admiring men in my life, Erik. They all had one thing on their minds…but Mason…he seemed different." Karlie smirked, realizing the ludicrousness of that misjudgment.

Erik smiled and replied, "Why pick me to use as a scape goat? I doubt very much that being seen with me would make a man of Mason's considerable charm jealous."

Karlie just looked at him with stubborn eyes, "I will not even grace that with a reply Erik…you won't believe anything I say." She began a new subject, "I want to thank you for all that you have done for my department, your generosity is most appreciated…I don't know how I could show you my gratitude."

Erik raked his eyes over her while she was not looking and thought to himself, "I can think of several ways you could express your gratitude." His thoughts made him smile seductively.

He pushed his taboo thoughts aside and behaved himself, "It was my pleasure…and having you across from me for dinner is thanks enough."

Karlie tentatively smiled at him and lifted shy eyes, "I have a confession to make Erik, and I am certain you will not be pleased." She paused only briefly, "The night of your nightmare…it was me who bound your wounds and cleaned you up."

Erik almost choked on this wine; shock and horror were etched on his face, "You?…you saw me without my mask?"


	19. Chapter 18b

Here is the second half of chapter 18. Sorry to have left everyone hanging, but thanks for sticking with me. Of course, I am leaving you hanging again…don't ya love me…

Thanks for the review everyone, and to all my new readers, thanks for tuning in…you're makin' my day.

CHAPTER 18(b)

A young man, no more than twenty-two, halted her reply. He stalked up to the table with his eyes never leaving Erik; he carried a small writing pad and had an inquisitive look on his face.

He stood about two feet from the table and acted as though he were about to burst with excitement. Erik was trying to ignore him, but Karlie was intrigued by his obvious interest in Erik.

"Can we help you with something, young man?" Karlie asked, ignoring Erik's grunt of disapproval.

The young man nodded at Karlie, but immediately turned his attentions back to Erik, "I'm Bobby Inscoe, reporter for the City Tribune…" his smile was huge, "…aren't you Erik Clairvaux, the new financier of the French Opera House?"

Although Roland had warned Erik that his life would of great interest to the public, he had hoped he could escape the scrutiny; but now, it was looming down on him in the irritating form of Bobby Inscoe.

Erik leaned forward in his chair, crossed his legs, and nodded affirmatively at the young man.

With a huge grin on his face, up-and-coming reporter, Bobby Inscoe, directed his questions at Erik. He flipped through the pages of his notebook while promising, "I won't take up much of your time, sir; I just have a few questions."

Erik tried to look relaxed and calm, but his nerves were on alert…this was a new experience for him. He was still getting used to being accepted in public and respected for being who he was…not what he was.

The first question broke the ice, "Your tragic history with your father and the gypsies, and the amazing life you have lived have already made the front page; what the public wants to know now, is more on how you became such a genius and what your plans are for the future."

Erik did not know what to think of this line of questioning. He had expected some questions pertaining to his scars and mask, maybe even his abuse; but people wanted to know about him?

Erik delved into his self-taught abilities and the training he had put himself through as a young man. He told of his trips overseas to learn talents of self-defense and other skills, and how he had used some of what he had learned when he lived in the Opera Populaire as the Phantom of the Opera.

"My future is being determined by my present, I plan to revitalize the French Opera House and provide the people of New Orleans and the state of Louisiana with quality entertainment in the form of operas, plays and musicals." Erik stated, pointedly.

Bobby nodded in approval and finished writing, "Have the effects of your past dealings at the Opera Populaire in any way influenced your generous and numerous changes at the French Opera House?" He asked.

Erik smiled at fond memories, "Yes, most of the patrons of the Opera Populaire were pig-headed and narrow-minded Bureaucrats whose only interest was making themselves wealthier."

Erik paused for a moment, reflecting on what else to say, "My goal is to search out and find the needs of the opera house staff and players and meet these needs; which in turn, will meet the needs of New Orleans' elite theater goers."

The young man kept writing for a few minutes after Erik finished speaking and finally looked up, "It has come to our attention at the City Tribune, that you have a magnificent voice and a gift for singing. Will New Orleans get the opportunity to hear you sing and see you perform…perhaps in one of your own productions?

Erik laughed; this boy had done his homework, "That is not likely, young man. I have used my voice as a weapon in the past; it has a hypnotic quality that tends to cause people, especially women, to do things they are not aware of nor have any desire to do."

Erik glanced at Karlie, who was most captivated by this admission.

The boy laughed; "Well, with you being the most sought after bachelor in town, I doubt there wouldn't be many women who would turn you down for anything." He stated light-heartedly.

Erik looked unconvinced, but glanced at Karlie whose face was lit up with amusement. The boy interrupted his thoughts, "Speaking of young ladies, is there a special lady in your life Mr. Clairvaux? Someone who has, perhaps, captured your heart?" He eyed Karlie as he spoke, assuming there was a relationship brewing between them.

"Young man…" Erik began, but Karlie's voice interrupted him as she got up from her seat and went over to stand behind him.

She placed her warm hands on his shoulders and leaned into him as she spoke, "Mr. Clairvaux is a very attractive and very gifted man. He had many women that are interested in him. When the time comes that he decides on just one, I am sure the fine people of New Orleans will be kept informed."

Karlie held her head up high, letting the young man know that this particular subject of conversation was closed. The young man gave a confident smile and closed his notebook; he gave a low bow and exited.

Every eye was on Erik and Karlie and whispering voices were heard from every table. Erik was growing more and more uncomfortable as each moment passed. He pushed back from the table, stood up, walked around to where Karlie was seated, and took pulled her chair out for her to stand.

She took his arm as he spoke, "Can we please leave…I detest being the center of attention." Erik stated, helping her with her coat.

Karlie walked beside him as they exited the restaurant. After paying the bill, they stepped out into the cool December air. Erik tried to let go of her hand, but she not only squeezed it harder, but took her other hand and put it on the two joined hands, indicating that she had no intention of letting go.

Erik hailed a cab and helped Karlie into her seat, he instructed the driver to take the long way back to the opera house, and then took a seat across from her. The carriage had curtains, but Erik pulled them back to watch the passing scenery as they rode.

Erik had been avoiding the issue of his nightmare, he knew what lay underneath his mask and now, so did she. Just the fact that she was willing to be seen with him meant she had not allowed it to influence her; Erik respected her for that.

Erik looked poignantly at her and spoke in a reserved tone, "Thank you, Karlie…for tending to me that night. I am sorry you had to see me like that…it must have been very unsettling for you."

Karlie smiled at his coy mannerisms, "I would do it again, if need be." She looked out into the passing horizon, "It was a little terrifying, but I made it through without any permanent damage." She did not see the look of disgust that passed over Erik's features; by the time she turned to him, it had passed, "I am thankful you seem to have recovered quickly."

Erik gave a hesitant smile, "I know that my visage is a horrible thing to have thrown on you, I am deeply sorry that you were terrified. I hope you never have to endure it again." He looked away, not wanting to see her eyes.

Karlie realized that he had misunderstood her words, "Erik, it was not your face that terrified me…it was your nightmares…I have never heard such horrible things before…what you endured, no human being should have to go through." She said earnestly.

"I had a good time tonight, Erik. Thank you for a lovely dinner and the stimulating conversation…that is one thing I truly enjoyed." She smiled brightly.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the opera house and Erik moved to open the door. He got out first and helped Karlie to the ground. A slow, cold rain had started to fall and Karlie started toward the opera house. Erik paid the driver and ran into the building.

Once inside, Karlie turned toward him and said a brief word about getting out of her wet clothes and taking a bath. Erik watched her walk away, smiling sadly as she left. He committed her form to memory and headed for his room to pack.

To be continued… 


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry that it is taking me so long to post chapters, my internet it still down at home and I have no floppy disc on my computer and the CD-ROM is not compatible; so there ya go, all my woes. I must retype each chapter at work and upload from here, sorry for the delays that are going to happen.

I have written 25 chapters; however, I am making some storyline changes. There will be some mature chapters coming up, I WILL WARN YOU! There is more "courting" to come and the all-important, "first kiss" but things need not be rushed…Erik is still Erik, after all, he has much to overcome. I know…I'm evil

I stated my disclaimer earlier.

**True leaders place the needs of others above their own.**

God's Best for Your Success 

CHAPTER 19

The weekend passed and Karlie did not see Erik. It seemed he had dropped off the face of the earth. She had purposefully sought out his company on Saturday morning; she wanted to know more about the wonderful singing voice he had, its qualities fascinated her.

She had enjoyed being in his company, more than she had ever enjoyed the company of any other man, except her father.

Monday morning was the first opportunity she had to approach Roland about Erik's absence.

She walked up to him after rehearsal and smiled, asking in a concerned voice, "Roland, have you seen Erik…I would like to talk to him about the other night, but I haven't seen him all weekend and he wasn't at rehearsal." She did not want to sound panicked, but she could not begin to guess where he would be.

Roland squeezed her arm and spoke softly, "Hold that though Karlie, I will answer you in a moment, I have some business I must take care of."

Karlie watched him walk to the middle of the stage and greet the woman Karlie knew to be Dominique Chandler, Erik's accountant, assistant, and friend.

Roland quieted everyone down and spoke loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this young lady is Mrs. Dominique Chandler. She is Mr. Clairvaux's accountant and she has some business she needs to tend to on his behalf." Roland stated, and moved aside to give Dominique the floor.

Demi cleared her throat and looked around the room. Everyone was seated on the floor or standing against the wall so she proceeded.

"Good evening, everyone, I will be handing out some envelopes that Mr. Clairvaux personally addressed and stuffed on Saturday. When I call your name, please come forward and retrieve your envelope; please, no one open their envelope until all have been passed out." Demi instructed.

She called out each name by each department, and finally it came time for the heads of each department. Karlie; Blevin from the art department; Walter from the kitchen; Dolly Perkins from housekeeping; Ms. Clara Hannaford from costume design; Henry Jenkins from props and lighting; Lance from building and grounds, and finally, Janice from make-up.

Finally, Roland's name was called and Demi did a double check to make sure that each person had his or her personal envelope.

Demi pulled out a sheet of fine parchment and began to read.

"_Merry Christmas to each of you,_

_This will mark my first Christmas to ever participate in, so I am happy to be able to participate with you. Each of you has made my coming to America worth everything that I left behind in Paris. The fact that I am accepted beyond reason and no one I employ has questioned my past, my mask, or any other aspect of me, makes me very pleased."_

Demi indicated for each person to open his or her envelopes. When all were staring unbelievingly at the contents, she continued,

"One check represents your ongoing monthly salary, as notated on thecheck. The other check is a Christmas gift from me to you; I hope it will help make your Christmas season a special one. Thank you for all that you have done and for all the hard work you have put forth. Each of you will have the week of Christmas and the following week off to spend with your families.

"_Treasure these time, not all of us has a family with which to spend the holidays._

"_I will see you after the New Year._

"_Erik"_

Demi watched as each face she looked at was covered in tears and surprise. Erik had derived such joy from giving these gifts and it was good to be able to see the people he had blessed react to his generosity. He had even given her a Christmas bonus.

Karlie sat in the corner and cried. She had never been given a salary before and had never expected to be given one. She had assumed it would always be that way; and to be given such a generous one…and a bonus too; she was overwhelmed.

She wiped her eyes and walked toward Demi, intent on finding out where Erik was and why he was going to be gone for so long; she found that she missed more with each passing moment.

"Ms. Chandler, hi, I'm Karlie Bordeaux." Karlie reached her hand out and Demi shook it firmly.

"Hello, Ms. Bordeaux." Demi said, noting the concern on Karlie's face. "Are you alright?"

Karlie was not sure how much she should share with this woman. They really did not know each other, but she had been such a good friend to Erik.

"Could you tell me where Erik is…I know you are his friend?" Karlie stated, trying not to let the jealousy show.

Demi looked at this very petite and extremely beautiful woman and wondered her interest was in Erik. The reflection in her eyes seemed to be one of deep affection…but could she possibly have other interests?

"All he told me was that he had some personal business he needed to tend to with some investments he was interested in and that it would take about three weeks." Demi offered, "Why?" She asked.

Karlie felt a certain bonding with this woman. She was close to Erik and that made her a wonderful person just by association.

"I find myself in a quandary over him…on the one hand, he is everything I swore I would never want in a man again," she looked at Demi's inquisitive eyes, "you know; handsome, rich, eclectic…I've had enough of those kind of men." Karlie said, but then she smiled, "But Erik is so different. He is all those things but not in the least bit affected by them…and he is brilliant and kind also." Karlie paused for a moment and looked deep in thought, "In his eyes, I see shadows of a pain that I want to remove from him…I want to give him happiness and joy instead."

She stopped and looked at Demi's smiling face, "Is that strange…I mean, I hardly know him?" Karlie asked.

Demi leaned over and hugged the petite woman, "I don't think it's strange at all. Erik has a way of pulling you in…even though he doesn't mean to."

Roland was bounding toward them with a huge grin on his face. He looked to the middle isle as two women made their was toward the stage.

"Audrey!" Karlie exclaimed, as she ran toward the older woman.

Audrey dropped her bags and hugged Karlie as she ran into her arms. "Karlie, you look radiant! You certainly grew up into a beautiful woman!" Audrey said, hugging her again. "Let me introduce my daughter, Meghan Giry." Karlie took Meg's hand and shook it with vigor and as she was doing that, Demi approached them.

"Hello, I am Demi Chandler." She offered as all eyes turned to her. She shook Audrey and Meg's hands and they all stood and talked as if they were old friends.

Roland came up and hugged each one, "I was so pleased to get your wire saying that you coming to spend the holidays with Erik…but he's not here." Roland offered, dejectedly. "He's on a business trip and will return before the New Year."

Audrey was slightly upset, but she understood. "Well, we will just have to celebrate when he gets here then."

"How are Raoul and Christine?" Roland asked.

Audrey pursed her lips and smirked, "Those two are so indecisive. Neither one of them is ready for marriage so they postponed the wedding. Christine is still hung up on Erik and Raoul has women in his past that are causing his problems, not to mention his family." Audrey looked exasperated, "It's a mess."

Roland shook his head in agreement; they had seemed very young.

"Christine begged me to allow her to come on this trip but I told her to leave Erik alone, he had moved on and hopefully found a woman to steal his heart and him steal hers." Audrey stated, without asking questions.

Demi chimed in and took this opportunity to tell of the new and improved Erik, "I am not saying that the darkness has disappeared from him, I think it will always be a part of him…but it no longer dominates him." Demi stated with pride.

Audrey smiled with tears in her eyes, "I always knew that Erik had a kind and giving heart…he was never allowed to show it. People assumed he was a monster only because he refused to show his face…perhaps if he had been straightforward about it to begin with, like he was here…things would have been different."

Demi shook her head in agreement, "Perhaps."

Audrey looked at the smile on Karlie's face, "What do you think of my Erik? Is he everything I said he was?" Audrey asked, with a wink.

Karlie smiled, "I have only just begun to explore the depth and length of my feelings for Erik." Karlie stated, "He was a torn and broken man when he arrived five months ago…Demi and I have literally had to piece the man back together again."

"Not long after he arrived, he had a horrible nightmare. I held him in my arms and quieted his trembling body. The fear in him ravaged his mind and body…he literally tore the skin from his marred flesh." Karlie shivered at the memory, "He relived the torture over and over again…I bandaged his wounds and soothed his furrowed brow; never once repulsed by the sight of his scars."

Karlie smiled impishly, "I guess my feelings for Erik are to be determined…but I will tell you this, the only thing I have thought about for the last few weeks…is kissing those beautiful, sensuous lips of his." Karlie said with a seductive wink.

Then, she walked out the door.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 20

Here is the next installment, enjoy.

CHAPTER 20

Despite the holiday hustle and bustle, the days seemed to stand still for Karlie. She enjoyed getting reacquainted with Audrey and found she was growing more and more fond of Meg as the days past.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep her mind off Erik for very long. He had a way of mingling with her thoughts many times a day. She had admitted to Audrey, Meg, and Roland that she very much wanted to kiss Erik; and now, she could not keep the vision out of her head.

More than that, Karlie suspected that she was falling in love with Erik, despite the fact that he was everything she did not want in a man. He had all the same attributes that Mason had, only worse (or better, if you look at that way); he was very attractive and rich.

Of course, she knew that it was not fair to put the two men in the same category. Mason was egotistical, self-centered, a cad, mean-spirited, and conceited. Erik…was none of those things.

He had somehow wormed his way into her heart on the very night that she had held him in her arms and soothed his ravaged body. His wounded and bleeding soul had torn through her defenses and taken up residence in her soul; and now, the two were inseparable.

"Audrey, what am I going to do?" Karlie found herself asking, two days away from Christmas, she had hoped that time would serve to lessen her feelings toward Erik…but the opposite had happened.

Audrey looked a bit confused, but wanted to help in some way, "Whatever do you mean, child?" she asked.

They were sitting at the café eating lunch; Meg had decided to bow out, saying she did not feel well.

"All that you asked me to do was keep an eye on him and become his friend." Karlie was shaking her head and speaking into the air, not making eye contact. "I can't just be friends with Erik, Audrey…I want so much more."

Audrey smiled a knowing smile, quite familiar with the plethora of feelings that Karlie was experiencing. It was becoming a common occurrence.

"Karlie, nothing is dictating that you have to 'just be friends' with him." Audrey said. "But, I will tell you that Meg is interested also. She has had a crush on him ever since the night of _Don Juan_, over five months ago." Audrey gave a low laugh, and her eyes sparkled with mirth, "She is so jealous of you, she can hardly stand it…but she loves you as a person…so it makes it hard."

Karlie was not amused, "What is she going to do about it?"

"About what?" Audrey asked.

Karlie rolled her eyes and smiled, "About her attraction to Erik."

Audrey took on a serious look, "I told her to leave him alone; she was too young and immature for him…he needs a woman, not an obstinate, irresponsible, barely-out-of-her-teens girl."

Karlie laughed at Audrey's description of her own daughter, "Don't you want her to be happy?" she asked.

"Of course, but I also want Erik to be happy…and she would not make him happy." Audrey was giving Karlie one of those, "trust me, I know what I'm talking about" looks. She smiled and continued, "She would be too demanding and too self-centered for Erik…she is spoiled…" Audrey sighed, "…and there is no one to blame but me. She needs a man who will retain her and calm her down, restrict her in certain ways…Erik has too much tenderness is him that has never had a chance to surface…he would let her dominate him." Audrey allowed a twinkle in her eye, "And not the good kind of domination either!"

They had a good laugh about that and Karlie had one final concern, "Do you think that I am good for Erik?"

Audrey blushed slightly and pulled the young woman in for a hug, "Why do you think I recommended him to Roland in the first place?" She pulled back and gave a slight frown, "But you will have to be patient, Erik will not come easily to love…he has been hurt far too many times by love, in its many forms." She released the hug, "Let it come to him softly…that way, he won't have the chance to turn it away."

Karlie understood perfectly, and knew she could be the most patient woman in the world it meant she would get Erik in the end.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas Eve came quietly for the small group of people who had begun thinking of each other as family. Demi had invited everyone over for Eggnog and Christmas caroling. She had made up her extra rooms and intended for everyone to spend the night so that they could spend all of Christmas Day together and hope that Erik came home.

"Come on, Karlie…I know that you play the piano…no one else does." Roland was begging her to accompany them for caroling, "Erik would do it if he were here, but he's not…so you have to."

Karlie was emphatically shaking her head "no", but knew that she was fighting a loosing battle. She sat down at the bench and they sang for an hour solid. The final song was "O Holy Night", Demi's personal favorite. Karlie could not do it justice, so they sang it a cappella, and not a dry eye was left in the room.

After carols, they played some cards and drank eggnog; and then, everyone drifted back to their bedrooms to dream sweet dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas morning came in bright and beautiful, Southern Louisiana was not really a cold region during December, but there was a nip in the air that made everyone feel that it was Christmas.

The house stirred to life slowly, Karlie and Demi rising first and heading into the kitchen to start breakfast for the crew. Everyone else drifted in about a half and hour later, and sat down to a table filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and homemade sausage gravy. Everything smelled marvelous and once grace was said, they began the morning meal.

Not long into the meal, there was a knock on the door. Unusual for Christmas morning, no one usually went traveling on this day. Demi looked out the window to see if she could see a carriage that looked familiar, but all she saw was a beautiful, black carriage with fringe and the most elegant white horses pulling it.

The knock came again, and this time Demi went to the door. She swung it open and dropped to her knees in shock. Everyone else in the room watched as she put her hands to her mouth and wept silent tears. Karlie rushed over to help her and saw what, or rather, who it was that had her reacting this way.

Demi pulled herself up as the wheelchair was moved up the ramp, that apparently been installed while they were sleeping.

The only word she could muster, wasn't even a word, but a name… "Michael."

A Christmas miracle has come to Demi.

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 21

Onward we go…

Thank you for your review and concern for Erik…believe me…all is well.

CHAPTER 21

While everyone was greeting Michael and Demi was recovering from the shock of seeing him, Erik was slipping away. He had no idea that Audrey and Meg were in town, and he had no desire to intrude on such a precious moment between Demi and her husband.

"How?" Was the only work that Demi could form as she looked into the baby blue eyes of her husband.

Michael smiled through the bandages that still encased his head, although sprigs of blond hair were poking out playfully along the edges. His eyes were lively and clear, the man who had totally captivated her and won her heart stared at her with love and longing.

"Erik." Was all he needed to say.

Demi smiled with such joy as tears sprang from her eyes in response to that joy. Erik had orchestrated this from the first time she had mentioned Michael's condition.

Michael told the story with intermittent words from Roland; who finally confessed that he had known where Erik was the entire time, but had promised him he would stay quiet.

Erik had done enough research in his life, having treated his own injuries and illnesses, to know that there were major breakthroughs in brain research and surgical procedures. He had narrowed the list of qualified surgeons down to two, and only one of those was available.

Erik had paid Doctor Kocher's fees for transport, from and back to, Switzerland; and his surgical fees. Erik covered all the tests and medical supplies, nursing and staff fees, and any other expenses that were incurred for this procedure.

Dr. Theodore Kocher had arrived in New York in mid-September and taken the train to Birmingham where he performed many tests on Michael to determine the best route of treatment. When surgery was recommended as best, Erik had spared to expense; Dr. Kocher assured Erik that the procedure would either relieve the pressure on the brain or not, there would be no residual effects and Michael would remain in his vegetative state if the procedure did not work…but Erik would be out a great deal of money.

To Erik, that did not matter. If he could bring Michael back into Demi's eyes, and see the light dance in them, it would have all been worth it. The night before the surgery, Erik had found himself in a church, praying to a God he had just recently renewed his relationship with.

The Christmas season was fast approaching and the sanctuary was decorated with beautiful poinsettias, ribbons, holly branches, and various other frills. Erik sat in the pew, undisturbed, and prayed for the first time in years.

Upon leaving, he felt certain that he was doing the right thing in having this procedure done for Michael and, ultimately, for Demi.

The surgery was an unprecedented success; Dr. Kocher was very pleased with the results and stayed a few extra days after the surgery just to keep an eye on his patient. Erik assured him that he was able to take care of him and would hire a full-time nurse to stay with him for the six-month period the doctor recommended.

In the three weeks since the surgery, Erik had gotten to know this young man who owned Demi's heart. At first, the relationship was professional and aloof, but as Michael learned about Erik's past and tragic life and then put that up against the generous, giving man whose unselfishness had given him back his life, he would not allow Erik to just slip away…he wanted this man in his life.

Erik explained his friendship with Demi and the way she was trying to bring him out of the fortress he enclosed himself in. He told how she had taken him under her wing and helped him to see that he could live among men and not be chastised or ridiculed; in essence, she had made him human.

Erik unexpectedly developed a friendship with this young man, something he neither hoped for nor anticipated; it just happened.

The trip to New Orleans had proved an enlightening one as Michael and Erik discovered more about each other and developed a trust between them that Erik had never experienced before, especially with a man so close to his own age. Erik had always looked upon other men as the enemy – those whose handsome faces and perfect bodies kept the women from even noticing men like him; but Michael seemed to genuinely care for Erik as a friend.

When Michael and Roland completed the story, there was not a dry eye in the room.

"Where is Erik?" Demi asked, suddenly realizing he was nowhere to be found.

Karlie had been anxious to ask about his whereabouts, but had not wanted to appear rude or indifferent to the wonderful event occurring in front of her. The anticipation of seeing him caused butterflies in her stomach, sweaty palms, and an increased heart rate.

"I tried to get him to stay, but he stated that he did not wish to intrude on the homecoming and wanted us to have the day to ourselves." Michael stated with a smile, "He did not know that we had company."

Demi introduced Roland, Karlie, Audrey, and Meg, but she wanted Erik back in her presence; he had become the most important man in her life…next to Michael.

"Audrey, will you ride with Roland over to the Opera House and get Erik back here. I owe him more than I could ever pay him…I want him here for Christmas." Demi instructed.

Audrey was more than glad to go with Roland. The carriage was ordered and they both rode the short distance to the opera house. The weather was crisp and cool, and they rushed inside to keep warm.

Roland led them both to Erik's door and knocked, hearing him moving about inside.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Erik had not even been aware of Meg and Audrey; all he had cared about was letting Demi and Michael have the day together. He could live vicariously through them at a later date. The love they shared was something he had never witnessed before, not between two people who had endured the test of time, and come out shining like diamonds.

He was exhausted from the events of the last three weeks and was anxious to catch up on his reading and start a new opera he had been envisioning in his mind. He was certain it would make quite a good production, even if it were not entirely based on fact.

He had bathed and shaved, having not had time this morning and changed into his night cloths. He was aware it was Christmas Day, but he had never had any one to celebrate it with, and he never expected that to change.

Three weeks away from the opera house had given him the time he needed to clear his mind and heart of any fleeting thoughts of Karlie Brodeaux. She was beautiful, exciting, and exhilarating, and she made his heart beat frantically; but Erik knew better than to give his heart away…she would only hand it back to him, broken and bleeding.

He picked up the book he had been reading during the entire trip and had just sat down when he heard the knock on the door. He glanced at his pocket watch and frowned, who would be out on Christmas Day and knocking on his door? He put the book down and walked toward the door.

He gasped slightly, as Audrey placed herself in his arms and hugged him close. He was surprised at first, but then he returned the hug and even squeezed her slightly.

"Erik, you look absolutely wonderful…America has been good for you." Audrey stated, with a huge smile on her face.

"Audrey, I did not know that you were coming." He replied with a steady tone.

Audrey caressed his warm cheek and smiled, "That's because I did not want you to know."

Erik smirked at the impish twinkle in her eyes, "How are you? You look marvelous."

Audrey thanked him and then asked why he did not stay at Demi's.

"She wants you there, Erik, she needs to see you…as do Karlie and Meg." Audrey offered.

Erik turned to walk back into his quarters. He sat the book down on the table and seated himself.

"Audrey, this is Christmas Day, a day that everyone who has a family should be with that family…I just did not want to be in the way." Erik stated, a slight tremor in his beautiful voice.

"Nonsense, you didn't want anyone hovering around you and thanking you for the generous gifts you have handed out his season, not to mention what you did for Demi and Michael." She moved to sit beside him, "You are family Erik…I want you with me for the holidays; will you come for me?"

She drank in the sight of him. The darkness still lurked in the recesses of his eyes and pain still lingered in the way he carried himself, but he was a new man. Smiling seemed to come easier for him and he had hugged her more closely and intensely than he had ever done before.

He looked magnificent; the dark clothes gone and in their place were more flattering colors and less morbid fashions. He wore his hair down and loose, something he had never done before, which allowed the mask to not seem so intimidating. He was in a word…breathtaking.

Erik changed his clothes, putting on a new green, velvet, smoking jacket and black, silk pants. He wore a crisp, white shirt underneath the jacket and a black scarf. He exchanged his white half-mask, for a black half-mask and was ready to go.

He could tell by the look in Audrey's eyes, that she approved of his choice of clothing, and he followed them out to the carriage.

He was nervous about the whole "holiday" thing, but he figured he could tough it out to make Audrey happy, and he really did want to see Karlie and Meg.

"By the way, Audrey…I think you need to have a talk with Meg." Erik looked stern and Audrey was slightly concerned.

"What about?" she asked, not knowing what to think.

Erik smiled gently, "Before I left Paris and after the incident at the opera house, she was appeared to be openly flirting with me…I know she probably was not, but it appeared that way to me." Erik stated, looking out the window at the passing scenery. "I just want her to more particular about the men she's friendly with…I will be her friend…if she will have me, she need not pretend to be interested in me."

Audrey looked pleasantly shocked for a few seconds and she did something Erik did not expect…she laughed.


	23. Chapter 22

I am truly sorry for the length of time between updates, my internet situation does not look like it is going to improve; please bare with me.

I will not post anything tomorrow, as I will not be at work. Forgive me.

Mlle.Fox, I will be needing you soon, you can email me through my work email I sent to you earlier. I hope you're still with me my friend.

I have started my "Dear Frankie" fic, I will continue to write it until I can get internet and then I will post it chapter by chapter, it is called "Second-Hand Hearts". I hope many of you will be interested in it.

Thank you for your patience and your reviews. God bless.

CHAPTER 22

Erik could not figure out what he had said that was so funny. Audrey was obviously tickled about something…maybe she found the thought of her daughter flirting with him to be a hilarious vision.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" Erik asked, slightly perturbed.

Audrey tried to calm herself, she knew what he was thinking and she needed to set the record straight.

"Erik, you are, by far, the most intelligent man I have ever known…and I know you are not familiar with women and our ways." She took his big hand in hers, "Erik, I find it amusing that you are concerned about my daughter flirting with you when most men would jump at the chance to have a beautiful young woman pay them the compliment of flirting with them." Audrey iterated.

Erik furrowed his brow and looked away. It was obvious to Audrey that he still felt unworthy of female attention, but he seemed to have accepted that, rather than despise it. Audrey was not convinced he was where he needed to be.

The conversation lulled as they pulled up to Demi's house. Erik got out first and helped Audrey down, followed by Roland.

Karlie watched from the window as Erik emerged from the carriage. Just laying her eyes on him gave her great pleasure. He had somehow become so important to her and the more she knew about him, the more he important he became to her.

Demi ran out of the house and threw herself into Erik's arms, hugging him to her as though he were her source of breath. Erik grinned from ear to ear, feeling slightly embarrassed but hugging her back.

"I think God sent you to be my personal angel, Erik." Her eyes were filling up, "What you did for Michael and me was beyond the normal reach of friendship…" She reached up and kissed his cheek, and Erik felt tears in his own eyes, "…I will never be able to repay you for her generosity and kindness."

Erik shook his head and pulled her to him for a rare initiated hug, "I did not do it to get repayment, Demi…I did it because I could and it made me feel good." Erik chuckled low in his chest, "There are few things in my life that have brought me joy, but I find that being able to make those few people that I care about happy…is my greatest source of joy."

Demi smiled through her tears and moved to the side to allow Michael to greet him at the door. Michael held out his hand and thanked Erik again for all that he had done. They made their way into the house and Erik caught sight of Karlie and Meg. He immediately averted his eyes when he found both of them looking at him as though he were the most handsome man on earth.

Dinner was ready to be served and Demi seated everyone. Roland, being the oldest male present, said grace; and dinner was commenced. The conversations varied with seating arrangements; Karlie had made sure that Demi seated her next to Erik, and Meg was across from him. She liked Meg a great deal, but the girl had her sights on Erik…and that just would not do.

"What you did for Michael and Demi was extraordinary, Erik…you are full of surprises; like the salary you gave me and everyone else, not to mention the bonuses." Karlie stated, placing her hand on Erik's to emphasis her words.

"You deserve it Karlie, you have worked all these years for no salary, and you're the best I have ever seen." Erik stated, "I don't know why you weren't getting a salary, and I don't need to know…but you're getting one now."

Erik noticed throughout the meal that every time Karlie had an opportunity to touch him, she did so; his hand, his arm, her thigh rubbing against his…Erik could feel his heart rate speed up with each fleeting touch.

The meal ended and everyone retired to the living room. Erik decided to sit at the piano and play Christmas hymns, the few that he knew. Everyone was mesmerized by the beauty and fluidity of his playing. After he exhausted his Christmas tunes, Erik played his own compositions.

He got up from the piano and decided to take a walk. He put on his jacket and headed outside. Karlie got up and followed him out the door.

"Could you use some company?" she asked.

Erik turned toward her and nodded. She came toward him and Erik could not help the pull of his body. She captivated him all over again.

Erik held the door open for her and they proceeded down the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the night air. Karlie glanced over at Erik and her heart skipped a beat, she knew she could not risk his self-doubts and loathing coming back into play. She needed to make a move; he needed to know.

"Erik, why do we do this?" She asked, after they had been walking for a few minutes.

Erik looked over at her and frowned, "Do what?" he asked.

Karlie took his hand in hers and caressed it with her fingers, "Avoid the attraction we feel toward each other." She stated, deprecatingly.

Erik suddenly stopped walking and pulled her to him, she had never let go of his hand. "Do you know how hard I have been trying to get you out of my system, Karlie…do you?" He stressed, demandingly, his eyes full of tension and unshed tears.

He looked into her beautiful eyes and calmed his voice, "Karlie, I can't do this again…the reason I came to America was to avoid love and the pain it carries with it." Erik stated, pain in each word. "I have to fight this attraction…I do not wish to hurt you or myself…anymore."

Karlie lifted her hand to his cheek and watched as his eyes closed at her caress; this man needed her in so many ways…and she was going to fight for him – no matter what it took.

"Erik," her tone was a whisper that captivated him, "look at me, I am not hurting or in pain…don't make the mistake of assuming that I am Christine, or Meg, or any other woman whose fickle ways have tread upon her heart." She continued to hold his hand and they walked a few more minutes until they came to a park bench.

She gently urged him to sit down and when he did, she sat down beside him. Erik was rigid and defensive in his stance and Karlie smiled up at him with all the love she felt for him in her eyes.

"This is not a one-sided attraction, Erik…I am attracted to you as much, if not more, than you are attracted to me." She stated, continuing to caress his hand.

"How can that be, Karlie?" Erik asked, completely dumbfounded. "You are so full of life and vigor; you're beautiful – both physically and characteristically…" Erik drew his hand up and wrapped a raven curl around his finger, completely entranced. "…you deserve the best life has to offer…that includes love." He lowered his hand and his head. "What I feel is of no consequence."

Karlie saw the tears in his eyes and knew that he loved her and was afraid to admit it; afraid that his heart would not survive another rejection. She moved herself into the crook of his arm so that he had no choice but to lift it up and over her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm for he could feel her trembling.

"Do not fight it Erik." Karlie said as she settled into his warmth. She reached up and gently kissed the corner of his luscious lips, lingering for a moment to relish in the fresh smell of his aftershave and soap.

Erik closed his eyes at the feel of her soft lips against his face. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes and was certain he saw a deep longing in their blue depths. He couldn't believe his own voice when he heard it.

"Do that again." He whispered.

Karlie smiled and caressed his smooth cheek with her fingertips. She wound her fingers in the wavy hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She tenderly kissed the corners of his mouth and felt his heart speed up under the sensitive flesh of her fingers.

She pulled back and ran her thumb along the length of his full, bottom lip; his mouth was slightly open and she saw the tempting tip of his tongue resting just beyond the surface of his lips.

She pressed in again, and gently kissed the corners again; only this time, she turned his face down toward her some more and softly skimmed the tender flesh of his lips with hers. Erik was too spellbound to kiss back.

Erik was in a trance; his mouth was still slightly open as Karlie pressed into him. He had one hand behind her back, pressing her femininity into him and the other rested overtly, just above the curve of her elbow.

He suddenly pulled away from her and stood, he would not allow his body to demand more than he was willing to allow it to have. He felt repulsed that he had begged Karlie for a kiss.

"We should be getting back, we will soon be missed." He stated, his voice cracking with emotion.

Karlie grabbed his hand, stopping him before he turned to walk away, "Erik…what just happened here?"

Erik caressed her cheek gently with his palm; "I am sorry for putting you in that situation, Karlie…" he smiled sadly, "…but thank you for humoring me."

"Erik Xavier Clairvaux, don't you walk away from this…" Karlie stated, raising her voice at him. "That was the most sensual experience I have had…and I will not let it go."

Erik looked down at her with dozens of questions floating in his eyes, "What do you want from me, Karlie?" he asked, pointedly.

Karlie stubbornly lifted her chin, looking into his eyes with strength and determination; "I want the truth Erik…where do we go from here?"

A single tear inched down his cheek as he closed eyes. This beautiful woman was standing before him offering him a chance he wanted to take so desperately…dare he trust his heart…again?

"Karlie…I think myself this strong man who has no weaknesses; in fact, I have trained myself over the years to have no weaknesses…but that was before I met you." Erik whispered. He looked earnestly into her eyes, willing her to understand his hesitancy, "What you have the power to do to me…petrifies me." He finally admitted.

Karlie looked up at him, aghast at what he had just admitted to her. She recovered quickly and moved into his embrace, she reached up and played with the strands of black hair that danced in the breeze. Erik pressed her to him, allowing her to feel the demands of his body.

"Let me in Erik, I can't show you that what I say is true, if you don't let me in." Karlie reasoned with a smile.

Erik enjoyed her closeness and contemplated his doubts. Life was just not worth the living if he couldn't share it with someone…that chance was worth taking. The trepidation in his heart could not stop him from taking the risk…all he had to lose…was his heart and his sanity.

"Karlie?" he asked, pressing closer to her, he swallowed hard and could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, "Would you allow me to court you?"

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement about "Second-Hand Hearts", it is coming along great.

Enjoy this chapter…some long awaited content….

CHAPTER 22

After, what seemed like, hours of silence; Erik turned to walk away, a look of sheer agony crossing his face. She hadn't responded at all…complete disgust at the thought of him courting her.

"Forget that I even asked." Erik mumbled as he headed back.

Karlie was surprised that he would even bother to ask her, surely he knew by her actions that she was as interested in him as he was in her; but she got her answer when his eyes grew pained and cold, and he turned to walk away, after telling her to forget he even asked.

She quickly regained her composure and spoke loud enough for his retreating figure to hear, but soft enough to capture his attention.

"Erik…please don't walk away." Karlie watched as his tall, graceful figure halted. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer you, I was surprised…no man has ever asked for permission to court me before."

Erik had not turned around to look at her; he just stood rigidly with his back to her.

"Where I come from, it is the proper thing to do…or so I have been told." Erik stated, quietly.

Karlie walked over to him and put her hand in his and felt him stiffen at her touch. "Don't do that Erik…I did not mean to make you doubt my intentions."

"You do not need to explain your actions to me…you did exactly what I expected you to do." Erik's face held no emotions as he spoke. "Will you consider just being my friend?" he said, his stomach knotting and his heart wrenching, "I could learn to live without the physical contact, if you…"

Karlie put her fingers to his mouth to quiet him, "Erik, please let me say what I should have said when you first asked me…" she looked into his compelling eyes and felt her own tearing up, "…yes, you may court me, date me, take me out, call me yours…whatever you want to do…as long as I can be with you."

Erik did not move or say a word, he stared into her eyes; trying to read her earnestness as he looked into their deep, blue depths. Something was there, but he wasn't sure what.

"Don't pity me, Karlie." Erik said, dropping his eyes. "I will not tolerate that…from you…or anyone else."

Karlie felt anger spurring her forward, anger at him for doubting her intentions and thinking she felt nothing for him but pity.

"Don't you dare stand there and think that all the touching and tender kisses that I gave you meant nothing to me." Karlie stood as close to Erik as she could get, without touching him. "I don't play games Erik, not when my heart is involved…" she reached up and pulled on his shirtfront, causing him to come down to her level, "…and where you are concerned…my heart is definitely involved."

She had had enough talking and reasoning things out with him; it was time to let her body do the talking. She curved her hand around to the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. She left no room for him to doubt the depth of her feelings for him.

At first, Erik did not respond, but Karlie nibbled on his bottom lip and soothed the area with the warm surface of her tongue. A low, surrendering moan started in Erik's chest. He felt completely powerless against her feminine wiles.

Karlie's demanded his surrender as she delicately caressed his soft lips with her tongue's eager probing. She felt him tentatively open to her and she moaned into his mouth as she overtook his self-doubts with her seductive pursuit.

She wrapped her tongue protectively around his and instructed him in the art that was a kiss. Erik responded with a masculine growl deep in his chest as he mastered the French kiss as easily as he mastered everything in his life.

He ended the kiss and pulled away slightly, looking deep into her eyes; his own were pools of liquid emerald, smoldering with desire. There was not a soul in the park, so Erik took advantage of the solitude and lifted her into his arms. Without saying a word, he moved back into the park and toward the lake situated in the middle of the vast area.

Erik held her securely, yet gently to him as he approached the giant Weeping Willow tree which grazed beside the bank of the lake. Its branches extended to the ground and were as thick as a blanket hanging down from the clothesline.

He placed on her feet and moved the branches aside, indicating for her to enter the sanctuary within. She did not hesitate as she moved through the opening with Erik following her in and letting the branches fall back in their place.

Erik moved toward her slowly, with desire raging in eyes. His voice was low and sexy as he cradled her face in hands and moved his forehead to rest against hers.

"Teach me Karlie; teach me to be the man I want to be for you." He said as he eased her to the ground, taking his coat off and placing it under her head as a pillow.

He rested his left hand on the swell of her ribcage, just beneath the swell of her breasts. His other hand nestled in the softness of her hair as Erik relished the feel of her beside him.

Karlie put her arms around Erik's neck and eased him toward her, letting him know that he was the only man for her. She put her hand to his mask and hesitated, "I want it off, Erik…you do not need to hide from me…ever."

Erik felt himself tremble with pent up desire and now, fear. Why would she want to look upon the hideousness that was his face? So, he voiced that concern, "Why…why would you want to look upon the ugliness that is my face?" he asked while caressing her velvet cheek, tempted to pull away from her warm, inviting embrace.

Karlie smiled up at him, reading the uncertainty in his face, "The right side of your face is as much a part of what makes you so handsome as the left side is…" she stated and watched as he furrowed his brow in doubt at her words. "Don't doubt my words, Erik…"

She settled her fingers on the outer edge of the mask and felt him tremble beneath them; he truly thought she would be repulsed by something so superficial; that thought saddened her, but it also made her more determined.

She pulled it carefully and gently from his sensitive skin and placed it on the ground beside her. Erik looked from her to hide his face and Karlie put her hand to his marred cheek and turned it toward her. His eyes were closed as to avoid seeing the reaction settling in her beautiful eyes.

Karlie placed her lips on the skin of his almost non-existent cheek and tenderly kissed his warm flesh. She caressed every inch of the scars with her lips, whispering calming words of assurance and love as she did so.

Erik held her to him, afraid she would disappear if he let her go. He pulled back from her searching lips and cradled her face in his hand; he could not stop his voice from cracking with emotion as he spoke,

"No one has ever done that before…" he sighed.

Karlie smiled and winked at him, "And there better not be anyone else putting her lips to your delectable body…"

Erik laughed; a low, melodious sound that made Karlie's heart sing. He caressed her mouth with his eyes, admiring the way it beckoned him to enjoy the treasures hidden within.

He lowered his mouth to hers and took her lips in a sweet union. He had no idea if what he was doing was correct, but it felt wonderful – so he continued. He rested his left palm on her cheek and caressed her soft skin as he melded his tongue with hers, making her moan with pleasure.

He sucked her tongue gently into his warm mouth and tasted sweetness like he never knew existed. His head was spinning and his body was aching. He could not allow this to continue or he would claim her body as his own this very instant.

He tried to end the kiss, but Karlie would not have it. She drew him back into her mouth and danced with him, grazing her teeth along the swell of his lower lip and then sucking its fullness into her mouth. Erik had never felt such joy.

He relented to her onslaught and felt his body harden, even more, at her expert seduction. He moaned passionately as she placed tender kisses along the curve of his lower lip and then gave his tongue one last sweep before allowing him to pull back.

Erik tried desperately to gather his wits and speak, but his body was raging and his mind was swimming with desire. He held her close to him and he knew she could feel the evidence of his desire nestled against her abdomen.

"You are feeding a starving man, Karlie…I must be careful or I may go past the point of no return." He said finally, desire still flooding his vocal chords. "This is all new territory to me." He whispered.

Karlie cradled his face in her hands and placed a kiss upon the tip of his nose, "You're mine now, Erik Clairvaux, and I demand that those luscious lips, breathtaking features, and delectable body be available to me every minute of every day….understood?" She said with mirth in her voice.

Erik grinned and pulled himself up onto his feet, stooping under the low hanging branches; he helped Karlie to her feet, and laughed, as she was able to stand straight up and not touch a branch.

"I love how petite you are." He said with a gorgeous smile.

Karlie watched as his face lit up and he looked as young as he was. "Erik, you need to smile continuously, your features soften and you look your age…oh, and did I mention that you are even more handsome when you smile?" she teased with a wink as they walked out from underneath the tree.

Erik just shook his head and took her hand; he pulled her into the crook of his shoulder as they walked, arm-in-arm, back to Demi's house.

Erik could not help thinking that he truly had not started living until tonight, while in the arms of Karlie Bordeaux.

_To Be Continued…_


	25. Chapter 24

I will not be able to put another chapter until the middle of next week…I am truly sorry, but here is some Karlie and Erik fluff to hold you over…

HAVE AND WONDERFUL AND BLESSED CHRISTMAS - FROM MY HOUSE TO YOURS…GOD BLESS.

CHAPTER 22

Erik lay in his bed completely oblivious to anything but his aching body and raging mind. He could not believe that Karlie actually wanted him…him…this shell of a man who did not even know what life was until she captivated him with it.

Erik contemplated on what she could possibly see in him…and came up blank…every time. She had allowed him to touch her with his ungloved hands and she had kissed him with a passion he never knew existed, mating with his tongue as though she could not get enough; just the thought of those kisses made his body stiffen with desire.

She had gently removed the mask and touched his horrid face with her pure skin…and no revulsion was evident in her eyes; she had even put her sweet lips to his scars and tried to kiss away the pain that still lingered after so many years.

It was one o'clock in the morning and Erik could not sleep, music called him on the night wind, making his fingers yearn to express his new found happiness; he rose from the bed and threw on his black silk, floor length robe and quietly left the room and crept down the stairs to the parlor.

He shut the door, creating a barrier, which he hoped would allow him play without waking the whole house. He opened the lid to the piano and eased himself onto the bench.

The first song that came to mind was one he had always loved but could never see the joy behind the music. Joy had been something with which Erik was not familiar…until now. He played Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" with such passion and emotion, that he could have sworn the spirit of the great musician had taken over his being.

He had not sat behind a piano to simply enjoy the beauty and joy of playing for years. He had been so intent on manipulating the opera house and making them miserable by forcing his compositions on them, that he forgot the sheer joy of just playing for the fun of it.

Karlie and Demi both heard the music as it quietly drifted through the house, if not for the knowledge of who played it, Karlie would have slept though it; its beautiful strings of melody drifting into her mind and lulling her to sleep.

But she knew it was Erik's expertise that made the chords come to life and create such an exquisite sound. She saw Demi extend her head out of her room and they exchanged looks. Demi indicated with her hand for Karlie to go on down into the parlor, and "keep Erik company"…so that is exactly what Karlie intended to do.

Karlie silently approached the closed doors of the parlor, not wanting to disturb the man within. She waited until she heard a louder stanza of the music and turned the door knob quickly, as not to extend the sound.

The door moved and Karlie pulled it open. Erik was seated on the bench with his perfect left profile facing her…he had not realized she was in the room. Karlie just stood there and drank in the sight of him. He wore only a pair of black silk sleeping pants and the black robe, unbelted, over the top of them.

His god-like chest was exposed to her hungry eyes as she raked them over his perfection. His body matched his music – breathtaking. His eyes were closed as he played note after note and she could see tears falling down his face; but the most beautiful sight before her was the smile of pure joy that graced his features.

She knew that she was the source of that joy and it made her heart leap in her chest. Slowly and majestically, his eyes opened and he focused on her figure, as she stood straight across from him, behind the piano.

His deep, emerald green eyes watched her as she came around the piano to his side and rested her hand on his broad shoulder. He had not stopped playing, and as her hand rested there, his eyes closed from the pure bliss of her touch.

Karlie stood there for a few minutes, relishing his playing. She moved behind him and eased her hand down the front of his chest as she pressed her bosom into this back. She eased the lapels of his robe open and caressed the naked flesh of his chest. What paradise she found in the feel of him beneath her hands.

Erik's heart sped up and his mouth went dry as she touched his sensitive skin with her tiny hands. He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on his playing, as Karlie tickled the expanse of his chest with her fingertips.

She turned her head into this neck and placed gentle, wet kisses along the curve of his neck and shoulder. She eased the robe from his back and let it fall to the bench, draping over it like a tablecloth. Her hot breath found the treasure of his ear, nestled in the curls of his black hair, and she blew gently into it.

Erik bolted from the extraordinary swell of desire that raced through his body at the intrusion of her breath on this ear. He groaned, deep in his chest as he felt his body swelling from her attentions.

Karlie smiled a triumphant smile into his neck as she ran her tongue along the edge of his ear and then pulled the earlobe into her warm mouth. Erik could take no more and stopped playing. He leaned back into her warmth and pulled her mouth around to claim it in a passionate, deep kiss.

Karlie eased herself into his lap with her back against the piano. She rested on Erik's thighs, and was enthralled at the power she felt in their muscular width. Erik eased his hands around her sides and they rested just above her backside as she stroked her tongue against his and held his precious face in her hands.

She could feel his reaction to her and the knowledge of her power over this magnificent man made her breathless…he was putty in her hands. She pulled from the kiss and skimmed her lips over his warm cheek and down his neck. She touched her hands to his chest and felt Erik's intake of breath.

Once again, she smiled in feminine triumph and trailed her way down to his chest with her mouth. She raked her palms over his erect male nipples and heard him hiss as the pleasure burned through him. He firmly placed his hands in her hair and pressed her mouth against his heated flesh, begging her for more.

She teased his nipple with her tongue and watched it grow even more erect from her teasing. She drew it into her mouth and sucked gently on its pursed tip, and knew she was pushing Erik over the edge with her mouth; the poor man was moaning so loud, she was sure it would awake the house.

Erik could take no more, he pulled her mouth from his chest and claimed it, hard and furious, in an open mouthed kiss; his tongue jousting with hers for dominance and his body demanding release.

He pulled from her mouth and kissed her jaw line and neck, placing seductive bites along the sensitive curve as she bent her head back to receive everything he offered. She longed to feel his hands caress the aching mounds of her breasts and ease the throbbing deep within her woman's core; but she knew he would not cross that invisible boundary…at least…not yet.

She took his hands in hers as she once again took his mouth in a searing kiss. The placed his hands on her sides and eased them down to rest on her hips…and then she urged them further as she eased them onto the swell of her backside. Erik jerked from her mouth and saw the grin that graced her features.

"I want them there, Erik; they will help ease the ache you are causing within my body." She whispered, "Touch me, darling… squeeze me with your large, articulate hands…that's it." She moaned into him as he took her words to heart, it was a poor substitute for his hands on other parts, but it would have to do…for now.

Erik tried to calm his raging hormones and bring his body back under his control, but he was losing the battle…quickly. The feel of her plump, shapely backside within the flesh of his hands was heavenly and he did not want to let go…but he had to.

He moved his hands back to her sides, and rested them below the swell of her breasts, aching to cup them and caress them, as he had her backside; but Erik knew the proper behavior of a gentleman…he just wished he weren't one…at this particular moment.

"Karlie, we must stop…or I may not be able to." Erik crooned.

He pulled back from her and stood up, bringing her to her feet and placing her on the floor. He turned around to pick up his robe, and Karlie saw the scars on his back…and tears stung her eyes. There would always be reminders of the atrocities that had been performed on the body and mind of the man she loved…but she would help him to move past the darkness of the past and face the light of the future…with her.

Erik took her hand in his and led her from the room. He walked her back to her bedroom and opened the door to let her in. He placed a gentle, loving kiss upon her lips and playfully eased her into the room…and then…he blew her another kiss and walked up the stairs to his room…he wasn't sure he was in any better shape for sleeping than he had been when he left his room to go play the piano…but he knew that he would never forget how he felt at this moment.

To Be Continued… 


	26. Chapter 25

I do hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, mine was quiet and relaxing…but I did get a great idea for a new Phantom fic…so I started on that also. So now, I have my "Dear Frankie" fic going and this Phantom fic and my new one…I am a sucker for punishment, aren't I?

Be patient – no improvements on my Internet dilemmas are in sight.

CHAPTER 25

Erik arose early the next morning, left a note to Karlie, and headed to the opera house. He needed to make some changes, and there was not time like the present to do so.

He needed to get out of the opera house and purchase a home. He had never actually owned his own home and was anxious to venture out into the world of the living. For so long, he had lived under the ground, as if he were a mole; but it was time to face the daylight, especially with Karlie in the picture.

Karlie's reaction to him had taken him completely by surprise. He had not expected her to return his affections, no one else ever had. But she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and he no longer felt right living under the same roof as she did, even if it was an opera house.

He gathered his coat and hat and hailed a cab, he had seen an estate on the outskirts of town that looked like something he would be interested in. He had would go and take a look at it and then get with Demi on the financing side of it. This was a whole new experience for him, but he was looking forward to having a place of his own.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Karlie opened her eyes to the sunshine beaming through the window, she could not help the huge, satisfied smile that graced her face. If Erik did not know how her feelings were headed for him, then he was completely dense; and she knew he was not that.

She put on a simple, but elegant day dress and headed down the stairs to see Erik. The note he left was not an adequate substitute, but she understood his need to go back to the opera house and get started on his work, but what really peaked her curiosity and her ire…was that Meg was gone also.

OOOOOOOOOO

Erik headed down the corridor toward the exit, when he collided right into Meg Giry. She looked at him with her hazel eyes and smiled.

"Erik, I really need to talk to you." She said with a slightly breathy tone.

Erik quirked his eyebrow at her, "What about?"

Meg blatantly pinned him against the wall and pressed her body into his, suggestively. She was tired of admiring him from a distance and watching while Karlie manipulated his time.

"About the possibility of you and I getting to know each other." Meg crooned.

Erik could not believe this, 31 years he had gone without any woman even paying him a mind; and now, he had two wanting to spend time with him…but Erik knew in his heart that he only had the desire to spend time with one of them…Karlie.

"Meg, I am truly flattered by your attentions, but my heart is leading me in another direction." He stated, trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"Erik, you can see us both, nothing says you have to limit yourself to one woman." Meg suggested.

Erik tried to hide his annoyance, she really was being a bit to overpowering for his taste; he thought of her as a niece or a younger sister, not a lover.

He gently pushed her from him and firmly placed several inches of space between them, "Meg, you are Audrey's daughter, and I think of you more as a niece or a little sister, than anything else." He watched as tears gathered in her eyes, "I have watched you grow from the time you were born…you just didn't know I was watching."

Meg looked at him with understanding in her eyes, "I see…where does that leave me?" she asked, not wanting to sound forlorn or scorned.

Erik cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head to look into her eyes, "Meg, you are an attractive young woman with a great deal to offer any man who is lucky enough to win your heart." He said with a smile. "I will always be here, as an uncle, a brother…even as a father figure if you need one, but I cannot give you any more than that."

Meg smiled through the tears and gave him a hug. She would never stop loving this man, she would just have to redirect that love and allow it to blossom in another way. She needed him in the capacities he mentioned. She had never known her father, and she had no uncles or brothers…she could accept his terms.

Erik put her in the cab and carried her back to Demi's, where her mother was waiting on her. Karlie had been a nervous wreck, wondering what Meg was up to, but trusted Erik; even though they had not made promises to each other, she knew he would not be seeing another woman while kissing her like he had. She knew how he felt about her…it was in his kiss.

Erik smiled at Karlie; just the sight of her warmed his heart. He did not know if she wanted everyone to know that they were seeing each other, so he did not say a word; he left that up to her.

"Meg, I had no idea where you were." Audrey harped.

Meg looked chagrined and apologized to her, "I needed to talk to Erik so I followed him this morning."

"Needed to talk to him about what?" Audrey asked, her voice calmer than it had been.

Meg glanced over at Karlie, "I wanted to let him know that I cared about him." She said without hesitation and then walked away.

Audrey looked over at Erik and his eyes assured her that everything was all right. He walked up to her. His voice was low and whispered, "I had to tell her that I only think of her as a little sister or a niece; nothing more." Erik softly smiled, "I cannot believe that I have gone this long without females even noticing me, and now they are coming from all angles…" he looked out the window, avoiding eye contact, "…it baffles my mind."

"What are you talking about Erik?" Audrey asked with a sly grin, as she followed his line of sight to where Karlie was standing, desperately trying to avoid looking at them.

Erik winked at her and whispered, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Audrey had the decency to gasp quietly, "Erik…you and Karlie?"

Erik glanced over at Karlie and motioned for her to come over to him, which she did…gladly.

He rested his hand in the small of her back, which made Karlie feel so special…it was a sign of intimacy, whether he knew it or not.

"Karlie, please talk to Audrey, she wants to know answers that I have no right talking about." He said lightly, and then walked over to talk to Roland.

Karlie was a little surprised, what could he possibly not be able to tell Audrey?

"You and Erik are seeing each other?" Audrey stated with a knowing smile. It didn't take words for her to read the answer in Karlie's eyes, "It's about time."

All Karlie could do was nod her head "yes", and smile with tears in her eyes.

Audrey gave her a motherly hug and assured her that Erik had set Meg straight on where she fit in.

Erik saw the hug and deciphered that it was safe to move back into the calming presence of Karlie. He approached her with such adoration in his eyes, that Audrey just about cried herself.

Erik turned to Karlie and asked, "Would you like to go with me to find a place for me to live? I can't stay in the opera house any longer."

Karlie reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Yes I would, anything to be with you; but don't feel that you have to move out on my account."

Erik tweaked her nose, "I do, it is not proper for a man to reside under the same roof as the woman he is courting…" he jested, "…besides, I have been wanting a place of my own, anyway."

Karlie smiled and took his hand; while they walked out the door and stepped up into the cab, her thoughts dwelled on one thing; how long should she wait to let him know that she was in love with him.


	27. Chapter 26

Repost, fixed boo-boos

It was a day that Karlie would never forget. They looked at the two houses that Erik had in mind to purchase, and the last one made an impression on both of them.

It was on the south end of the city, about two miles out. The grounds were articulate and well kept, and the current owners were going back to Europe after living in America for thirty years.

They gave Erik and Karlie a tour of the house, commenting on what a wonderful home this had been in which to raise their six children; which made Erik uncomfortable, he didn't want Karlie thinking he was pressuring her in any way by having her come with him to view the houses.

The house had six bedrooms, each with their own washroom; a dining hall, kitchen, parlor; a small, but well stocked library, conservatory, living room and study. A French scientist and his wife had built the house in 1815, so the color scheme and designs were French in detail and origin. The floors were laid with Italian marble and the rugs were Persian.

The only improvements Erik would make would be to the conservatory and he would build stables. He was interested in breeding horses and putting his innate ability with animals to good use; other than those two things, the house was perfect.

The quaint friendly atmosphere of the house drew Karlie in immediately. The color of the rooms and general warmth of the house appealed to her domestic side. There really wasn't anything about the house that she did not like – except the fact that she would not be living there with Erik.

The reality of him moving out of the opera house hurt deeper than she thought it would. She loved the idea of seeing him first thing in the morning when she got up and being able to walk down the hall at any given time and talking to him.

The only thing keeping her mind off that fact was the wire she had received from Allie. She was coming to spend a couple of days for the New Year celebration.

New Years in New Orleans was a spectacular event. There was a huge masquerade ball for the elite at the Bourbon Street Ball Room. Anyone who was someone got an invitation…Karlie had never been invited, but she loved reading about it in the paper and hearing about it from people on the streets.

She and Allie usually spent the day playing chess and Backgammon, reflecting back on the mistakes and achievements of the past year and then they would write down their New Years resolutions for the coming year, have a good cry, lots of laughs and then fall asleep on the roof of the opera house watching the fireworks.

She would be here on December 31, and stay through January 2. This time, Karlie intended to introduce her to Erik and give her all the juicy details about the man they had both crooned over.

She directed her attention back to Erik and watched him interact with the couple selling the house. He carried himself as royalty would and his mannerisms were noble and refined. The man was elegant and compelling in every way, and she easily admitted to herself that she adored him.

Erik caught her eyes on him and he smiled at her from the middle of the stairs where he was standing and talking to the couple.

"Are you two engaged?" The lady asked, noticing how they looked at each other.

Erik was surprised, but recovered quickly, "No, we are just starting the courting process." He said, honestly.

"Young man, I see how you look at each other," the woman remarked, "don't waste time with proprieties when there is so much of life yet to enjoy and experience."

Erik regarded the aged woman. She and her husband looked blissfully happy, and they had been married for over forty years.

"William and I had an arranged marriage; we only saw each other once before we entered into marriage." She beamed, that light reaching her eyes as she looked into the dancing eyes of her husband. "Now, six children, 23 grandchildren, and 14 great-grandchildren later, I can honestly say I love him more now that I did on or wedding night."

Erik smiled down at the petite woman; she was as round as she was tall. He saw an eternal light burning in her that he wanted for himself, and was getting tired of waiting for it.

"How do you know when you have found the one you were meant to be with?" Erik asked, hoping he could learn from her wisdom.

"That look, that touch, that kiss…you'll know." She said, dreamily. "Does she know how you feel?"

Erik looked the woman in the eye to make sure she was addressing him; he saw a knowing smile on her face and twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not sure she could ever feel about me the way I feel about her." Erik admitted.

The woman smirked, put her spectacle to her eye, and looked Erik over, from head to toe. "Poppycock, what's there not to love about you, young man? You're built like a Greek god, you're more handsome than a man has a right to be, and you have more talent than I have seen in any one person…ever." She winked at him, and leaned in to whisper, "I know who you are and why you wear the mask, believe me…it only adds to your appeal; oh, and now that I have had the pleasure of meeting you, you are an awfully nice young man on top of all that."

William had been listening and shaking his head the whole time, the love for his wife seeping from every pore in his body. Erik wanted to know this kind of love; the kind of love that make life worth the living.

Erik told the older couple that he would have his accountant secure the funds and have his lawyer draw up the papers, and he would be back in two days to finalize the sale. He had enjoyed the visit as much as the search.

Erik called the cab over and helped Karlie in. It was time for him to purchase his own carriage, driver, and steeds to go from place to place; he was getting tired of hiring a cab.

He sat down on the opposite side of Karlie and took his outer coat off; the day had actually gotten pleasantly warm, despite it being the end of December.

"Do you like the house, Karlie?" Erik ask, wanting to hear her opinion.

She looked at him and smiled, not sure why he wanted to know her opinion, but she was happy to give it, "Yes Erik, it is the most beautiful house I have ever seen."

Erik smiled, liking her approval, "Good, then you will have to come and spend a great deal of time there." He stated.

Erik dropped his eyes and felt his heart picking up speed in his chest, he was about to ask Karlie out for an evening, and he was afraid of her rejection; even though his heart told him she would not reject him; in his head, there was a different voice.

"Karlie…" he took her hand an moved her across the carriage to sit beside him, "…I received an invitation for two to the New Years Eve Masquerade Party at the Bourban Street Ball Room," Erik held her hand gently in his and did not make eye contact, "would you agree to be my date for the evening?"

There, he had asked and she hadn't screeched in horror, laughed in his face, or any such thing; in fact, she was smiling.

She leapt into his lap and hugged him so hard he could feel the buttons on his shirt pressing into his skin.

"Oh Erik…I would love to go…I have always wanted to go and have never been invited…never knew anyone who got invited." She was a blubbering idiot, and she knew it, but she was so excited, "Thank you!" She said, reigning kisses all over his face and hugging him.

"Well," Erik said after she recovered, "I'm going to have to come up with new like that every day, just to make you react like that every day." He said with a grin.

He looked down at her smiling features and could not resist cupping her face in his hand, gently pushing the hair from her face, and tucking it behind her ear. She moved closer to him until her lips were a hairs breadth away from his; and then Erik moved the rest of the way.

He gently caressed his lips against hers, feeling her gently invite him to go deeper. He eased her mouth open and tangled her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth and pressed harder against him.

He could feel the urgency building in his body and in her kiss. She was eager to consummate this relationship, as was Erik; but he knew they would regret it if they did; he had waited all these years, he could wait some more.

Erik eased away from the kiss and pulled her to him for a sensuous hug. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him as his hand caressed the small of her back…she could never get tired of the feel of him.

"I love how you feel in my arms, Karlie…I never want to let you go." Erik whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and with tears in her eyes, replied, "Then don't"

He smiled down at her and held her like that until they arrived back at Demi's house. They were greeted at the door by Demi and Michael, and everyone was anxious to hear about the house.

That conversation took about two hours; Erik informed Demi that he needed the cash for the house and that he needed the services of a lawyer. Demi said she would take care of everything…and Erik knew that she would.

Erik excused himself and said that he needed to go back to the opera house for the night. He would need an early start in the morning, procuring items for his new house and for building the stables.

Karlie did not want him to go, and walked him outside to the waiting carriage.

"It makes my heart sing that you say you will miss me, Karlie." Erik commented. "You'll only be a door down from me."

Karlie smiled and adjusted his tie, "By the way, Allie is coming into town in two days; will you come with me to pick her up at the train station?" she asked.

"Allie? Is she the woman from the café…when I overheard you talking about some man you were interested in?" Erik inquired, jealousy showing in his tone.

"The one and only…" Karlie replied; and then, with a rascally smile, she added, "that's Allie…oh…and Erik…the man we were talking about that day…was you." She said as he sat down in the carriage.

He looked up at her last phrase and Karlie just waved her hand as the door shut and the carriage pulled off.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 27

Well, I'm back. I hate being without Internet. This story is drawing to and end soon. But I do hope you will stay tuned for my works in progress.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through these trying times.

CHAPTER 27

Erik sent all of the next day in town purchasing what he needed for the house. There were

not a great deal of furniture items needed, the house was furnished. The couple had redecorated and put in all new furnishings to sell the house, and they were all included in the sale price.

Erik bought a grand piano for the conservatory, along with a plethora of other instruments; some he knew how to play, other he wished to learn. He also purchased an ivory chess set and the table to match to display in the alcove of the library.

He had spent a great deal of the night designing the stables he wished to have built, and so he went to several horse breeders and inquired about purchasing a few mares and a stallion. He had a good eye for horses and felt he had made some wise decisions.

Erik was through with all the business he had wanted to accomplish on this day. He was walking past a bakery when he heard his name.

"Erik!" a female voice said, rather loudly.

Erik turned toward the sound and saw Demi walking toward him. She had been buying fresh baked items for Michael; he tended to have sweet tooth.

Erik smiled at her as she approached, "Hello, Demi."

She smiled up at him, "So, have you bought out the whole town?" She asked in jest.

Erik laughed, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." She said, as they walked into the coffee shop on the corner.

"I took care of the purchase of the house today," Demi announced, "That house is beautiful Erik, where did you hear about it being up for sale?"

"I didn't hear about it…I read about it being for sale in the newspaper." He replied.

Demi nodded her head, "There is so much being put into the newspaper now, before you know it, you'll be able to do word puzzles and read gossip columns in the newspaper…imagine that!" Demi jested.

Erik laughed at the exaggerated expression on Demi's face, "So true…oh the horror!" Erik jested back.

They laughed together; both needed the release. The waitress came and refilled their coffee cups, and gave Erik that "I'm interested" look, which he – of course – completely ignored, being completely unaware of her interest.

Demi noticed, but chose not to say a word. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Erik was in love with Karlie, and Demi did not wish to clutter his mind with inconsequential details, such as how attractive he was to the opposite sex.

Karlie had no such qualms about admitting her love for Erik…the woman was a complete lost cause. She had come back to Demi's last night, talking about the house Erik had bought and the lovely couple that was selling it.

She cried as she spoke about Erik moving out of the opera house, and her not being able to see him every time she wanted to.

"Karlie had fun helping you choose a house yesterday, Erik." Demi stated.

Erik smiled at the mention of her name, "I'm glad…I had a good time, too."

"Why did you suddenly feel the urge to move out of the opera house?" Demi asked.

Erik did not answer right away; he took a sip of hot coffee, "It is not proper for me to under the same roof as the woman I am courting."

"Karlie is not happy with the prospect of your moving out." Demi warned.

"Why is that…I wonder?" Erik mused; completely baffled at the knowledge that Karlie missed his company.

"Erik…you can't be that imperceptive…" Demi started. Then she remembered that Erik had no experience with women. "Erik…she is in love with you….surly you can decipher that from her kisses and caresses."

The look Erik gave her would have been funny, if Demi had not known that he did not want to accept and admit that a woman loved him, as a woman loves a man.

"Erik, why don't you just admit that you love her, tell her you love her, and the two of you decide on a wedding day." Demi instructed.

Erik looked aghast at the suggestion Demi had made, "Demi…be realistic…I have no doubt that, for some unknown reason, Karlie is infatuated with me; but that hardly suggests love on her behalf." Erik said. "For me to admit loving her is not a problem, but I will not make the mistake, again, of assuming that love is returned."

Demi shook her head and smirked, "Erik, what is the woman going to have to do to convince you that she is in love with you?" Demi asked, "Can't you feel it in her kiss or her touch?"

Erik sat silently, not sure of how to respond, finally he shrugged his shoulders, "Demi, I have no idea how to determine how someone feels towards me." Erik admitted, "All my life, touch has been associated with pain and suffering…when someone touched me, it was because they wanted to hurt me."

Demi was appalled at what he was telling her, she had deduced that he had been abused, but she had not known the details.

Erik continued, "I was locked up and marred by my father at the age of three until I was nine; I was captured, starved, sexually molested, and physically and mentally abused by the gypsies, until I was eleven; and then I was rescued by Audrey and given the only life I choose to claim.

"I don't think I ever felt love until Christine blossomed in front of me; and then I lost my heart." Erik paused, choking back his emotions, "You know what happened there…"

Demi reached over and put her hand over his, letting him know that she understood, "Erik, don't make the mistake of thinking that all women are like Christine…just because she did not return your love as you wanted her to, doesn't mean that another woman would do the same thing." Demi smiled and sat back, "Believe me, I know a woman in love when I see one."

Demi looked up and saw the time; she really had to be going, "I bought all of these baked goods for Michael, and by the time I get home, they won't be fresh anymore!" She jested.

Erik stood to his feet and watched her go, he sat back down and thought about all the she had said…Demi and the older couple he bought the house from; what was it with everyone thinking he should marry Karlie. He had no problem with that idea – but she might have a few things to say pertaining to that suggestion.

He walked out the door of the café and, almost of their own accord; his feet carried him next door to the jewelry shop. He stepped inside, having never been in one before, and was in awe of the beauty he saw displayed.

Necklaces, earrings, hair clips, bracelets, pins, and rings; everything under the sun was available. One ring, in particular, captured Erik's attention. It was a diamond in the shape of a teardrop. The diamond was about two carats, a single solitaire nestled in a 24-carat gold band; the wedding band was a simple gold band. The set was exquisite in it's simplicity, and the craftsmanship was unsurpassed.

Erik stood there contemplating the logic of buying an engagement ring. He knew he was in love with Karlie, but did she love him in that way? Did she love him enough to look beyond his obvious faults, and his not so obvious faults, and marry him?

He asked the jeweler to pull the ring out and Erik examined it close up. It really was a work of art, and…a one of a kind, just like Karlie. Erik bought the ring and had it inscribed; hoping he would have the opportunity, sometime during or after the New Years Ball, to present it to her. The couple from the house was correct, life is too short to go around wasting time on the things that are not important…Erik wanted Karlie as his wife, he had known it for weeks; now, he would find out if she was up to it.

He tucked the ring box away, down in his pocket. He was mourning the loss of his sanity, as he reflected on his actions. If Karlie did not accept his proposal, Erik was certain he would cease to exist, but she would never hear such things from him. He would not pressure her into loving him.

Erik arrived back at the opera house around 8 pm. He realized he was hungry, and not wanting to eat alone, he knocked on Karlie's door.

She answered, and her face immediately lit up, Erik was not used to that kind of reaction when someone encountered him. He smiled back.

"If you feel so inclined, my lady, I would be honored if you would join me in the kitchen for some sandwiches…I failed to eat a meal today, so my stomach is revolting against me." Erik stated.

Karlie gave him the evil eye for not eating, but then she smiled and reached her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I haven't seen you all day, you can bet I will jump at the chance to spend time with you…and I am a little hungry." Karlie replied, a teasing lilt to her voice.

They walked hand in hand to kitchen and ate while Erik enlightened her on his purchases for the house. He made her a part of every aspect of his day, and it made her feel so close to him, and they weren't even touching.

"Erik, what are you going to go as?" Karlie asked, not elaborating on her meaning. His baffled look made her reword, "To the masquerade party…what are you going as?"

Erik had almost forgotten about that ball, he had been so engrossed in his house. "I haven't really given it much thought…have you?" He asked.

Karlie shrugged her shoulders, "It is only the only time I have been invited…of course I and given it a lot of thought." She chastised, "Since we are a couple, we need to be coordinated."

Hearing her call them a couple sent a spark through Erik's body that was quickly working its way into a fire.

"I think you would make a wonderful Cleopatra, and I could be your Mark Antony." Erik suggested. "Or, you can be the goddess Diana and I will go as her lover god, Mars."

Karlie thought about that for a minute, but she already had an idea in her mind. They had some wonderful outfits to choose from in the costume department, and she had already started working on Erik's. He may be a bit hesitant, but she knew he would be impressive.

"I have an even better idea…I have been designing a costume for you since you asked me to accompany you…I love history, and one of the most fascinating, brave and bold men I have ever studied, was King Leonidas of the Spartans." Karlie hinted.

Erik raised his perfectly, sculptured eyebrow, "You do realize that he was beheaded and put on display in front of all the Persians…don't you?" He reminded her.

Karlie nodded and shrugged it off, "I know, but nobody is even going to care about that when they see you in this costume." Karlie purred.

Erik's interest was peaked, "What does this costume consist of?"

Karlie looked to the sky and pursed her lips, trying to look innocent, "Well, it has some leather, a shield, a wonderful, red cape; a helmet that covers your entire face, except from your mouth down."

Erik knew his history, "Exactly how much leather are we talking about?"

Karlie smiled seductively, "Enough to cover all the 'bare' necessities."

Erik wasn't sure he like the sound of that, "Karlie?"

"Don't be so uptight, it will be in good taste." She promised.

Erik conceded, but he had images swimming around in his mind that were causing heart palpitations, "Just whom will you be…my Gorgo?" He teased.

"Precisely." She stated. "Besides, I've seen you without a shirt…and may I say…I was most impressed." She said, looking him up and down. "You will be wearing leather pants that cover from the waist down…but I had considered just having you go in a loincloth looking piece."

Erik could feel his face turning bright red, "Am I of the understanding that you approve of my chest?"

"Oh yes, very much so…and your back, and your washboard abdomen, your tight, bulging biceps…" Karlie started fanning herself, "Is it getting hot in here?"

Erik pulled her to him for a sensuous kiss that left her standing on very weak knees. He played her mouth with his tongue like she was a priceless violin, whose music only presented itself under the magical hands of the master.

They walked back to their room, arm-in-arm, and Erik gave her a quick kiss, "Good night Karlie…thanks for sharing yourself with me tonight."

Karlie winked and yawned, "You're welcome…don't forget, we have to pick up Allie tomorrow afternoon, her train gets in at 1:32." She reminded him.

Erik nodded, turned from her, and walked back to his room. Everything was going so well with Karlie, the only hurdle he had to get over was her best friend; if he had her approval, there was nothing stopping him.


	29. Chapter 28

I POSTED MY FIRST CHAPTER TO "SECOND-HAND HEARTS" UNDER THE "DEAR FRANKIE" CATEGORY. I hope those of you who frequent my stories will enjoy it. It won't be a really long fic, but it will be worth it.

Thanks again, to Mlle.Fox for the use of her wonderful character, Allie. You make me look good, my friend!

No portion of this storyline, or the use of my original characters, is to be used in any way without my written permission, or that of Mlle.Fox, in reference to Allie. Thank you.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 28

The next morning dawned early for Erik, he had always been a man who didn't take the luxury of sleep seriously, but things seemed to be changing…now that his heart had settled down. He slept better and seemed to require sleep to function, something that had never happened to him before.

He knew that Karlie would be up in an hour or so, and he wanted to take her to breakfast and go for a walk before they left to pick up Allie. Erik took a sponge bath, and was sure to wash his hair. Karlie seemed particularly fond of his raven tresses, so he kept them soft and loose to entice her delicate hands to frolic in its thickness.

Erik smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked years younger than he could ever remember looking, and oddly enough, he felt younger too. In all the years before, Erik had never dreamed he could be this content. He was in love, genuinely in love, for the first time in his life.

He had loved Christine, but in a storybook way; putting her on a pedestal and demanding her affections. But Karlie…he loved her in the real world way, he could think of nothing he would rather do than have babies with her, and grow old with her, and watch their grandchildren grow into adulthood.

He did a little bit of writing on his new opera and left his room when he heard Karlie moving about in the room next door. He stood before her door and knocked, waiting for her to respond.

She answered the door and took his breath away. She was still in her nightgown, but her hair was in disarray, curling and twisting in directions she would have normally not allowed it to go. He didn't think he had ever seen her look more beautiful.

"Hello, my Dove." Erik began, in his deep, seductive baritone. "I have come to whisk you away for breakfast."

Karlie put her hands on her hips and cast him a wayward look, "Do I look like I am ready to go to breakfast?"

Erik looked her up and down thoroughly, loving what he saw, his hungry eyes burned into her, "You can grace my breakfast table anytime looking just as you do right now."

Karlie had not idea what to say to that. She went into his warm, secure, sheltering arms and looked deep into his emerald eyes. Suddenly, she knew this was the perfect time, the time she had been waiting for.

She reached up and removed the mask from his marred side, and then held his face in her hands. She gently pulled him toward her, never breaking eyes contact. She tenderly kissed both cheeks, both eyes, and the tip of his nose. Then, she took his lips with her mouth, claiming him as her own.

She manipulated his tongue with her own, hearing the moan that erupted from Erik's throat. She firmly sucked his tongue, causing Erik to go weak kneed. His hands roamed her back and settled on the curve of her derriere, pushing her fabulously pliable body into his hardness, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Karlie was completely lost in the moment, as she started to pull Erik's shirt from the confines of his pants; but Erik gained control of the moment and pulled out of the kiss. They were both breathless and passion was raging through them, unhindered and untamed.

Karlie looked at him, begging her body to calm down; but all she could think about, was ridding him of his clothes and having her way with his gorgeous body.

She smiled, and allowed the truth of her feelings to show in her eyes, hoping he would see her sincerity.

"I love you, Erik." She said, without even blinking an eye. "I love you with every beat of my heart…I can't imagine living one more day without you by my side." Tears were flowing freely, "I want to have your babies suckling at my breast…I want to live in that beautiful home with you, and grow old with you."

Erik couldn't say a word, his eyes and ears were completely occupied with Karlie, "I didn't want to love you…love has not been kind to me…every man I have loved has left me disappointed and discouraged." She reached up again and caressed his cheek, "But now I see that they had to leave so that you could come into my life…my soul mate."

Erik pulled her to him and wept as he held her…how long had he waited to hear someone say what she had just said to him…how long? He now knew his life had been leading up to this moment…this woman.

He lifted her chin up to look deep into her eyes, "I love you too, Karlie." He moved to lean his forehead against hers, "More than I ever thought I could love anyone…and I never thought anyone would love me in return."

They spent the next few minutes just enjoying the realization of the depth of their feelings for each other. Karlie dressed and fixed her hair, and they went to breakfast. Her thoughts were full of Erik, and how Allie was going to react to their newfound love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Waiting at the train station was nerve wracking for both of them, for different reasons. Erik was anxious because he wanted to win Allie over and assure that she approved of him and Karlie.

Karlie was anxious because she was eager to share this wonderful feeling she was experiencing with her best friend. She knew that Allie would be thrilled for her, but Karlie wanted to see and hear her reaction.

The train was slowing to a stop in front of the depot and Karlie was certain she saw Allie in the window of the third car. When the train came to a complete stop, her thoughts were confirmed as she caught Allie's eye.

They waved vigorously at each other and grinned from ear to ear…everyone would think they hadn't seen each other in months; well, it had been about five months…but that was a relatively short amount of time, compared to what it had been in the past.

Karlie lost sight of Allie as she retrieved her luggage and headed for the door. Erik stood beside her, having just gotten there. He had had to step away to use the facilities, so Allie still had no idea he was there.

Allie stepped down off the train and made eye contact with Karlie; and then, she laid eyes on Erik, standing possessively close to Karlie with his hand in the small of her back.

It was a good long moment before Erik realized that the twin Cheshire cat grins spreading on their faces were leading up to...

"KAAR-LIE!" squealed the redhead bouncing off the train and rushing toward her friend, who also squealed,

"ALLIE!" They embraced and laughed, to which the corner of Erik's mouth responded by lifting up into a smile. Any woman who made Karlie this happy was definitely worth keeping around. Then all their attention was caught by three elder businessmen in black suits calling,

"Miss Allie! Miss Allie!" Allie turned and smiled coquettishly and waved at the men before turning back to the face of her amused and disbelieving friend.

"What? Can't a girl make friends on an insanely long trip?" she replied with an innocent batting of her eyes.

Trying to contain her mirth, Karlie said, "Will you ever change?"

Stepping around Karlie, Allie winked and said, "Only when I stop havin' fun Suga!"

Her eyes raked Erik's form; not even trying to hide her admiration, she announced, "Now, this delectable specimen of a man must be the Infamous Erik Clairvaux! How do? I'm Alexandra Waterford!"

Erik had to think for a moment before taking her outstretched hand to his lips; and he thought Karlie was mind-boggling!

Erik suddenly felt like he had lost all control of the situation, he would have no peace with these two in the same room; but he also knew that he had been devoid of any and all female companionship for so long, that he was looking forward to just observing these two in action.

He placed the kiss upon Allie's hand, and greeted her with a beguiling smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Waterford." Erik relied, in his deep, melodious voice. "Anyone who can make Karlie laugh like I have heard her laugh in your presence, brings joy to me."

Allie fanned herself and said with a flirtatious grin dancing upon her lips, "Lord have mercy if there ain't anythang I love more than hearin' a foreign accent!"

Erik grinned and excused himself. He picked up Allie's luggage, and headed for the doors, never hearing Allie whisper to Karlie, "Sweet Jesus the man looks good comin' and goin!"

"Allie! Control yourself before I am forced to hurt you!" Karlie threatened, a playful, warning smile on her face.

"Oh Hon relax. You know I've got enough men trailin' my skirts, why would I steal another woman's? Ain't like there's not enough men to go 'round." Allie replied as Karlie just shook her head in amusement.

Allie and Karlie followed Erik toward the exit, barely aware of anything around them...they chatted the whole way.

Erik had bought a new carriage in the hustle of the previous days. He motioned for the driver to come forward, placed the luggage in the storage compartment behind the main hull of the carriage, and helped Karlie and Allie into the carriage.

Karlie and Allie both smiled at him as they both sat together, across from what was supposed to be Erik's seat; but Erik sat down in the front with the driver, wanting to give Karlie and Allie some time to chat.

Once the carriage started moving, Karlie could contain her enthusiasm no longer.

Her dark eyes lit up as she spoke, "Allie, you'll never believe what has happened in the past week!"

Nodding toward the figure up beside the driver, Allie told Karlie, "It had better have somethin' to do with that Frenchman up there or I will tan your hide into doin' somethin'!"

"Oh I've done plenty of somethin' already!" Karlie grinned, imitating Allie's accent.

Karlie went on to explain to Allie about the last few, very passionate, days between her and Erik in hushed whispers and stifled giggles. A slow steady grin spread on Allie's face.

She narrowed her eyes in pride and Karlie knew how Allie was about to respond. "You little harlot!" Came the chiding accusation.

Karlie burst out laughing, causing Erik to turn from his seat trying to figure out what had caused that delightful sound.

"You tramp! You painted woman! You...little floozy!" Allie teasingly scolded, her pride in Karlie showing in her eyes.

Karlie was shushing Allie with her finger to her lips, but the smile reaching from ear-to-ear gave her away.

Allie continued with her comical berating, "You..." she stammered, "I can't think of any other names 'cause I'm so shocked at you throwin' yourself at the poor boy like that!"

Allie feigned complete shock with her hand to her heart, "Havin' him grab your scrawny little behind like that!" She squinted her eyes and whispered, "You shameless hussy!"

Karlie just lifted her eyebrows and grinned, accepting all the names, she had just been called, with pride. They had a few more minutes of giggles and whispers, and then Karlie's voice took on a serious note.

"I told him a loved him, Allie…and he said he loved me." Her eyes dropped to her folded hands, and then she grasped her friends hands tightly, "I have never felt this way about anyone…" an ember burned in her eyes as she lifted them back to Allie, "…his kisses leave me breathless and yearning for more. All I can think about is having his babies and waking up next to him every day for the rest of my life."

Allie reached up and cupped Karlie's cheek in her hand. Her smile was sincere and loving, "Then go for it, Hon. Don't let anythin' stop ya…life is to short to let this kind of love pass ya by." She lifted Karlie's chin and looked down her nose at her, giving her a stern, motherly stare.

Karlie nodded and wiped her tears, "Thank you for listening to me…I love you, Allie…you're my best friend." Karlie pulled Allie to her for a hug.

Pulling back and wiping away a tear that betrayed her soft heart, Allie stated, "Well darlin' I tell you what...I have a proposition for ya." Allie looked unusually serious, "I'll help Erik lean towards poppin' the question and get you two workin' on those babies," Allie leaned in to Karlie and whispered, "'cause Lord knows I want to be a Godmother and spoil 'em rotten," She pulled back out, "if you help me with...a little situation I'm dealin' with at the moment."

Intrigued, Karlie sat back and asked, "Oh? Since when does Allie Waterford need help?"

"I'm serious Karlie! I haven't had a moments peace since the oh-so-annoying-full-of-hisself-thinks-he's-God's-gift-to-women Beauregard Jackson came into my life!" said Allie with a roll of her eyes.

Karlie's mouth dropped, "You're…having problems with a man!" Karlie exclaimed, "Heavens! I must hear this!"

"Forgit it! I shouldn't have mentioned it! I'm still going to help you snag Erik just outta the goodness of my heart, but I ain't tellin' you a thang about...you know who!" Allie said folding her arms over her chest and looking out the window with wounded pride, both mock and a touch of real.

Karlie laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I'll figure it out on my own soon enough!"

"Jee--ez--a-bel!" Allie drawled out making Karlie laugh more.

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 29

I don't know what has happened to all my reviewers, but I wish they would come back – or at least let me know they are still out there…I can't hear them breathing! Please let me know what you think.

Thanks again, to Mlle.Fox for the use of her wonderful character, Allie. You make me look good, my friend!

No portion of this storyline, or the use of my original characters, is to be used in any way without my written permission, or that of Mlle.Fox, in reference to Allie. Thank you.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 29

Erik took both ladies out for an early dinner and sat dejectedly while they whispered and giggled about various things. He was not sure whether to be insulted or joyful; all he knew, was that Karlie had a glow to her that made his heart sing…and if Allie did this to her, than he would sit dejectedly forever.

They arrived at the opera house around 7:30 p.m., and Erik unloaded the luggage and carried it into Karlie's room. Allie was going to be staying with her for the next couple of days. He sat it down and took Karlie's hand, leading her toward the door.

"I'm going to go out to the house and do the final preparations to move in." Erik told her, pulling her toward him. "I want to be in there by the first of January."

"That's the day after tomorrow, Erik…I'm going to miss you." Karlie pouted.

Erik grinned, "Will you now?" He teased, his heart floating in the clouds.

She gave his arm a playful swat and smiled sweetly. He couldn't believe that this woman loved him; but she assured him she did, with every caress and every kiss.

"Don't forget, we have the ball tomorrow night." Karlie reminded him.

He was still nervous about this "costume" she had for him to wear. He was not used

to showing his body; he had kept it covered up for so many years, thinking it

was as disgusting as the rest of him.

But Karlie could not get enough of it, and she held nothing back when letting

him know exactly how much she loved to touch and kiss him.

"How could I forget…you have me parading around half-naked in front of all of New Orleans elite." He chastised.

He glanced up at Allie and saw her eyes go as big as saucers. From the look on

her face, she had something to say in reference to that.

She held up a finger and interjected, "'Scuse me? HALF nekkid?"

At her pointed look to Karlie, who sheepishly grinned; Erik replied, feeling the blush creep in to his cheeks, "She has me going as King Leonidas of the Spartans."

Still looking at Karlie dryly, Allie said, "M-Hmm! Well, me I'm goin' as a star!" She looked directly to Erik, "As I said at supper, I got my invitation for all my work with the orphans…so I figured I might as well make a grand appearance!" Allie stated, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis. "That, an' I already had a silver gown!"

Erik and Karlie exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders, and continued to listen, "Back from before the War…you know, so it's got this big ol' hoop and plenty of petticoats." She put her arms to the side a moment as to illustrate the width of the skirts, "I just had a seamstress sew on some silver beads here and there, found a nice mask; will put on my Mama's diamonds and…wham!" she slapped her hands together; "I'm a star!"

Erik chuckled at her mile-a-minute gab and at Karlie who retorted dryly, "As if the world needed you to have another inflation to your ego!"

Allie glared at her friend a moment but was drawn back to Erik who asked, "So, does the star have a companion to make for an interesting constellation?"

Allie smiled coquettishly, "No...but not only do I have a tendency to make friends of the male persuasion right quick, I'm sure Karlie would not object to sharin' you one night Mon-sewer…" she drawled, causing Erik to chuckle at her accent, "seein' as to how there's enough of ya for the two of us!" Allie winked, sending Erik's eyes as big as saucers, his jaw dropping, and Karlie's arms to wrap possessively around his waist.

"Not a chance!" Karlie exclaimed, "Honestly Allie, the things you say! Your mother must be turning in her grave!"

Allie folded her arms and told them pointedly, "Honey, my Mama's done turned in her grave so many times, she don't know which way is heaven and which way's hell!" Erik just shook his head and laughed, causing Karlie to shoot him an accusing look.

"Now, if ya'll excuse me, I have ta use the powder room!" Allie announced, heading out the door.

As she exited, Karlie told her, "Oh...it's the second door on the..."

Allie turned and smiled, "Suga'? Why would I git the directions from you when I can git them from a handsome stagehand?"

At that, her skirts disappeared from view only to have her cross the other way after a young stagehand went by carrying a stage prop.

Karlie and Erik laughed with Erik saying, "Now I understand how you got to be so... presumptuous!"

Karlie nodded with fondness in her eyes, "Allie's always been a mother and a big sister to me. I care for her very much."

Erik smiled and nodded in agreement, "Hmm I can see that and how she cares for you." His forehead furrowed and his lips quirked, "I just hope she likes me."

Karlie looked up at him and smiled, "Allie doesn't flirt with people she dislikes!"

Shrugging, Erik said, "Why she should flirt with me is debatable. But changing subject…" he wrapped his arms around her waist and loosely held her to him, "I'm glad she's coming to the ball with us. Somehow, I feel more secure knowing she will be there to talk to." He kissed the tip of her upturned nose, "It was fortunate she received an invitation for her charitable work."

Karlie turned to start unpacking her friend's suitcase. She said with a dry tone, "It was also a bold face lie."

Erik furrowed his brow, "What?"

Karlie turned to him and explained,"Allie thinks I don't know, but I know she's been receiving invitations to the ball for years…she's never gone because she'd rather spend the New Year with me."

"Why not ask you to come as her guest?" Erik asked.

"Because she knows the society matrons and the debutants would eat me alive. She's always been very protective of me. I suppose this year that she feels if I'm on your arm; no one would dare say anything." Karlie said, directing her gaze to the floor.

Erik moved his hand from around her waist and tilted her chin up, "Anything about...?"

"About my being a working class girl and in the theater. I'm not exactly the catch of the year for matrons with sons to marry off!" Karlie told him raising her eyebrows.

For the first time, Erik realized that Karlie was just as nervous about the ball as he was. He admired her courage to go and show those of society she deserved to be there.

He smiled and said, "Well you are the catch of any year for me!"

Karlie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Erik!"

Pulling back, Erik said, "Well…I understand now why Allie seemed so surprised hearing you were attending. But how come she's been receiving invitations for years?"

"Erik, Allie Waterford is one of New Orleans wealthiest women! And there's a lot of war widows out there with depleted funds and sons to marry off! You'll see at the ball, they'll be all over her!" Karlie told him, and then burst out laughing. "Not that she would mind of course!"

Erik shrugged his broad shoulders and grinned, "I don't intend to be watching her, my eyes will be on the most beautiful woman there…you."

Erik pulled her close for a kiss. He tilted her chin with his fingers and gently took her lips, placing several short, but luscious kisses upon their fullness. He moved from her mouth to her neck and gently traced its curve with his tongue, causing Karlie to moan with pleasure.

He nuzzled her ear and took its soft lobe in his mouth, gently suckling. Karlie knew he could not feel her reaction to this simple, but erotic action. Bolts of passion shot through her, causing her womanly core to throb in anticipation of coming events.

He worked his way back up her jaw line, and once again took her lips in a searing, smoldering kiss that left them both breathless; wrapping his tongue around hers like silk rope, drawing the very breath from her.

Where he had learned to kiss like that, Karlie had no idea; but she would spend the rest of her life reaping the benefits.

_To be continued…_


	31. Chapter 30

Testing…testing…one, two, three…is anybody out there?

Thanks for all the personal emails about this story, I appreciate it. We are to the point where Erik is accepting the fact that he is worthy of Karlie's love and of the friendships he has learned to cherish.

Thanks again, to Mlle.Fox for the use of her wonderful character, Allie. It was great girl, I used all of it, plus added a little of my own here and there!

No portion of this storyline, or the use of my original characters, is to be used in any way without my written permission, or that of Mlle.Fox, in reference to Allie. Thank you.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 30

The day of the ball started out like any other day; the opera house was filling up, again, after the Christmas and New Years break.

Erik had spent the night at his house, so Karlie had not seen him for, what seemed like, days. She was not going to like this at all.

She knew that he would come back to the opera house every day; but somehow, that just did not appease her dislike of the entire situation.

She had gotten his measurements from Demi, since she had shopped for him in the past, so that she could get his costume ready for tonight. He was going to look magnificent in the pants she had designed for him. She could not allow him to be dressed entirely like King Leonidas would have been…after all, he had been in only a loincloth…at the most.

As much as Karlie would love to see Erik in nothing but a loincloth…she was not to keen on the idea of every other woman having the same opportunity.

She needed to talk to Allie about her "man" problems. She hadn't meant to sound insensitive, but Allie had never sought her help when it came to men…in fact, Allie had never really needed her help for anything. She had always been the strong one, the one whose savvy and intelligence had been the strength between them.

She would have to wait for Allie to return, she had arisen early to accomplish some personal things before getting ready for tonight. Karlie was so blessed…blessed to have her best friend with her again for this New Year, but most of all…blessed to have Erik in her life…now, she just had to work at keeping him there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik had arrived at the opera house early…he needed to make sure everything was in order for Monday, the day that business resumed as normal at the opera house.

He did not wish to disturb Karlie this early, she had, most likely, been up quite late gabbing with Allie about everything; he would allow her to sleep in preparation for tonight.

He had slipped out of the opera house for a few minutes, to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel at the bakery on the corner. For some reason, the female who ran the place flirted outrageously with him and, although he did not flirt back; well, not much anyway, he enjoyed the attention, even if she was twice his age!

He sat down, opened the morning paper, and sipped his coffee. The engagement announcements in the paper caused him to pull out the ring that rested in his vest pocket. He opened this lid to the tiny box and watched as the diamond winked at him in the light. It was as beautiful as the woman he had been thinking about when he bought it.

Would he ever have the courage to ask the question that preceded his giving it to her? Erik was terrified at the prospect of being refused again. One moment, he was certain she loved him and would spend eternity with him the next, he remembered the certainty he had felt with Christine and that had almost been the end of him.

He was still staring at the ring, when a shadow fell over the table at which he sat. He looked up into the laughing eyes of Allie, she had that look on her face and Erik felt panic grip his heart.

Knowing she had seen the ring, Erik became a bit surprised when she asked with a gentle smile, "Mind some company?"

Remembering he was a gentleman, Erik stood and pulled out a chair for her saying, "No...no, not at all. Please!"

Sitting down, Allie commented, "New Orleans most eligible socialite havin' breakfast with New Orlean's most eligible bachelor." Allie winked, "This should send the gossip hounds tongues waggin'!"

Confused, Erik sat down again asking as a waitress brought Allie her tea and crepes. "Excuse me?" He remarked, having no idea what she meant.

Allie raised an eyebrow, "You do know every woman within a fifty mile radius thinks you're the most gorgeous thing since...oh I don't know...the first diamond discovered?"

Erik smiled and shook his head, "I doubt that!"

She smiled a plot filled smile, and leaned forward, "Ok so deny it! Meanwhile, speakin' of diamonds, I take it the ice pond in that little box is for a certain ballerina of our mutual acquaintance?"

Erik sighed, deciding it was no use trying to hide it, "I want it to be."

"But...?" Allie prompted.

Erik looked into her inquisitive green eyes. If Karlie trusted her with her confidence, why couldn't he?

"But I'm afraid she won't accept it." He admitted in a voice barely above a whisper.

She sat back and laughed, "Hon, Karlie wouldn't just accept it! She would tear it out of the box before you got the question done, throw all six-foot somethin' of ya over her little bity shoulder, and run to the nearest church she could find!" Allie continued to laugh as the picture formed in her head, "Heck…she'd chase down a priest just to get married to ya and finally get the chance ta rip your clothes off!"

Erik laughed nervously, not sure whether to believe her, "I wish I was as certain of her reaction as you are."

Allie leaned forward and whispered playfully, "Trust me! She's told me a few thangs you two been doin' the last couple o' days!"

Erik leaned in, "She told you that?"

Allie laughed in her throat, "Get use to it, Suga'! Girlfriends tell each other everythang!"

Erik actually looked a slight bit embarrassed. He wasn't used to being the subject of conversation between two women…or have any woman talking about him, for that matter.

Allie continued with her mission, "If you'd work up the nerve to ask her, I might be persuaded to stick around till the weddin'!" Her face shone with such expectant joy, "Karlie's always said she'd love to get married at my family's estate!"

Erik laughed; a low rumbling sound that reminded Allie of distant thunder, "Mam'selle, you are impossible; and very persistent!"

Allie lifted her brow, "Yes, but am I persuasive?"

Erik looked at the table, an uncertain glint in his eyes, "Almost." He said, drawing circles on the tablecloth with his finger, "I have to be certain…I can't go through that again." He emphasized, looking Allie straight in the eye.

Allie rolled her eyes to the heavens and shook her head in frustration, "Lord…ya'll belong together! It's like pullin' teeth to git ya to make a move!" She swatted the table in aggravation, "So, what is it? Are ya afraid she's gonna wake up one morning screaming she's made a terrible mistake…" Her voice had taken on a very serious tone, "…just because you happened to have some blood on your hands?"

Tears sprang to Erik's eyes as he avoided her gaze, "You know of my past?"

A brief pause came before her firm answer, "I do; and I can tell ya now, nobody cares about who ya were." She reached over and caressed his large, masculine hand, "Especially Karlie…besides..."

Her eyes grew distant as they looked down into the cup of tea she began to sip, "If Karlie was the kind of person to stop bein' round ya 'cause you had killed another human being in cold blood...then she should have dumped me a long time ago."

Erik snapped his head up and asked, "What?"

Allie smiled a smile full of regret, "It was summer, 1863…I was a fairly young girl just becoming a woman." Her eyes clouded over in memory, "It was just me, my mama, my childhood mammy, and Karlie at the plantation. Either most of the field hands went to fight for the North or the South; or they went up to Canada. Daddy was up at the capital. He had to stay there a few years because a lot of Union supporters in the South got assassinated."

She paused for moment, reflecting, "So there we was, unprotected, all alone, and without a lick of help to bring the crops in. One hot summer day, I came in from the fields ahead of everybody when I heard a noise from the parlor. I got Daddy's revolver and went in there."

Tears ran down her face as she remembered the scene, just as if it were yesterday, "There was this big, fat, greasy man in a Yankee uniform. I could tell by his poor appearance that he was a deserter," revulsion spewed forth with each word, "That, and the fact he was placing my grandmama's silver in his bag."

She wiped her tears in exasperation, "We just looked at each other a moment before I told him, 'Mister, just put the silver back and anythang else you took and I'll send you on your way with a plate of food.' Then he leered his eyes up and down my body and licked his lips. He said, 'Sweetheart, I'd rather eat you alive.' He didn't take one step before I shot him…point blank. I stood glaring over his body for what seemed like hours, before Mama, Karlie and Mame rushed in."

Allie raised her eyes to Erik's, "Mama just said, 'Well, we best get him outside for a proper funeral.' So, we buried him, said a prayer, and went our on. Daddy came home after a while and asked what had happened to the rug in the parlor. We had to bury it with the body, but not before turning out his pockets for cash and taking the sack full of other stolen goods and pawning them."

A slight smile graced her lips, "But of course, we didn't tell Daddy this, Mama just told him she had sold it for some extra money and handed the cash right over! Daddy actually praised her for making such a profit. That's the only secret I ever kept from my Daddy...next few weeks…I was a quiet, docile, gentile little violet. The proper Southern lady my Mama tried to turn me into since I was knee high to a grasshopper."

She smiled a brilliant, perfect smile, "Now, keepin' in mind this is what she'd always wanted…imagine my surprise when Mama woke me one night after I had a fit of nightmares and told me, 'Baby...this ain't you. Now, I'd rather have the wild little flirt I love than this cold stranger tormented by nightmares. Now, you asked Jesus to forgive ya right?' I told her, 'Yes Ma'am.'"

Allie emphasized each word, letting Erik know that she was saying this to him, "Then she says to me, 'Then Darlin', all you need to do is ask God to help ya forgive yourself. 'Cause Baby, once ya done that...no sin can bother you again.'"

Allie smiled through tears and looked at Erik with peace in her eyes, "And you know what? I prayed that very thang, forgave myself, and to this day have not had a nightmare! I admit, I think about it from time to time, but then I remind myself I'm forgiven...by my the Savior and myself."

She again rested her hand on his, "And Erik, Karlie was right there. She never said a word about it; she has remained my friend all these years. Now, if she's capable of loving one murderer…why's it so hard for you to believe she can love another?"

Erik was speechless as silent tears flowed down his face. Not only did he finally have evidence Karlie might actually accept his love, but he had another soul before him who knew what it was like to shed blood; another person who understood the consuming nature that sin leaves behind in the repented killer's soul. More than anything, he knew she was right; he had to forgive himself.

He grasped Allie's hand, "Thank you for sharing all this with me."

She grinned again, "You wanna thank me, do ya?" She leaned in close and spoke loudly, "Propose!"

Erik smiled and shrugged, "I would Allie but you're not my type..."

"To Karlie ya dang fool!" Allie said dryly.

Erik nodded, "I might...if you tell me who Beauregard Jackson is!"

With an annoyed scowl, Allie pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, "Then I guess Karlie's gonna have to be an Old Maid then!"

Erik smiled, "You'd never torture her like that!"

Allie narrowed her eyes, "Who told you 'bout him anyhow?"

Erik leaned back in his chair, "A certain ballerina of our mutual acquaintance, who has a very convincing way of getting me to agree to ask you about this man you're avoiding!"

Allie sighed, "The little tramp!" She sputtered her lips and sighed a second time, "Alrigh' fine!" She crossed her arms and pouted prettily, "He's the last of this Old Baton Rouge family. They lost most of their money in the War, but he had the guts and the gumption to invest in the lumber business. He even worked with the crews on building new houses from time to time. Not only has he earned back all of what his family lost, he's got it back three fold!"

She tried to hide the pride that crept up into her eyes, "Now he spends his time goin' round the South flirtin' with every livin' thing in creation…and followin' me around tryin' to get me to marry him! Annoyin' little..."

"How did you meet him?" Erik interrupted trying to control his amusement.

Allie flipped her hair over her shoulder and admitted quietly, "I met him 'bout four months ago when he helped volunteer with his church to host a picnic for the kids I've been workin' with."

Erik tried to hide his smile, "So…he's an honest, hardworking man of faith who loves children?" Erik's forehead was wrinkled, and he tapped his chin, "And the problem is...?" He prompted.

"He's also cocky as heck! He'll argue with me just to be arguin' with me! He always

has to win! And he'll pay attention to every breathin' female!" Allie huffed.

"Instead of you right?" Erik guessed, seeing that look in her eye.

"...Oh shut up!" Allie told him.

Erik laughed softly and asked, "So what does he look like?"

Allie lifted her brow in suspicion, "Why do you wanna know?"

Without missing a beat Erik grinned in triumph and asked, "Do you want a potential ally to help you avoid him or not?"

Allie hesitated and finally submitted saying, "He's 'bout six feet, slimmer than you but still broad shouldered...curly golden blond hair that goes down pas' his ears a bit...square jaw...nice smile," she grew a small smile and went into a trance, "two sparklin'...shimmerin'...laughin' ice blue eyes...that pull ya righ' in..."

Catching herself, Allie shook it off and said, "Nothin' special really."

Erik smirked, "And you...aren't attracted to him?"

"...Oh shut up!"

_To be continued…_


	32. Chapter 31

Howdy folks…I know there are more reading than are reviewing, I appreciate you taking the time to read, but would you let me know if you are enjoying this lighter side to Erik's life? I would be most grateful.

No portion of this storyline, or the use of my original characters, is to be used in any way without my written permission, or that of Mlle.Fox, in reference to Allie. Thank you.

Go ahead, make my day…

CHAPTER 30

"Will you stop fidgeting, you look marvelous!" Karlie harped; looking his body up and down and trying not lick her lips.

Erik was standing in her room clothed in brown, suede leather pants with a leather sash as a belt and brown leather sandals with leather straps that tied up the calf of his legs, showing how muscular and refined his lower half was.

He was attaching the red cape, made of the finest material, by the arm loops that went around his shoulder blades and attached under his arms. He wore a necklace around his delectable neck, made of tiger's teeth, and leather armbands and wristbands.

"I'm not fidgeting." Erik replied, flatly.

He knew that he was, but he wasn't ready to face the incumbent nerves that controlled his reactions.

Karlie finished fastening the cape, casting Erik a look that said she knew he was not happy with the whole "public" situation.

"Everything will be fine Erik, why are you so hesitant about tonight?" She asked, wanting to hear it from him.

Erik walked over to where the helmet rested on the table. He picked it up and examined it, making sure that its design would cover his deformity. Satisfied that it would, he looked back at Karlie.

"I'm still not used to being around people, Karlie. I spent the greater part of my life avoiding them…and now, I find myself being cast like a sheep to the wolves." Erik stated, ambivalently.

Karlie moved toward him with determined confidence, "Erik, I will be by your side – every step of the way." She turned him toward her, placing her hands over the hard surface of his sculptured chest, teasing the dark dusting of hairs across the pectorals.

His body was perfection; even the scars on his back added to his appeal. REAL men have scars…they have faced life and come out on top; they have looked death in the face and laughed at its audacity.

Erik was all man. She felt his intake of breath at her feather-light touch. His eyes closed as the sensation of flesh-on-flesh pulled at his loins. He was lost in the touch of her hands, when he felt the warm tease of her breath on his skin. She had moved her face toward his chest and was breathing in the scent of him.

"Erik, you completely fill my senses…" she opened her eyes and looked into his stormy depths. "I love you more with each passing moment…don't ever doubt that."

Erik smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head; pushing his nerves down, he took the helmet and placed it on his head. It covered his entire face, except from his mid-cheek, down.

Karlie stood back approvingly, and examined her man. He looked exactly as she would have pictured King Leonidas to have looked. He stood erect and broad, crossing his arms over his chest and his feet apart.

Karlie knew it was wrong to lust after a man, even if you wanted to marry him, but she could not help herself…Erik was a walking advertisement for sex, and she was reading it every moment of every day!

She pulled herself out of her stupor, "Now, I must go get ready…Allie is busy getting her costume adjusted and I told her I would help her." Karlie tuned back to face him, having headed out the door, "By the way, she said she meant you at the coffee shop this morning…" her eyes squinted into playful slits, "…what did you two discuss?"

Erik looked up at her, "It was a coincidental meeting…we mainly talked about Allie's family and how much she misses them…I didn't really say much." He smiled, as he completely avoided the question. "I do believe she likes me."

Karlie smirked, "aaahhh haaaaa, well, that was the most evasive answer I have ever heard." She stated, then she headed down the hall toward her room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The costume that Karlie was wearing was bothering Erik to distraction. It wasn't that she was exposing herself, in any way. It was more what was left to the imagination…and Erik had a vivid imagination.

The gown was Greek in design, naturally; it emphasized her slender waist, but at the same time drew his attention to her full, ample breasts. It was floor length, but had a split in the side all the way up to her hip, giving Erik a view of her shapely legs.

He didn't think there was any possible way that he was going to make it through this night, without ravishing her; he had great restraint, that was obvious…but he was just flesh and blood…a man after all.

As if reading his thoughts, Karlie chose that moment to look over at him from her position at the window. She was seated next to him in the carriage as they traveled to the ball. She caught his eyes raking over her form and felt the swell of female pride well up inside her at the blatant desire in his eyes.

She scooted close to him and leaned into the curve of his arm. She put her ear to his chest, reveling in the strong beat of his heart.

"If you continue to look at me that way, we may never make it to the ball." She teased, seductively.

"Don't dangle such a delectable morsel in front of a starving man and expect for it to return untouched." Erik warned, passion dancing in his eyes.

She inched her way toward his lips, her eyes fixed on their luscious fullness. Erik was beginning to know the physical signs that Karlie gave when she wanted something, and right now, he knew she wanted his kiss.

He moved his lips teasingly over hers, with such softness; it barely registered as a touch. He was skimming over the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of aching need as he went. Finally, after Karlie felt she would go mad from the want, he took her mouth with his; gently at first, then with maddening firmness. Before he lost control, Erik pulled out of the kiss.

He smiled down at her confused look, "I can't allow myself to give into this right now Karlie…these leather pants you have me in…leave nothing to the imagination, and I am already feeling constricted." Erik emphasized, not in the least bit embarrassed. "We are almost to your destination, and I must get my body back under control."

Karlie smiled, brazenly; Erik was admitting his loss of control around her…that was a good thing. She wanted him to realize, clearly, that he was the only man for her and she was the only woman for him.

The carriage halted in front of the large Ball Room and Erik emerged first, then reached up and helped his Gorgo down from the carriage. They looked perfect together, and everyone who was witnessing their decent down the sidewalk toward the door, could see how great they were for each other.

Erik was the talk of the town, and had been for quite some time. He was every woman's desire for her daughter, and every man's desire for increase of his family wealth. He would make the perfect addition to any family…and tonight was the night that a few influential families were going to approach him about courting their daughters.

Then, he shows up with this little minx on his arm, and some of the best laid plans were going awry. Who was she? A man of his stature and brilliance should be courting the top debutants in New Orleans…not some unknown.

These were the thoughts that filtered through the minds of the jealous mothers and disillusioned fathers, as they bore their eyes in to Karlie's figure.

Karlie could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked beside Erik down the sidewalk toward the music. Erik, sensing that something was bothering her, reached over and took her hand in his and pulled her close to his warm, sheltering body; for Karlie; that was the most romantic thing he could have done at that moment.

They approached the door, only to be greeted by a lovely redhead in a silver dress; sparkling confetti all over her and green eyes dancing. Allie smiled, gorgeously and took Erik's free arm.

_To be continued…_


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

"Well, well, well! Ya'll are causin' quite the stir!" Allie cooed.

Karlie immediately began to breathe easier. She could see now, looking at the scrutinizing gazes of the New Orleans elite, that Allie had been quite right to shelter her from all of this.

Erik could see, by the look Allie was giving them, that she knew their game and was not afraid to play. He admired her tenancy and confidence with which she lived her life.

"You look very nice this evening Miss Waterford." Erik said giving his love's friend a much deserved compliment.

Allie grinned, "Oh call me Allie, Suga! 'Sides you best be complimenting your lady friend!"

Erik gave Karlie a mischievous grin, "Oh, I let her know how wonderful she looks tonight in the carriage."

Karlie smiled at him in return, but Allie told Erik with a serious tone to her laughing voice, "Well that's just fine and dandy, but if you want these barracudas to know Karlie is more than arm candy you best be real attentive!"

Erik looked at Allie realizing that she was their guide into the bowels of polite society and if they didn't listen to her advice and following her guiding hand, they would be torn apart.

Suddenly, Allie gasped and ducked behind Erik saying, "Quick! Erik, flex somethin' and hide me!"

Erik's lips quirked in a playfully annoying expression as Karlie asked, "Allie, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"Bane of my existence! Dead ahead!" Allie whispered.

Erik and Karlie looked ahead and saw, coming towards them in the foyer, a tall, handsome young man dressed in gold with a flowing gold cape trailing behind him that only made his lustrous blond curls glisten even more.

"This must be the illustrious Beauregard Jackson." Erik teased, watching as the young man strode toward them, looking expectantly for the silver star he had seen fall toward this couple.

"Hide me!" Allie whispered, lifting Erik's arm to hide behind his bulging biceps and red cape.

Erik gently removed his arm from her clinging hands, "Allie, I can barely cover myself in this outfit, let alone cover you." He chided, with a bantering smile.

Beauregard must have caught sight of the shining radiance of her dress, because he headed straight for them, with a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Alexandria…I know you're there…you cin't hide your radiance from me." Beauregard said, in a thick southern drawl.

"Dimwit…why does he always hav'ta fin' me?" Allie murmured, still hiding behind Erik, even though her presence had been discovered.

Erik reached his hand out to introduce himself and heard Allie whisper behind him, "Don' ya dare…don't talk ta him! Don't ya know that if'n ya give a stray dog food, he's yurs fir life?"

Erik bowed his head and chuckled, she was hopelessly infatuated with this man, but afraid to let her guard down. Erik began to wonder if he was that bad?

Karlie waltzed behind Erik and stood beside Allie's shrinking figure, "He's easy on the eyes Allie…what's the matter with you?" Karlie chided, not knowing why this man was any different from the stockpile of others that Allie fended off each day.

Allie pursed her lips and gave Karlie a stern look, "I…he's…" her features softened, "…he makes me all funny feelin' inside Karlie…no man's ever done that ta me…" Allie admitted, looking so forlorn, "I have always been in control."

Karlie smiled at her best friend, "That's love, ya nitwit…ya love this man; ya didn't love any of the others." Karlie smiled, letting her own southern accent come through, something she had worked hard at losing in order to be in theater, "Now, go show him that there is no other woman in this room…but you."

Allie pulled Karlie in for a hug and eased out from behind Erik, giving him a "thank you" nod as she sauntered up to Beauregard.

Allie put on her sweetest smile and drawled, "Why Beauregard Jackson…you sho' know how ta sweep a girl off her feet!"

The blond man just grinned, as he looked her up and down with approval, "Allie, you are the purdiest l'il filly in all of L'siana!" He took her hand and bowed as elegantly as any aristocrat would bow. "May I have this dance?"

Allie lifted her hand and Beauregard took it, guiding her onto the dance floor. Erik and Karlie looked at each other and collectively released the breaths they had no idea they had been holding.

Erik pushed his cape back around to the back and bowed deeply and gracefully, "May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" He said, with his proper French accent.

Karlie curtsied and accepted his hand; they walked out to the dance floor without taking their eyes off each other; neither one noticing the envious stares that were being sent their way.

Erik's outfit had every woman in the room in swooning mode and they were completely jealous of Karlie being on his arm. He was unaware of the stir he was causing, not even thinking that he would be considered attractive to the multitudes.

The night seemed magical in his arms, he was graceful and elegant, just as any trained dancer would be. Audrey had informed her that Erik was accomplished in the study of dance, even thought he had actually never participated in it.

"Erik, I never would have guessed that you could dance as well as you do." Karlie confessed, looking into his vibrant eyes.

She could barely see them through the helmet he wore, but she knew they were on her, intently.

Karlie noticed that Allie and Beauregard seemed to be having a wonderful time together. Allie had always been protective of Karlie and she had gone into the line of work she was in with a passion, never leaving herself any time for love and relationships.

Karlie knew she needed this man in her life; and so far, he was the only one who had been willing to consider Allie's tough exterior, inner turmoil, and hesitant heart enough to find the vulnerable and passionate woman within.

There were reporters everywhere, waiting to catch a glimpse of the upper class celebrities having a night on the town. They wanted to make a name for themselves in the new year, but Erik completely disregarded them and did not allow them questions or even acknowledge them with looks, this was Karlie's night.

Erik could not remember when it was that he stopped being apprehensive about the people that were watching them, he only knew that the woman in his arms was his life, he could not imagine life without her, and he was awed by the realization that she made him forget what life was like before her.

Just minutes before the clock struck midnight and the crowd went crazy, he dipped her over his arm and leaned over her. Her glorious hair hung down behind her and she looked like a Greek goddess. Erik's right arm was supporting her at her waist, and his left hand found its way to the curve of her neck.

"You have made every moment that I have spent with you, sweet chords in this song of life we have begun to write…and I cannot write it alone." Erik began, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He gracefully moved to a standing position, bringing her pliant and lithe body with him. She stood before him; petite, dainty, delicate…and yet, the very bulwark of his strength.

Erik moved his right hand from around her waist and brought it to rest in front of her, a sparkling object in his fingers, he allowed her to focus on the object until her eyes widened and tears filled them. Her hand flew to her mouth to extinguish the cry of joy that came from deep within her.

"Marry me, Karlie." Erik could not bring himself to look her in the eye just yet. "Marry me…and I will spend the rest of my life by your side, as a partner in everything…I love you…and more than that…I'm in love with you." He finally settled his eyes on hers as she brought her hand up for him to place the ring on her finger while vigorously shaking her head in the affirmative.

He slipped it on, knowing he would never forget this moment…the moment he realized that he would never be alone again.

Karlie finally snapped out of her stupor as the clock began to chime in the New Year, She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers, kissing him passionately as 1872 became part of the history books and 1873 held so many promises.


	34. Chapter 33

Way to go Mlle.Fox…you did a great job on this chapter, I just added a few thoughts here and there, but this one is yours.

I hope everyone enjoys this interaction between Allie and Beau, Mlle.Fox wrote this chapter, for the most part; I want to continue to thank her for the use of her wonderful characters, Allie and Beau.

This one is coming to and end within the next few chapters…stay tuned for my next "Phantom" work of fiction…an Erik/Christine – something I have never done before – called, (I have changed the title three times, but I hope to stick with this one) "Let This Moment Find You." It will be set seven years after the events of the movie.

Here is a brief synopsis…

"Fleeing Paris and heading into unknown territories, Erik is despondent and suicidal. He is not a wanted man, but he is a haunted man. His life takes an unexpected turn and Erik finds himself with a daughter – and then, he once again finds himself in Paris, where three women from his past seek to make his life what it should have been in the first place."

CHAPTER 33

Allie stood out on the balcony watching the fireworks ring in the New Year, as the crowds below danced, laughed, and sang as only New Orleans could. She pulled her sheer wrap about her shoulders, fighting off the slight chill that always came with the turning of the year.

She had escaped the crowd and sought seclusion and peace under the stars, and ended up having the best view of the festivities. Her thoughts drifted to Erik and his hesitancy in proposing to Karlie. Allie was certain she would accept, but Erik seemed to have reservations that had nothing to do with Karlie.

When Allie had talked to him earlier that day, there had been the strangest look in his eyes. Karlie had told her a great deal about his past and what led him to the states, but Allie could have sworn she saw guarded fear in his eyes at the prospect of laying his heart on the line again…and the possibility, no matter how remote, of being refused again.

She wrapped her arms around herself, as the evening breeze was growing even chillier. Maybe she ought to back inside, but Allie didn't want to give up the beauty of the little corner she had found. Then with a coy smile, she noticed a gold cape wrap itself around her. She looked up at Beauregard through the corner of her eyes.

He handed her a glass of champagne and said, "There ya are Alexandria." He dinged his glass against hers, "To you!"

At his toast, Allie laughed and said, "Beau Jackson, just 'cause I happen to let you twirl me around the dance floor a bit tonigh', don't give ya cart blanc to intoxicate and take advantage of me!"

He sighed and leaned on the railing. He turned a devilish grin toward her and winked, "An' here I thought you was warmin up ta me!"

"Well, take a cold shower and call me in the mornin'!" Allie quipped, trying not to smile at him.

Beau decided to take a different approach, certain this one would do the trick, "So I enjoyed meetin' your friends tonigh'. They make quite the couple! And that Erik sure was brave to be that...oh, what's the word?" He looked to the sky, mockingly searching for the right word, "Exposed…I could never show my body off in public!"

Raising her champagne to her lips, Allie huffed, "Ha! Paaleasssse…given the opportunity, you'd flash everyone this side of the Mississippi!"

Beau heard the sarcasm in her voice and felt her pulling away from him. He was determined to break her defenses down, but was uncertain why she had them in the first place.

"What's really botherin' ya, Al?" Beau moved in closer, "Am I gettin' too close for comfort?" He asked with a light tone; but looking into his sparkling eyes, there was no mistaking their genuineness.

Allie gulped and laughed; her tone full of doubt and uncertainty, "Course not!"

In a flash, Beau came of the railing and pulled Allie into his embrace. His voice was husky with desire, "How 'bout now?" he asked, caressing her soft cheek with his warm hand.

There was a brief moment in which he thought she might actually yield to him without a fight, her eyes softened and her body seemed to mold to his of its own accord; but that moment was short lived.

"Beauregard Jackson, git yur rovin' paws off me!" Allie snapped, trying to wiggle loose from his all-to-wonderful grip.

Beau smirked and shrugged, as he moved back. A sheepish grin covered his handsome face, "'Kay...maybe I can ask Karlie to introduce me to one of her ballerina friends."

Allie turned slowly toward him with her hands on her hips; her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. "Beau Jackson, you so much as look at another woman, so help me I'll skin you..." Allie began. At that, Beau leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Surprised at first, Allie hardly responded, but his kiss was so intoxicating that she could only enjoy the moment and yield her lips to his. It was a gentleman's kiss, but so full of promise. Beau pulled back and was satisfied to see those beautiful green eyes of hers smoldering with longing. He laughed as she licked her lips.

"You okay?" He chuckled.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Allie nodded and said, "Yeah! 'Scuse me, won't you?"

She tried to walk, only to find her legs had turned to jelly. Righting herself, Allie smiled nervously at Beau before walking into the main ballroom as composed as she could. When Beau was out of sight, she picked up her skirts and broke into a run.

Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for either a short little Greek girl or a tall half-naked Greek king. She was straining her neck and was almost ready give up when she heard her best friends voice behind her.

"Allie!" Karlie called, waving her hand.

Turning to her friend, Allie grasped onto Karlie's hands saying, "Karlie girl, do I have somethin' to tell you!"

Then she noticed something was on Karlie's left hand. She smiled wickedly and raised an eyebrow, "Karlie Honey...that is a very familiar ice rink I feel on your hand!"

Karlie lifted the diamond ring up to Allie's face and squealed with delight, "Allie...Erik proposed!"

Examining the stone like a royal jeweler, "Halleluia! I thought the boy would never work up the nerve!" Her smiled was radiant, almost as radiant as Karlie's was. "Congratulations darlin'!"

They embraced, with Karlie saying, "I've never been happier!"

Pulling back, Allie said, a perplexing look on her face, she leaned in close to Karlie as if trying not to be heard, "Uhm…yeah...say...when Erik kisses you…does it feel as if your lower belly is on fire, your heart is pounding in your chest and your skin is tinglin'?"

Karlie smiled mischievously, "Among other things...of course!"

"Blast it!" Exclaimed Allie; looking defeated. "I thought ya'd say that."

Karlie eyed Allie with suspicion, knowing that she had something to say, "Alexandra...what did you have to tell me?"

Allie hesitated then smiled, "...Beau kissed me..."

The grin on Karlie's face spread to Allie's and the two began to giggle and squeal excitingly; just like to teenage schoolgirls discussing their first crush.

Meanwhile, Erik was searching the crowds for his lovely Gorgo, when a male voice called out to him, "Mister Clairvaux!"

Erik turned and saw Beauregard walking up towards him, looking almost as happy as Erik was. Extending his hand to shake his, Erik said, "Mr. Jackson! I hope you've been enjoying yourself!"

"As much as ya've been enjoyin' yourself with that lovely creature of yours, Karlie!" Beau smiled, shaking Erik's outstretched hand.

Erik smiled with pride, "Then I want you to be the first to know, that lovely creature is now my lovely fiancé."

Beau smiled genuinely and slapped Erik's shoulder exclaiming, "Well Saints declare! Ya ol' dog you! Congratulations!"

Chuckling warmly, Erik said, "Thank you...and I'd appreciate it if you'd remain the first to know because..." Erik's words were cut short as both men jerked their heads around toward the shriek that filled the room.

"AAYE!" came a collective happy feminine squeal from somewhere in the room.

Giving Erik a sympathetic look, Beau smiled, "I highly doubt I'm even the first to know!"

Realizing he was embarking on unfamiliar territory, Erik said to Beau, "I suppose…when I marry Karlie, I'll be marrying all those who are important in her life?" The statement came out as a question, as Erik looked to Beau for some semblance of guidance.

Beau had no idea how to respond, this was all new to him too. He scratched his head and rubbed his chin, trying to look like he was actually coming up with a useful response; he threw up his arms in defeat and both men chuckled lightly at their complete ignorance of such things.

"Well, if we're all goin' to spend the rest of our days together, what do ya say we get to know one another tomorrow, and meet for lunch at my flat? I'll have my

cook fix up a little somethin'." Beau suggested.

Erik was pleasantly surprised to be carrying on a conversation with another man and not wanting to infuriate or strangle him. Beau Jackson seemed like a genuine person…no flaunty show or high price games with this man; what you saw is what you got, just as it was with Erik.

"I'll have to check my schedule tomorrow, as will Karlie…but we should be able to." Erik stated, and then he remembered an interesting phrase that Beau had said, "Why do you assume you will be around to spend your days with us?" Erik asked with a knowing look to his eye.

Beau smiled before walking away, "'Cause I'm a man who always gits what he wants…and I know I'm gonna git a certain redhead to agree to be my wife so help me God!"

Erik chuckled, thinking to himself, 'God help you indeed!'

_To be continued…_


	35. Chapter 34

A couple more chapters and this one will be in the history books…(yeah…I wish!) anyway…this fic is drawing to a close.

I hope you have found it to be an enjoyable one. I look forward to bringing you my next installment soon.

CHAPTER 34

The next day was full of activity for Erik and Karlie. They made it over to Demi's in the morning, knowing that Audrey and Meg were staying there for the duration of their trip.

Karlie had not more than stepped into the house when Demi noticed the ring on her finger.

"Karlie!" She shrieked, "That ring better have been given to you by a tall, dark, handsome man; who owns the Paris Opera House, and is filthy rich; and who happens to be my best friend." Demi stated with her hands on her hips.

All Karlie could do was grin and raise her hand up for all the squealing women to see.

Erik hadn't even come in yet, he was still outside talking to Roland and Michael.

"I am going to have to delay the continuation of practices for '_The Magic Flute_'". Erik stated.

Roland saw the look of wonderment on Erik's face and wondered what was going on. Is everything alright, Erik?" he asked.

Erik grinned and chuckled, "Everything is wonderful, Roland, I…" his next words were interrupted by a loud squeal coming from every female in the house.

Roland's eyes widened and he put his hand to his heart, "I wonder what got into them?"

Erik bowed his head and shook it. He continued to chuckle, and finally looked at Roland and Michael, "I asked Karlie to be my wife."

Roland took a moment to realize what Erik had said and a huge grin filled his face. He slapped Erik on the back, "It's about time that some man grabbed Karlie by the horns and calmed her down." Roland jested, "that girl is a handful."

Michael held out his hand, "Congratulations, Erik…it couldn't happen to a better man."

"It will be a quiet ceremony of just our friend's tomorrow night at 'The New Community Church'." Erik stated, "It is the church her best friend attends and where we will begin attending."

Erik thought it strange that he was going to be going to church. He had always shunned anything that would lead him back to the church, but he was not going to shun Karlie and she wanted him in church.

The men headed into the house, only to have Demi, Audrey, and Meg, clutter around Erik and give him big hugs. Audrey was crying, and said to him in a stern voice, "Erik Clairvaux, I never thought I would live to see the day when you proposed to a woman and got married…but it appears that I will live to see it."

Erik hugged each woman, but his eyes were searching for Karlie. She came up from behind him and circled his waist with her arms.

"The ceremony is tomorrow night at 'The New Community Church', just on the other side of town going East on the main road." Karlie informed them, she saw that Audrey started to object at the quickness, "Audrey, we have both waited long enough to enjoy the gift of marriage; we do not want nor need a large wedding." Karlie insisted. "My best friend, Allie Waterford, will be the maiden of honor, Roland will give me away, and Audrey," Karlie's eyes caught hers, "I wish to honor you as my adoptive mother."

Audrey was surprised at the honor, but she eagerly accepted, "I would be honored, Karlie."

Erik turned to Demi and took both her hands in his, "I know this is highly irregular…" he smiled coyly, "…I have discussed it with Karlie and the minister…" He was stammering, something that irritated him immensely. "…Demi, would you stand by my side as the best man would do?"

Demi looked up into Erik's pleading eyes and felt tears coming to hers; he wanted her by his side as his best friend, supporting him and encouraging him in this next phase of his life, "I would not miss it for the world." She said through her tears.

Erik chuckled lightly, he took her hand and placed a kiss atop it, "Thank you for all that you have done for me Demi…I would not have had the willingness to pursue my attraction to Karlie it you had not been there to urge me on."

Demi raised watery eyes to her best friend, "It doesn't even begin to compare with what you have done for me," she admitted, looking over at her handsome, smiling husband. "Giving Michael back to me was…a true act of sainthood."

Erik leaned in and kissed her cheek, "If it is within my power to do something for one who is willing to be my friend, than I am going to do it." He stated, without haughtiness or conceit. "Besides, all the saints I am familiar with are dead…I don't intend to make that accommodation just to be sainted." He said through his smile, and turned to find his bride to be.

He didn't have to look far, as he walked over to her petite form and pulled her close to him. He bent down and nuzzled her ear, blowing gently into it and causing an anticipatory shiver up her spine.

"We need to be going, love. We are supposed to be at Beau's by 12:30, and you wanted to go buy a new dress for tomorrow night." Erik purred.

Karlie turned to Audrey once more, "Beau is my best friend's soul mate, although she doesn't seem to know that just yet." Karlie stated with a laugh, "But he is determined to win her hand…and I don't think he's going to have much of a fight on his hands once Allie sees the light."

They all giggled at that and Erik spirited her away toward Beau's flat. Erik was a little bit nervous about this luncheon. He was not used to keeping company with men his own age. If fact, the only example he had to go on, was Raoul…and that didn't turn out so well.

Karlie turned to Erik, "I think that all the women will go later to pick out a dress, if you don't mind." Karlie stated, "They asked me earlier…is that alright?"

Erik smiled down at her as the carriage pulled up in front of Beau's flat, "You know it is…you all have fun…" Erik said, pulling out his money purse, "…here is enough money to buy the dress and any other items you may find necessary."

They arrived at Beau's flat at exactly 11:28, and waited at the door for their knock to be answered.

The door was opened by an elegant, older, black, woman who smiled and nodded, "Can I help you folks?"

"Erik Clairveax and Karlie Bordeux to see Mr. Jackson?" Erik said, smiling back at the lady.

She nodded and stepped aside to let them in, "He's been expecting you. Please follow me to the parlor."

She led them to an elegant room at the end of the hallway; in the middle of that room, stood Beau adjusting his collar, and Allie on the settee fixing her disheveled hair. They both looked sheepish about something, casting wanton eyes on each other.

Erik was a little confused but Karlie grinned and asked Allie, "Will you ever change?"

Allie smiled innocently and said, "It seems you are always askin' me that question." She said, sheepishly, "But nope! I'm a lost cause! Like the South tryin' to win the Civil War!"

"Karlie." Beau greeted, smiling at her, "Erik, good to have you in my home." Beau said extending a hand for Erik to shake.

Upon taking Beau's hand, Erik saw a shade of red lip paint on his cheek. Understanding now, Erik politely gestured to his cheek and Beau took the hint and wiped off the makeup with his handkerchief.

After lunch, gossip, and the exchange of childhood antics, Allie exclaimed in an exasperated voice, "Well I can't believe the position ya'll have put me in!" Allie was genuinely perturbed, "A day and a half to plan a weddin'…" she moved her eyes from between Karlie and Erik, hoping one of them would come to their senses. "…seriously!"

Her voice pitch reached new heights, and she rolled her eyes in thought, "Well…we have tons of stuff to do!" Allie took complete charge of the situation. "Karlie, you an' I are meeting Demi, Miss Audrey, and Meg at the dress shop," Allie's face suddenly lit up with anticipation, "'cause girl, we've got to pick you out a gown..."

They both gave a high-pitched squeal as Karlie showed Allie the pile of money that Erik had given her to spend. Allie glanced over at Erik and gave him an approving nod and wink.

"Erik, you're going to meet Roland at the jeweler and pick out a pair of weddin' bands," she said with her finger to her lips in deep thought, "and then from there we'll all do what we have to do to get this weddin' ready!" She turned to Karlie, picked up her shawl, grabbed her handbag, and headed for the door, "Come on Karlie girl we've got to get steppin'!"

The gentlemen stood in their places with confounded looks on each handsome face, "Don't we get a say in this?" Erik asked in jest as Karlie pecked his lips goodbye.

As he sat back down, Beau joked, "Git use to it Erik." He said, shaking his head in wonderment, "From here on in, we just have to sign the check and wait with anticipation for the honeymoon!"

Allie promptly slapped the top of his head before walking out with Karlie on her arm, leaving the men to chuckle after them.

_To be continued…_


	36. Chapter 35

Two more chapters…maybe…might be only one.

The journey has been great!

CHAPTER 35

Allie and Karlie were stepping into the carriage when Karlie had an epiphany, "Allie, this is New Years Day…there are no dress shops open today…let alone it being Sunday."

Allie regarded Karlie with a backward smirk and then gave a chuckle, "Karlie hon, ya need not worry that purdie li'l head of yurs," she said with a wink, "We are goin' ta ma personal dress maker, she will be mo' than happy to assist us!"

Karlie giggled at Allie's persistence, "You don't have to do this, you know." Karlie stated, "I have nice dresses I can wear."

Allie put her hand to her chest in shock, and shook her curls, "Karlie, I will not see ma best friend marry the man of her dreams in a dress that is old as the…well, as old as she is!" Allie teased.

Karlie gave Allie a playful shove and a grin. "My dresses aren't that old!"

Allie did not even answer that, deeming it unworthy of her attention; she justified it with a roll of her eyes. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of Demi's house.

"Stay put, Karlie…don't want you comin' down out of the carriage and pullin' somethin' yur gonna be needin' later!" Allie said with a raised brow and a wicked grin.

Karlie had the decency to turn beet red.

After a few minutes; Allie, Demi, Audrey, and Meg emerged into the carriage and they headed down the road street toward Allie's dressmaker.

_Three hours later…_

"I love this one!" Karlie stated, "It has the straight sleeves, tight waist, flared skirt, and semi-low neckline."

The other women stood back about ten feet assessing the gown and how it looked on Karlie. It was perfect, in every sense of the word. Audrey and Meg both agreed that it accentuated every part of her that needed to be emphasized. Erik would have a hard time focusing on his vows…that was exactly the reaction Karlie was going for.

Allie was being unusually quiet; her eyes looking rather misty every time Karlie glanced at her.

Karlie noticed, of course, and walked up to her, "Allie…what's wrong?"

Allie brushed it off as nerves, but Karlie knew that something was bothering her. "You can either tell me now, or down at police headquarters." Karlie jested.

Allie smiled at that and shrugged her shoulders, "I am just reflecting on all the good times we've had Karlie." Allie whispered, "I don't want them to end."

Karlie pulled her friend into her warm embrace, "Erik and I aren't going anywhere, Allie…you and Beau…" Allie raised her head and her brow, but Karlie would not yield, "…yes! You and Beau are welcome at our house anytime, and we can play cards or billiards…Erik has many interests."

Allie smiled impishly at that statement, "I don't need to know. Hon…just keep some thin's to yourself."

They bought shoes and a garter, a new camisole and gloves. "Girl, you are gonna look like a million dollars!" Allie exclaimed, "Ya should…ya almost spent a million dollars!"

They all laughed and helped Karlie pick out a deep purple, silk bodice with lacings in the front and a lacey pair of panties with spikes heel, black shoes and fishnet stockings.

Everyone was exhausted but smiling, as they headed back to Beau's flat. Demi went on back to be with Michael, and Audrey and Meg came with Allie and Karlie. They walked into the house, and no men were to be found.

They heard bellowing voices and laughter coming from down the hall. They reached a huge, maple door with carvings that was open just enough to allow the women to hear the male voices coming from inside.

"I can so!" Erik exclaimed; a grin in his voice.

There was a brief moment of confident laughter from Erik and chuckles from Beau, "I'll bet you can't do it." Beau asked. "I'll bet everything I have on the line…I'll have to see it to believe it!"

It was about that time, that the ladies came through the door, not knowing what the conversation was about, but interested in the content.

Both men turned their heads from the billiard table and watched as four women approached the table. They took a moment to admire the loves of their lives and then continued where they left off.

"I want to see it Erik…do it." Beau challenged, once again.

Erik handed Beau the eight ball off the billiard table, went and stood over by Karlie, putting his arm around her and drawing her into him for a sweet embrace of love. He stood back up and his mouth moved slightly, but Karlie barely heard what he said.

Beau, on the hand, was staring in disbelief at the billiard ball in his hands. He could have sworn he had just heard the ball talking to him. He put the ball up to his ear, "I told you I could do it." He heard the ball say.

"I have never, in all ma life, seen such a thang as that!" Beau laughed, "That was wonderful!"

Erik grinned, "I have many other; equally as useless, but ever so amusing, talents."

Beau came over and slapped him on the back, "How do you feel about children, Erik?" He asked.

Erik thought for a moment, "I'd love to have children, Beau…but you're not my type." He jested, winking at Karlie.

"I figured ya'd say somethin' like that." Beau admitted with a smile, "I mean, how would you like to put on a magic show for the children at the orphanage some time?"

Erik grinned, "I'd love to."

OOOOOOOOOO

Erik was giving Karlie, Audrey, and Meg a ride back to the opera house. Audrey and Meg were going to spend the rest of their stay in rooms at the opera house.

Erik stood at the door of Karlie's room, holding her tightly in his arms. His mouth descended on hers, claiming her with fierce passion. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her beneath him as he tenderly ravaged her mouth with his tongue. He beckoned her to answer his mating call and she responded in equal fashion.

His hands cupped her face while he swept his full lips over her mouth. He pulled up and gave feathery kisses on each side of her mouth before putting more distance between them.

"Demi is coming by to pick you up and bring you to the chapel tomorrow at 6 pm." He reminded her. He leaned in and cradled her face, "Tomorrow night," He teased, "I won't have to leave." Then he turned from her and left.

_To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 36

Okay, I'll manage one more chapter…that will have mature material; the wedding night…oh my!

Thanks for your kind participation!

CHAPTER 35

Erik returned to his home and acknowledged his new staff. He had hired them all on recommendations from Demi and Roland. The head housekeeper was a middle-aged German woman named Marta, the butler was an equally middle-aged man named Horace; there was the chef, an Italian gentleman named Carman. Two young housekeepers; girls that Erik hoped would meet with Karlie's approval. The head stableman, William and his assistant, Eugene, were the last staff to be hired, and Erik made sure that everyone understood that Karlie would be the one to answer to if things were not up to standard. They would be meeting her tomorrow night – after the wedding.

He headed up to the master bedroom, imagining how it would be to finally have someone to return home to every day and hold in his arms every night. He had never thought to have the opportunity to be as happy as he felt at this moment, but he had been granted the chance. He looked to the heavens and acknowledged the Being Whose presence he had reluctantly been aware of all his life, but Whose guidance and will he had avoided. His eyes closed in a silent prayer of thanks for the blessings he had been granted recently and the steps he had been led down that had led him to Karlie.

Erik took one more look at his suit for tomorrow night, and finding everything in order, he put on his sleeping pants and slid into bed. He doubted he would get very much sleep; his mind was on Karlie and the events that would occur tomorrow night. A wave of anxiety washed over him as he thought about his role as a husband. He and Karlie had reached a passionate crossroad and the next step both terrified and excited him.

Would he be able to ultimately make her happy? He had never experienced the touch of a woman until Karlie came along. Christine had given him his first kiss, but Karlie had made his body come alive. He had never felt the rush of desire that raced through his body when Christine had touched him, only when Karlie had. Even now, with thoughts of his wedding night dancing around in his head, his body was hardening in anticipation.

He closed his thoughts off and dwelt on his music, he knew that "The Magic Flute" would be a great success, especially with the people he had in charge of it. He had worked hard with all the lead singers and chorus singers to make the perfect balance and the voices blended well together. One thing he could not tolerate at the Populaire was the fact that Carlotta's voice was so much more domineering than the others in chorus pieces where she was supposed to blend with the other voices.

Erik drifted to sleep with the music floating around in his head and the voices lulling him into a dreamless haven of rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following morning, Karlie awoke to the sound of pounding on her door. She had slept very little because Erik was in every dream she had; Erik in his outfit from the New Years Celebration, Erik in his half open shirt and black, form-fitting pants; Erik in absolutely nothing…her smile stayed on her face as she drifted in and out of sleep.

He had come so far in the six months he had been here. Karlie would like to take some of the credit for that transformation, but the truth was, Demi deserved a great deal of it. If it hadn't been for her, Erik would have never had the inclination to approach Karlie in the first place. Demi had shown him that his deformity meant squat, especially to someone who knew him for the man that he was.

She looked to the heavens and thought of her mother and father, knowing that they would have loved and approved of Erik in every way. Her father would have admired his musical abilities and natural talents; as well as his learned and applied intelligence. Her mother would have loved his quirky sense of humor, beautiful green eyes, and breathtaking good looks. She would have been as charmed by Erik as Karlie was.

Tonight, he would be hers for all eternity.

"Karlie…open the door, I know yur in there, now open up." Allie said through the door.

Karlie smiled at the insistent nature of her best friend. Allie would see to it that everything was perfect for tonight, Karlie was sure of that.

She opened the door to an irritated looking Allie, followed by Audrey, Demi, and Meg.

"Come on, girlfriend, we still have so much ta do." Allie insisted, "We have to go see the baker about a cake…an' then…" her eyes lit up with joy, "…we have to go to the hair dresser and git yur hair an' nails done!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time the morning had flown by, Karlie was ready for a break. She had taken about two hours to pick out the cake. A simple, but elegant cake, not too large, that had lilies on it. Karlie loved lilies and was so happy to know that the baker could decorate the cake with lilies. The cake was white and the lilies were blue and yellow.

They had lunch, laughed for about 2 hours, and then headed for the church. Allie made sure that all the flowers she had ordered were delivered on time and precisely placed where she wanted them. The photographer was commissioned and stood poised and ready to do the event justice.

"Allie, you spent too much money on this…I just wanted a simple wedding." Karlie stated while her eyes admired the details that Allie had paid attention to.

"Would you please stop whinin' girl!" Allie teased, "It's my money…and I'll dang sure do with it what pleases me!" She leaned in and put an arm around Karlie, "'sides…yur gorgeous man already offered to pay me back." She gave a shrug of her petite shoulders, "I adamantly refused."

Demi, Audrey, and Meg were in charge of food, and had approached the manager of "Le Chardés" about catering for the night. He was more than willing to accommodate them and they ordered enough food for the hundred or so people that Allie said would be coming.

They all ended up back at Demi's, where the dress and all its accessories was awaiting its beautiful occupant.

"Oh Karlie…you look ravishing. I have never seen a more beautiful bride!" Audrey cried. Meg shook her head in approval, although tinges of jealousy still shot through her. Erik and Karlie were beautiful together, and Meg found herself regretting that she had not made a move on Erik in France, before he had left to change his life. She just wondered if things would have turned out differently.

Audrey, Meg, Demi, Michael, and Roland all rode to the church in the same carriage. There was a great deal of nervous chatter going on, but everyone seemed to be anticipating the coming nuptials.

Karlie and Allie rode in another carriage. "I have to admit, Allie…I'm a bit nervous about tonight…especially the part where Erik and I…" Karlie could not even finish the sentence.

Allie looked at her friend with serious eyes, and then broke out in a huge grin. "Nervous 'bout what, 'xactly?" She asked.

"I don't know." Karlie hung her head in shame, "I just want everything to be perfect…I want to be able to please him."

Allie smiled genuinely, knowing her friend was musing over something that did not matter, "Of course you'll please him…" Allie whispered, "…he has less experience with these thangs than you do…and that's not sayin' much."

Karlie shook her head, "I know…I know."

Allie pulled back and winked with a devilish grin on her beautiful face, "Jus' remember, Hon…" Allie began, "…don't do nothin' I wouldn't do."

Karlie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh…that means everythin' is pretty much a 'go' then, ha?"

The two friends laughed again, as the carriage pulled up in front of the church. Karlie was shocked to see the number of people present at the church. She eyed Allie suspiciously.

"How did you manage this?" she asked, in shock.

Allie looked innocent, but finally replied, "It's amazing what one, strategically placed ad in the Monday morning paper can do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The stage was set and all the players were in their places. The heavenly music began and Erik, dressed in a full evening wear, but all white; stood in front of the sanctuary filled with over one hundred people, few of whom he knew. He had never been so nervous in all his life. Michael was beside him, dressed in a gray tuxedo, and beside him stood Beau, a last minute request by Erik.

Demi had walked down the isle already, a request by Karlie as a bride's matron, and then Allie had come down as the maid of honor. The music increased in volume and the stanza's became longer and drawn out. Erik lifted his eyes to the back of the church and held his breath.

_To be continued…_


	38. FINALE

MATURE CONTENT – NOT FOR THOSE WHO GET OFFENDED – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading. My next story, an E/C fic, finally titled "The Dawn Through the Night", will be up in a few days. I am especially proud of it. Read the synopsis at the beginning of chapter 33.

FINALE

If breathing were not an involuntary reflex, Erik would have forgotten to breathe. Watching Karlie descend the isle toward him was heaven on earth, and it seemed like it took hours.

She was an angel in white, but he knew that beneath that angelic façade, beat the heart of a seductress; and she was all his. He caught her eyes with his and smiled nervously, knowing that she was as pensive about these events as he was. He glanced around the building and caught the eyes of several of the actors, dancers, and singers from the opera house in attendance; the other people in attendance were not familiar to him.

He returned his gaze to Karlie's slight form as she proceeded toward him. Her gown was breathtaking, Erik noted; he admired the way it emphasized her narrow waist, supple breasts and long, elegant neck. Her hair was hanging loose and curly in the back, pulled up on the sides, and some loose strands hung at the side of her face.

Roland presented her to him after the minister asked who was giving her away. Erik took her hand and led her up the stairs toward the flowered archway in which the minister stood.

Karlie looked up at the striking man beside her. How had she been so blessed to have caught his eyes in the first place? He was a dream come true…and he was hers. He looked over at her as they turned to say their vows, and her heart leapt in her chest. He was soon to be her husband; his babies would suckle her breast and fill her life with joy and laughter, his smile would calm the storms of life as they ebbed against them in a battle of wills; and his arms would be her haven of rest and solitude.

She heard the minister address her and knew it was time for her vows…

"Erik Xavier Clairvaux…you are the man of my dreams; the man who took me out of my self-imposed prison of complacency and distrust, and gently molded me into a better person, just by being you." She looked down at their entwined hands, and watched as a single tear moistened the surface, "You bring out everything good about me and accept everything bad. I want to be the mother of your children, the lover who comforts you, and the partner who completes you." She raised her hand to his cheek, "I love you, Erik."

Erik could see the glistening reflection of her tears and knew they were the mirror image of his own. Her words had touched him like no others, and he had to gather himself before speaking.

"Karlie Lorraine Bordeaux, to say that you have given meaning to my life is a lie…" He brought his finger to her chin and lifted her unveiled face to his, "…for I had no life at all until you." He smiled as tears filled her eyes and ran down her perfect face, "I surrender all to you, Karlie…my love, my self-doubts, my fears, my heart, my dreams, my realities, and my life; you alone are the keeper and protector of them all." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them, "I will spend the rest of my days being your husband and a good father to our children…I love you, Karlie."

Erik placed the ring on her finger and she put one on his. The minister did his blessing and then instructed them to turn toward the congregation. "And now, by the power vested to my by God, I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

Erik sweetly kissed her lips, not wanting to get to intimate in public. She playfully nipped his bottom lip, making him blush slightly at her aggressive behavior.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Erik Clairvaux…what God has joined together, let no man put asunder." The minister announced, and Erik and Karlie headed down the isle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik and Karlie floated through the reception, not remembering half of the faces they were introduced to, or the reason why. Face after face in a sea of endless faces, came up and introduced themselves. Erik was good with names, but this was ridiculous.

He never moved far from Karlie's side, constantly touching her arm, her hand, the small of her back…anything to let her know that he knew she was there and he loved her.

Erik seldom drank alcohol, and tonight was no exception. He wanted complete control of his faculties tonight. He danced with Demi, he danced with Audrey, and he danced with Karlie, and held her until the music ended. His smoldering eyes found Karlie, no matter where she was in the room.

After about two hours of torturous socializing, Erik had had enough. He lifted his eyes and scanned the room, only to find his bride headed straight for him with a come hither smirk on her face. She came into his arms with a purr and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I don't want to be here any more, my husband." She admitted as she looked up into his hungry eyes, "And I can tell by the look and feel of you that you don't want to be here any longer either."

Erik realized that his body had gone hard and his breathing had labored with just the idea of having her body tonight. He growled deep in his chest and turned to Roland, Michael, and Beau, made his apologies, and watched as knowing grins spread across their faces.

Allie, Demi, Audrey, and Meg moved toward them as they saw Erik and Karlie start heading out the door.

"So soon?" Allie teased, "Ya'd think these two had somethin' ta do!" She jested, looking around at the faces that had become so dear to her.

Karlie rolled her eyes and grinned, "I'll remember this when your time comes, Allie Waterford."

Allie pushed them out the door, still addressing Karlie, "Well, I'll jus' have ta make sure that never happens, now won' I?"

Karlie shot her an unbelieving glance and saw the wink that Allie graced her with, Karlie knew that Beau had every intention of proposing to Allie in the next few days…and she also knew that Allie would accept.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I need you to sit across from me my love. I will not consummate this marriage on the seat of a carriage…but if you sit beside me and so much as touch me…I'll take you right here and now." Erik warned, as Karlie slipped into the carriage.

She looked at him with sultry eyes, her body reacting to his words as if a thermal heater had been installed in her brain. Warm floods of desire raced through her body and she knew she was ready for him already.

The carriage ride was torture, but sweet torture, as Erik fought his burgeoning erection and Karlie had to use every ounce of willpower she had to keep from crawling into his lap, hiking her dress up, and having her way with him.

They arrived at their home and Erik reached a hand up to help Karlie down, feeling the shock of her touch course through him. He pulled her into his arms and rammed her body up against his, showing her his state of excitement.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me, you vixen." He moaned in her ear as his hands found her backside. He turned to the driver and dismissed him for the night; just as he had done the entire staff…they would not return until tomorrow morning.

He picked Karlie up in his arms, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. Erik groaned at the firm grip she had on him and lifted her chin with his hand as he walked into the house. His mouth descended on hers in a hungry, devouring kiss, which Karlie returned with equal vigor.

"We're not going to make it to the bedroom at this rate." Erik moaned.

Karlie answered by ripping his suit jacket off his body and doing the same to this cravat and shirt. Erik found the fasteners to her dress, undid them, and removed the hindering thing from her. She stood before him in nothing but her chemise and bodice.

"Meet me in the bedroom…" Karlie purred. She looked up into his don't-make-me-beg eyes and grinned, "…believe me, big boy, it will be worth it." She said with seductive overtones as she ran her finger across his soft lips and walked out of the room.

Erik ran up to the room and proceeded to undress, rapidly. His heart was beating ten times its normal pace and his erection was so hard he thought he just might burst from the eagerness to bury himself in her warmth.

He hadn't gotten his pants off when the door opened and in it, stood a temptress in purple and black. Erik raked his eyes up her body, approving of the spike heels, fishnet, thigh-high stockings, garter, black lace panties, black velvet, elbow-length gloves, and purple satin bodice with front lacings. Was it possible for him to grow any more excited than he already was? He thought not, but he was witness to it as his cock throbbed and moved of its own free will.

She slinked towards him, never taking her eyes off the bulge in his pants. She reached his tall, trembling figure and removed her gloves with her teeth. She then placed her left hand on this body and raked it over his heated skin as she circled him. She stood behind him and touched each scar on his back with such gentleness that Erik felt his throat constrict with unshed tears.

She then placed her lips upon each one and went their length with her tongue, causing Erik to hiss from the sensation her touch was giving him. His breathing was labored and deep as he reacted to her and yielded his body to her eager hands and mouth. She wound her hands around his chest from the back, reaching his pectoral muscles and teasing his manly nipples to hardened beads. Erik never knew his body could come alive like this; he had so long thought himself dead to such passion.

Karlie skimmed the waistline of his pants with her fingers, still standing behind him, and upon reaching the front, unfastened the holdings. She eased the pants down and he stepped to the side and out of them. She ran her wandering hands over his taunt, hard backside; admiring the fullness and shapeliness of it. He was beautiful of body, and she was eager to feel the swell of his manhood in her hands, mouth, and body.

She left his backside and moved her body around to the front. She saw the large, erect outline of his cock against his underwear and growled her approval. Erik looked down at her with molten eyes; she was everything he had pictured in his mind. How had she known his fantasy and brought it to life for him? He wanted a woman who would take charge and know what she wanted from him; he had always wanted that…he grew weary of always being in control and overbearing. Of course, up until a few weeks ago, he had resolved himself to the fact that his fantasy was just that and he would never have a woman in any way.

Karlie ran her hands inside the confines of his underclothes; feeling his erection against her stomach, gripped his backside with her hands, and then lowered his underwear. She worked her way back up his body with her hands skimming over the sensitive skin of his legs and thighs. She boldly took his giant cock in her hands and began slowly working its length as Erik's knees gave way.

She lowered him to the bed, laid him on his back, and placed herself between his legs; never removing her hands from his cock. She massaged its length, glorying in the moans Erik was emanating. His moans sometimes came out as growls and Karlie reveled in that sound.

After a few minutes of this, Erik took the initiative and sat up; he pulled Karlie into his arms and devoured her mouth, burying his tongue in the depths of her mouth, as he would soon do with other parts of her body. His hands found the front of her bodice, undid the lacings, and turned to pin her beneath him.

The swell of her breasts was exposed to him, but he had not completely uncovered them just yet…after all, he was a patient man when it came to things he wanted. He stood up, his cock jutting out in front of him with eagerness, raised her shapely, fish-netted legs, and slowly removed her shoes. He kissed her tiny feet as his warm, fervent hands shimmied up her legs.

He kissed her heated flesh as his hands found the border of her stockings and rolled them down and off each leg. He ran his fingers over her moist center, feeling her readiness for him even through her panties. She moaned beneath his expert hands, loving how he worshipped her body with them. He was maddeningly gentle and Karlie was ready for a little more roughness.

She took his large hands and moved them to her breasts, Erik removed the rest of her bodice and pushed it aside and onto the floor. His eyes drank in the sight of her full, plump breasts and hard, erect nipples. He grazed his hands over the peaks and Karlie whimpered. She put her hands over his, indicated for him to be a little rougher with her, and moaned "I won't break my love…and they don't come off…" she teased.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as Erik kneaded her breasts with his hands, squeezing their fullness with such firmness. "…ah yessss, that's it." She squirmed beneath him and reached down and grasped his very engorged cock in her hand, pumping him up and down as he took a hardened peak into his waiting mouth. He suckled her hard and firm, loving how Karlie moved to accommodate him. She moved her arms around his neck and pushed his mouth harder onto her breast. He pulled her into his mouth and circled her nipple with his tongue at the same time; causing her to cry out in passion.

Erik's body was moving of its own accord. His mind had shut down and he was answering the call of his body only. His male libido was in charge and he was in a world he never knew existed. His skin was on fire and the slightest touch of her hand or mouth sent him into a higher plain of existence.

He kissed and licked his way down her body, marveling in the softness of her stomach and abdomen. He circled her bellybutton with his hot tongue and tested its cavern for a moment, before moving on. He grasped the outside of her panties and pulled them down and over her legs, dropping them on the floor beneath them.

He moved his focus to her womanly core, laying eyes on it for the first time. He moved in close and felt the warmth coming from her. Her natural scent filled his nostrils and he moved his fingers over the surface, feeling the moistness on their tips. He massaged her flesh, causing her to moan even more and wiggle under his touch. He dove a long, musician's finger into her virgin body and felt her swell beneath him and whelp at the foreign invasion.

He kissed her thigh, knowing that he would have to cause her pain to bring them the most pleasure, "I don't want to hurt you, my love…" he whispered.

She looked down at him with dark, desire filled eyes, "You must Erik; I want all of you, over and over again." She moaned back.

He worked his one finger for a few minutes before burying another into her. She arched her back even more and felt her body respond to his hand. Erik saw the erect nodule of her sex and gently massaged it with his thumb. He had done enough reading to know the best way to prepare a woman's virgin body. He moved his thumb and took it into his mouth.

Karlie cried out as the sensation of his mouth on her sex drove her mad. She could feel her body climbing toward its peak, pushing her toward the ecstatic climax she sought. Erik relentlessly worked her moist, hot flesh with his tongue and lips, feeling her respond to his attention with her natural essences. She began to breathe erratically and tremble beneath him; he knew she was close.

Throaty, long moans and nipples that were growing even more erect indicated to Erik that she was reaching her climax, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked her to the peak and then, in one fluid motion he was over her and breaking her virginal barrier with his throbbing cock. She wasn't even aware of the pain as it mixed with her first, mind-numbing climax of the evening.

She came down off her pinnacle and felt him moving in her. She had never felt anything that compared to this. He was huge and filled her completely. She wrapped her arms around him and grasped his backside as he ground his hips into her and threw his head back in rapture.

Erik was oblivious to everything except the woman beneath him and the sensations her body was giving him. He had known it would be wonderful, but nothing had prepared him for the reality of the bliss he was feeling. He was buried deep within her and felt her muscles constricting around him. He had never experienced complete surrender as he did right now; she owned him – body, soul, and mind.

He pumped in and out of her, rubbing his body against hers briefly with each movement. He lowered his head and drew her hardening nipple into his mouth, and heard her moan his name, "Erik…yessss…" She moved her legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him even deeper access and she grasped his elbows with her hands as she meant each plunge of his hips with a lunge of her own.

Erik felt him body preparing to pour his seed into her, and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He pulled out of her, calming his breathing for a few seconds. He grasped her hips and pulled her into him, holding one leg up with his right hand and pushing the other leg down into the bed. Her hips were turned slightly at a sideways angle, and Erik knew it would create a whole knew sensation.

He eased himself into her; slowly burying his length deep within her as she moaned his name again. The sensation was wonderful and Erik bent over her, her leg thrown over his shoulder and her other leg lying on the bed between his legs. His lunges became long and deep, his eyes closed, and his breathing deepened. A deep rumble sounded in his chest as all the nerve endings in his body centered around his cock.

He could feel Karlie's muscles constricting around him again; she was ready. Her breathing deepened and tiny whimpers of pleasure were escaping her lips. She moaned her words with her eyes closed and her voice choppy from the pumping of his hips, "Yesss…oh Erik…here I go againnnn…" and she tightened around his throbbing cock and that was all it took for Erik.

He roared his head back and growled as he pumped his seed into her; he felt power purge through him like none he had ever known. His body was on fire with prickly beads of pleasure covering every inch of him. He heard his own voice cry out from the force of his orgasm and rammed harder into Karlie's willing body as he milked every last wave of pleasure from his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their bodies spent and lying in each others arms, Erik and Karlie finally surrendered to sleep after making love four times.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their love for each other and the lives they shared would become legendary in New Orleans. Erik finally finished his most famous opera based on his life in France, _"Life in the Shadows"_ was the most attended and highest grossing opera of its time. Karlie was by his side as his editor and voice of reason. She kept him focused and content through the harrowing schedules and his growing popularity. His family was never away from his side.

Their wedding night had succeeded in the conception of their first child…or rather children. Twin girls were born from that first night of passion, and they went on to have two sons, also. All four children had their father's dark, green eyes and a mix of their mother and father's dark hair.

The girls, Kara and Lara, were petite and gorgeous, just as their mother was. They had long, curly black hair and green eyes. Erik insisted they become well educated and not be married off at an early age. He did not need the money of a wealthy husband and he wanted his daughters to become strong, independent women. Kara and Lara both studied abroad, at Oxford University in Great Britain. Kara obtained a degree in English Literature and became a professor at Oxford. Lara achieved a degree in criminal justice and was one of the first female solicitors in the United States. They both married and had families of their own, but they married for love and not status or wealth.

Marquel, the oldest son, was the very image of his father; tall, powerfully built, genius, and extremely handsome. He proved to Erik and Karlie what Erik would have looked like if his father had not mutilated his face. Marquel focused his life on the new movement happening in California with moving pictures. He had a great deal of faith that this industry would become one of the most successful in the world. He had droves of women after him, but Fancy Currin won his heart, and they married when he was 28 and she was 22.

Nathan, the youngest son, was an even mixture of Karlie and Erik; he was equally as handsome, not above average height, and not as powerfully built. He possessed the same genius that Marquel had, but preferred a more quiet setting. He concentrated his skills on the written word. He eventually became a renowned playwright and published author. He married a Japanese heiress whose family had sent her to the states to get an education. She did get the education, but she got a husband too, and never returned to Japan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thus was the life of Erik Xavier Clairvaux.

_The End_


End file.
